Pokemon Special - School Twist!
by slR.sToRMiE-aQuaLeoN
Summary: Join our favorite Pokemon Special characters Red and his friends in their new high school life, experiencing fun, challenge and bonds! High school is the perfect stage for love, will they find their partners of destiny or stay single? Feel their bond as they team up and face challenges! On Hiatus, check out School Twist 2 - Alternative Timeline instead.
1. Chapter 1 - Unexpected Beginnings

Pokemon Special – School Twist

Hello to the readers out there, I am known as aQuaLeoN or simply Leon. This is my first fanfic, and I am sorry for any grammar mistakes made because English is not my first language. I am a Malaysian, by the way.

And a side note, I will be referring pokemons with he / she / his / her since pokemon has genders.

Pairings included in the story, and since I'm new to fanfic writing, I truly don't have any knowledge about shippings and what are them. This fanfic is inspired, but nothing stolen by Pokemon Special High School Edition by Contemplate.

* * *

Chapter 1 : Unexpected Beginnings

"Pika-pi!"

"What's the matter Pika? Is there a challenger out there?" asked a black-haired boy with a red hat.

Pikachu shakes his head.

"Ah damn it… it is like eons ago a challenger come. Things do start to get boring , isn't it Pika?"

"Pi-kaaaa"

"Never mind then .Time to go for our daily training buddies. Is everyone ready?"

Cries of the red caped trainer containing excitement are heard.

"All right then. Time to do it pals!"

There is about 2 hours of consistent training for the red haired cape and his Pokemon. It's almost the same way to start a day since he decided to continue his training to the renowned but fearful Mount Silver in the gap of Jotho and Kanto.

"Honestly, training like this is starting to get boring and unprogressive. I must find a new way to continue my training." The red caped trainer spoke.

He, is the renowned Pokemon league champion. He, took down every single gym leader in Kanto, took down the Elite Four with his other companions, and now he decided to further his training in this inhabited and deserted training, believing that strong Pokemons that could make his skills improve to the next level existed.

He was wrong.

He thinks that it does not matter, since he could not get any challenges out of the wild Pokemons there. News spread fast about the champion training in solitude up high in , challenges from all regions flock to challenge the champion. Some came to gain experience and some to fight for glory. The red caped boy thinks that maybe the challengers could help him improve.

He was wrong, again.

The challenges posed everything but a threat. He could wipe the challengers down with even a single hand.

The red caped trainer decided that he will finally leave Mount Silver to search for challenges, and ways to improve himself.

That trainer,

Is Red. Champion Red.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Professor Oak's Lab

"WHAT? Are you kidding me, Gramps? You made that decision without me knowing it?" shouted a spiky-brown haired trainer in the Lab.

"I know you sought to improve yourself, Green. This offer helps in your cause. And also, it helps someone that never lived a normal teenager life like you to have a taste of what's the joy of being a normal teenager." Exclaimed Oak.

"But this is…. Ridiculous."

"Whatever my grandson. Let's just wait for Yellow and Blue to arrive so that you three can discuss about this decision I made, okay?"

Green stayed silent, face as black as coal.

After a whole fifteen moments, the door opened. A beautiful girl with blue top and a white hat appeared at the main door of the Lab. "Sorry I am late!"

"You should be." Green said with a smirk on his face.

"Wait… where's Yellow? She was not someone that would be the last one to get her ass into the Lab after received a call from Oak. That slowpoke should be Blue."

"HEY! That is so rude of you. Anyways, Yellow was coming with me just now we met up at Route 1. Where is she?"

"I-I am he-he-here." Yellow appears behind Blue.

"How did you… oh wait, you are too short to be noticed! Hahahaha" joked Blue, making Yellow speechless.

"Anyways," Professor Oak speak up at that moment before Yellow could get further embarrassed by Blue. "The reason I called you girls along with Green that has a face of a Mukrow there, is because I enrolled everyone of you into a Pokemon high school."

Green frowned.

"WHAT?" the two girls shouted in unison.

"B-b-but…" the blonde with a ponytail has a worried expression on her face.

Blue immediately cheered up because of her super-fast-mood-changing nature that literally makes her invulnerable to any emotional attacks or surprises. "Come on Yellow, it is gonna be fun! Besides, I never been to a high school before. Let's try it! Maybe we can even improve out pokemon training abilities there." The Evolver spoke happily to the ponytail girl.

"Well then…Can I bring my pokemons there, Professor?"

"Of course you can, it's a pokemon high school, mind you" the Professor spoke with three black lines sliding down his forehead with a 'You don't say' expression on his face.

"Anyways, you have two days to make preparations. When the time is up, a private chopper from the school will come and pick you up. Cherish the chance everyone, this is a renowned high school, constructed by the powerful Sliph Corporation."

Wow. Now that was a surprise.

"Anyways, can I get to know is there anybody I know that is also going to this newly opened so called powerful high school?"

"Of course Blue, Green, Yellow, you, Gold, Kris, Ruby, Sapphire, Diamond, Pearl and Platinum are also enrolled. Some enrolled, some invited. Oh, and I managed to force Silver to participate with the condition that he wanted a Master Ball."

"How about Red?" asked Yellow, looking depressed that Red a.k.a her crush is not included.

"Sorry, Yellow… we cannot contact him since he is on . I sent some of my aides, but due to the lack of knowledge of , we can't seem to find him."

Yellow starts to tear up.

"Did someone just mentioned my name?" Red knocked at the Lab door.

"Red!" Yellow rushed over to envelop Red in a teddy bear hug.

"Another surprise? Welcome home, Red." Blue welcomes Red while Professor Oak just stand there, speechless in astonishment.

"Wild Red appeared." Joked Green sarcastically.

"Still the old Green as always, eh?" Red headed over to high-five Green.

"So… Red, why did you left the mountain?"

"Because it is boring already."

Professor Oak was left speechless, again.

"Anyways, Red. Have you heard my explanation just now or you need me to repeat everything again for your knowledge?"

"I heard everything, but just repeat it again, please? Professor." Said Red with a smile on his face.

"I shouldn't asked… anyways, I enrolled everyone of you for a high school for pokemon training. Its a new school constructed by , and if I remembered correctly the school itself was named… PokeSpec high? Pokemon Specialist High School, if I did not remembered wrong. You have 2 days to make preparations, tho."

"No problem, Professor." Said the Kanto dex holders group.

* * *

"All right, all boys have to leave home someday, it's said so on TV."

"You got to be kidding me Mum."

"Come on Red, you just came back from that harsh mountain a number of days ago, now you are telling me that you are off travelling again?"

"Sorry Mum, no choice."

"Never mind, I know. All boys have to leave home someday."

Red facepalms.

The PokeSpec High is a school with accommodation included, according to Professor Oak. The Johto dex holders are also enrolled under the name of Elm, the Johto Pokemon Researcher.

Red opens his house door to embark on his journey, only to see Green, Blue and Yellow waiting for him.

"Slowpoke." Green mutters in his breath.

"Where?" asked Yellow whom is too dense to understand what Green just said.

"Infront you." He points to Red.

"Come on guys let's just get going!" Blue said cheerfully.

"You do remember that we are supposed to wait for the chopper right?"

"Oh, I totally have forgotten about that. Sorry Red, hahaha"

* * *

The Kanto dex holders are totally surprised on what they see.

From aerial view, this HUGE school is even bigger than Pallet Town. On the west side of the school is the main school blocks, with huge football fields, basketball fields, tennis ball field, gymnasium, an indoor badminton court and of course, a Pokemon dueling arena for training students on pokemon battles.

On the east side is the accommodation prepared for the students that are newly enrolled. Well, I mean all students, since the school is new. It looks like numerous hotels down here, Sliph is amazing.

On the south side is the Pokemon Stadium. Numerous battle tournaments will be held there.

Lastly, the most amazing part. The north side is a downtown filled with almost everything. From aerial view, there are lots of shops, stalls and even a downtown mall with a huge sign on it, encoded Lugia Downtown Mall. Seriously, this mall is as huge as Lugia.

Yellow stared at the school area in astonishment. She never saw a school before, let alone such a HUGE one.

"Time to have some fun of our lives eh?" Blue said, cheerfully.

"Yeah. Let's go!"

"You guys are annoying."

"Oh come on Green, don't be so anti social."

"Shut up pesky woman."

"Whatever, Mister anti social. The time is now for us to experience something new of our lives!" Blue gave out a battle cry, sort of.

Well this is the end of the first chapter. The fic will focus on settling down the plot first, then arcs of the dexholders will be written. Since I got numerous ideas about the arcs and chapters,the fic wont end unless I want it to end. So stay tuned, rate and review!

Anyways, sorry for my bad grammar or bad English. English is not a native language for a typical Malaysian Chinese.

-Leon


	2. Chapter 2 - Settling Down

New chapter folks! Anyways the first chapter has some problems with it; words went missing after I published it. I really have no idea how it happened, but sorry for that. Let's get on with chapter two, shall we?

* * *

**Chapter 2 – Settling down**

Every student of the new PokeSpec high is properly lined up infront of the hotels. The teacher in charge to arrange students to their accommodation are currently speaking with a huge mic infront of the students.

"Good morning fellow students, I am the teacher in charge of your accommodation. I will be arranging you to your rooms and roommates according to randomized cards. Random cards of your room numbers will be distributed by our teachers, and each student will stand at their respective room numbers beside me. The teachers will guide you to your respective rooms shortly after that. And by the way, you can call me Bill. I am the main Pokemon research scientist in the school, the head science teacher, and the main accommodation department teacher. Have a nice day, my students."

The Kanto Dex holders are surprised that their friend Bill is employed to be a teacher in this school.

And they were more surprised when the teacher handed them their room number cards.

"Loreiei? What the hell?"

"Hello, Red."

"You got to be kidding me, you are a teacher here?" said Red in a super surprised face.

"You don't say."

"But how? And why?"

"I am tired of the Elite Four schemes, Red. And I wanted to meet you, so I can get revenge from you because you exposed my hobby of collecting fluffy dolls when we battled Deoxys! Uhh- did I just said it out loud?"

The Kanto Dex Holders laughed in unison while Loreiei handed them their room numbers with a defeated face.

"Good luck, Red. May the will of Arceus bless you."

"Thank you Loreiei."

"I am a teacher now, do you mind? Oh and to remind you, you are assigned into class 3-B, am I correct?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I am your homeroom teacher, my dear. He,he,he."

"You got to be kidding me…"

Red, Green, Yellow and Blue are arranged to their respective rooms, standing beside the stage that Bill spoke on just now, on their respective room numbers, awaiting any teacher to lead them to their own rooms. Well, until Blue decided to do something else.

"Give me a second guys, and give me your cards."

"?"

After a swift two minutes, Blue returned with the same number cards for everyone.

"I am a skilled stealer, remember? Now we got to be in the same room."

"EH?"

* * *

The room number for the Kanto gang is room 0103.

They entered their room in astonishment.

"Is-is this a 5 star hotel, or a hostel?" Blue finally spoke up after everyone was literally stoned by the sight.

"It's a shop." Green sarcastically exclaimed, until he earned a slam right behind his head.

The room ( apartment room or hotel room, you may say ) has two rooms, a kitchen, a bathroom beside the kitchen and another linked between the rooms. The room also has a huge living room and a 42' TV, along with full surround sound. A balcony outside can also be used for drying clothes.

Blue sat down on the comfortable coach, telling her friends that the room needs a leader. In other words speaking, she is informing Red,Green and Yellow that she will "voluntary" be the leader of the room.

"Okay now, listen to your leader! Time for room arrangement. I will take the room on the left, while Red and Yellow will share a bed in the room on my right. Green, you will sleep in the living room!" Blue laughed devilishly.

Green frowned hard. "Why the heck do I need to sleep in the living room when I can just share a bed with Slowpoke?" while Yellow's face flushed red. Red is, well, red.

"Wait, what the hell? Why am I a slowpoke?" Red countered.

"Because you are slow as a slowpoke."

"Whatever, but do I really need to share a room with…uhh… Yellow?"

Yellow's face darkens.

"N-no its not that I meant! I am happy to share with you but Green will have to sleep in the living room in this case!"

Yellow's face teared up, even though she is too shy to sleep with Red, she feels rejected.

"I can sleep in the living room, I don't mind." Green finally gave in.

"Then its decided then!" Blue laughed loud, leaving Green speechless as he instantly tested the comfort level of the coach by taking a nap, while Red, Yellow and Blue released their Pika, ChuChu and Ditty so that the Pokemon can also take a look themselves at the room.

"Erm.. are you sure you are okay with sharing a room with… uhh… me?" Red asked Yellow, whose face immediately turns as red as an apple.

"No.. It's okay Red."

"Okay then." Red started arranging his belongings and dragged a spare mattress because he knew that he won't let Yellow sleep on the floor.

"Erm… Red, you don't need to do that."

"?"

"You can share a be-bed with… m-m-m…-me." I said it! Yellow spoke that sentence from courage coming from nowhere.

"Okay."

"What?"

"I said Okay." Red pulled the spare mattress back to where it was.

"Serious?"

"Why not? I got a cute and fluffy girl for me to hug in my sleep, why not? Haha." Red joked.

Yellow's face literally went red again.

"Just joking. You see, this bed is big enough for even four people to sleep, so space shouldn't be a problem." Red explained

"Oh…" Yellow with her disappointed look on her face.

At that moment, the loudspeaker outside the apartment corridor spoke:

"Dear students of PokeSpec High, Class starts tomorrow according to schedule pinned to your rooms. Before that, feel free to take a stroll at your nearby park, take a swim at the swimming pool next to your hostel, or even pay a visit to the Downtown Mall. I am Bill, and I hope you enjoy your life at PokeSpec High."

Green groaned. That loud announcement pulled him out from his sleep.

"So, shall we?" Blue shouted through the room.

"Shall what?" Yellow asked.

"Go downtown of course! We need to stock up various items for our room, remember?"

"But where are we getting the money?" Red asked.

"Battle, of course! Let's head over to the nearby dueling arena and earn some money before we go shopping!" Cheered Blue.

"You can just steal, pesky woman." You know who spoke this.

"Shut up, Mister anti social. I had turned over a new leaf, to quit stealing! Anyways, my parents are going to deposit monthly allowance into my bank account anyway."

"Says the one that stole and exchanged room cards just now."

Owned.

"You…..!"

"All right guys, chill out. Let's just head out to the battle arena." Red resolved the argument.

"Pika-pi!"

Many trainers are at the arena, some are watching the current battle, some are waiting to challenge others.

The Kanto gang sit beside the arena, spectating the current match of a Rattata versus Spearow.

"Lame starter trainers." Green insulted the players on the field.

Someone behind him heard what he said, and challenged Green. "Dare to come on a battle?"

"You bet."

Green and that kid that challenged him are on the field with Red, Yellow and Blue spectating the match.

"Go Green! Show them the power of Dex Holders!"

"Go, Arcanite!"

The opponent was stoned by such a powerful Pokemon as his opponent.

"G-g-g-go, Raticate." The kid's legs are shaking pretty hard.

A smirk on Green's face.

"Hey kid, how about we make the bet bigger? 500 dollars for this match, okay?"

"O-okay." The kid thinks that his 500 dollars is so going to be wasted.

Surprisingly, Green's Arcanite lost, everyone was astonished except the Kanto gang.

Green smirked again.

Yellow was confused. "Why do he let the opponent Raticate win? Logically speaking, Arcanite has nearly zero chances of losing since Arcanite is on level 62 and that Raticate is on level 25."

"Obviously, he faked that defeat." Red spoke confidently.

"EH?" But why?"

"You'll see." Blue spoke, aware that what tricks Green is up in his sleeve.

The rest of the battle goes on with the Raticate defeating Green's Rhydon, Golduck, Porygon 2 and Machamp, leaving Green with Charizard.

Green challenges the opponent trainer. "Let's raise the bet to 1500 dollars, shall we?"

The kid, overconfident on his previous victories, agreed readily, falling for Green's trap easily.

As expected from the Kanto gang, Charizard wiped out all 6 Pokemons of that kid, earning enough money for them to spend the whole day instantly.

"It is just a trick!" Spectators were amazed.

"Let's go." Green spoke to his friends, leaving the overconfident kid crying because he has just lost his entire monthly allowance from his parents.

The Kanto gang were silenced by the astonishment of how big the downtown of PokeSpec High is.

"This is…. Huge." Yellow and Blue said in sync.

"Cool."

Green's face looks self-satisfied because of the successful trick he pulled on the kid just now. Now they have lots of money to spare.

"Now, as the leader of the Kanto Group, I suggest that we have our lunch!"

"Sure." Agreed her friends.

* * *

On their way walking to search for a restaurant suited to their liking, a boy with spiky bangs along with a baseball hat runs to their general direction.

"Hello, my beautiful ladies. Could I have your number please? We will have lots of time getting known to each other." Gold serenaded Yellow, leaving her to blush, and Red stunned.

"Uhh…Mister, Gold?" Blue spoke, shivering.

"Yes my dear?"

"There's a monster behind you."

"Oh don't worry about that, no monster can hide my love for beautiful girls like you and this ponytail girl. Wait… P-p-please don't tell me sh-sh-sh-she is a girl with two anti-gravity pig tails?" Gold senses a heavy shiver running down his spine.

"You're absolutely correct." After Blue finished her sentence, Gold is already knocked out by a Razor Leaf from Chikorita behind, belonging to that girl with anti-gravity ponytails.

"Hello, I am Crystal! You can also call me Kris. Nice to meet you all." Crystal shakes hand with Blue while dragging Gold by her neck.

"Blue here, and this is Red and his girlfriend, Yellow, and this is Green." Yellow blushes very hard, while Red feels like killing Blue right now. "And this baseball capped boy is your b—"

"NO!"

"Oh-okay, don't be so fierce!" Blue clearly was stunned by Crystal's huge reaction.

"I am his mother, hahaha" Kris joked.

"She is just denying that she likes me, the boy that is handso—" Crystal delivers her final blow, a Black Belt Taekwondo Punch on Gold's face. The Kanto gang sympathizes with the deceased Gold.

"Uhh…so Kris, wanna have lunch together? We are searching for a suitable restaurant for this pesky Green, tho. He only eats food that he likes to eat."

"Shut up annoying bitch."

"Oh Green don't be so mean~~"

"…"

"Great, I won."

The duo starts to spark lightning on their forehead while Red and Yellow tries to calm them down.

"Anyways, let me phone my roommates so that they come over. They are also searching for a proper restaurant for our dinner, and I will introduce them to you guys later."

"Please don't tell me they are another flirt." Yellow joked, sweat on her face dripping.

"Don't worry Yellow, You got me protecting you…" Red blushed after he realized what he just said.

"Oh~ lovey dovey couple~" as expected from playful Blue.

"Hi!" A girl with two spiky ponytails and a blue hat with another boy with white cap red eyes walked over together.

"Another couple?" Blue asked, curiously.

"NO!" The two spoke in unison

"Don't steal my line!"

"I spoke first!"

"You…wild girl!"

"Sissy."

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A SISSY?" The white capped boy was clearly insulted.

"You, Ruby."

"WILD GIRL! WILD WILD WILD~"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A WILD GIRL?" Now it's the other way around.

"STOP IT YOU GUYS!" Kris finally cannot stand their pattern and proceed to break their argument.

"Anways, this is Sapphire, and this siss—uh, I mean boy, is named Ruby." Clearly, Ruby wants to kill Crystal now, while Sapphire saying hi to the Kanto gang while laughing at Ruby's expression.

The group finally settled down and start to search for a suitable restaurant for their lunch—I mean, dinner. Since they wasted almost the whole afternoon arguing.

* * *

This is the second chapter folks! Reviews and constructive critisms welcome. Anyways I will not introduce the Sinnoh gang in soon, because I didn't actually read their arc in the Pokemon Adventures manga. I am trying to collect information about their behavior from other fanfics, but that will be awhile of time until I am ready to introduce them into the fanfic. Anyways, until next time!

-Leon


	3. Chapter 3 - Downtown Fun

Lots of ideas flowing inside my brain resulting in these super-quick chapter updates. Sorry for any grammar mistakes, I just keep on writing without checking because I got way too many ideas on my brain :D

Anyways, answering my first reviewer ever:

**FelineFoxFan : Why thank you for the compliment. My English is not as good as you think. Numerous times I am saved from grammar flamers is just because I have spellcheck enabled and Google Translate on, ready to translate any Chinese characters into English. Anyways, thank you and I hope you stay tuned because chapters are coming almost every day night!**

Now, on with the fanfic , shall we?:)

* * *

**Chapter 3 – Downtown Fu**n

The Dexholders ( Kanto gang + Ruby + Sapp + Kris + Gold ) is having their awesome dinner of steamboat in a shop named Seaform Steamboat Royale. Blue's huge appetite is totally ruined just watching the eating attire of Gold.

"Mhhm – thys krapstick iz sou delicious" Blue can't really understand what is he speaking about, until Kris gave Gold a slam from behind, resulting in Gold swallowing everything in a second, choking.

And then we see Kris stuffing a glass of water into Gold's throat in panic,

With the glass too stuffed into Gold's month. How hilarious.

The other dexholders laughed at the sight of the flirt being tormented by Kris.

"Hey! Are you trying to kill me or what? Kris! I thought that you loved me so much that you won't even let me suffer… and yet…" Gold with his Hollywood act again.

Another strike hit hard behind Gold's back, resulting in Gold's endoskeleton being destroyed and lying down on the steamboat table like a Caterpie.

Blue immediately called out his Blasty and blasted Gold with his Water Gun, instantly waking him up.

"Are you okay gold?" asked Red

"Naaah." I feel like dying. Gold and his Hollywood acting, again.

"Kris…I…feel…very…cold…can I hug myself on you to gain body temperature?" Gold didn't even waited for the poor maiden to answer the question, and placed his wet body on Kris's back.

"Hey! G-gold!" Kris panicked, with the obvious blush on her face.

"Sorry..Kris…I feel very much sick after a cold exposure to such a cold water attack…" Gold whispered beside Kris's ear while giving Blue an "I owe you one" expression

Blue grinned.

And this results in Gold paying everything for Blue's food.

"Whatever, its totally worth it. Thanks Blue." Gold thanked Blue while everyone walks practically the same way to their…. 5 star hotel rooms.

"You're totally welcome." Blue smiled, while Kris makes fun of Sapphire and Ruby.

Until they nearly reached their apartment, they noticed the others are still following them.

"Hey Kris, you don't have to walk all the way with us to our apartment you know, it isn't like we will get caught by a Ghastly or anything." Exclaimed Red.

"We are simply walking back to our own roo….wait WHAT?" Kris and Gold realized that their room is at the exact opposite of the Kanto gang, room 0104.

"Now that's what I call a delicious surprise." Blue said, cheerfully. "Anyways, you guys up for a stroll over downtown later?"

"Sure." Gold, Kris, Ruby agreed, except Sapphire who just wanna sleep.

"Wait… who is that girl in your room, Kris?" Yellow is very much surprised that there is another girl in the living room of room 0104 when Kris unlocked the door.

"I AM NOT A GIRL DAMN IT!"

"Oh.. Silver." Yellow sweated like her head is raining.

"Silver!"

"Blue!" and the two blood unrelated siblings proceed to hug each other, much to Green's horror for some reason.

"Hey slowpoke, who is that?" Green asked with a crooked smile he's trying to force out there.

"He's Silver, don't get jealous pal. And get that disgusting smile off your face. Lastly, I am not a slowpoke."

"Okay. Why am I asking this anyway."

"Because you liked Blue all along"

"Why you…imbecile!"

"Hahaha, I am totally correct aren't I?"

"No and never that is going to happen."

"Fine, fine… Go and change your clothes. We're going for a downtown stroll later."

"Let me guess, another of Blue's suggestions again?"

"You don't say." Red sighed.

"I guess we have no choice then." Green walked over to the bathroom that is linked to the other room, preparing to bath, only to get shocked by ChuChu and Pika that is playing inside the bathtub.

"At least lock the door damnit….." Green walks over to the other bathroom of the apartment with a burned face.

Red laughed, tucked on his red signature jacket, took his Nokia Lumia 800 phone and opened the TV while waiting others prepare.

* * *

Meanwhile…

Silver is pissed off that he need to sleep in the living room because the room has 5 members, due to Silver's fail and awkward mistake. He stole the cards for his friends just like Blue, but he failed in mathematics.

"Goddamn this… why did I even help you guys."

Gold and Ruby share a room while Kris and Sapphire share another. Gold groaned about why he could not share a room with Kris, and why does everyone vote Kris as the room's leader instead of him.

While Ruby ignores him.

After awhile and everything is set, the dexholders group took the lift from the 10th floor to the lobby, only to get lift-intercepted by two boys that looked like they are escorting another girl like a princess.

The lift was obviously overloaded, and Red volunteered to walk the stairs when the lift's overload bell rang at the 6th floor.

And then Yellow jumped out of the lift at the last second.

"Wha-Yellow? Why did you jump out of the lift?"

"Because… the lift is still overloaded!" Yellow used this as a reason because she couldn't think of any other.

"You're lying, Yellow."

"No-I am no-not"

"Whatever, lets walk the stairs. First to reach the first floor wins. The reward is a punishment game. Game on, Yellow?" Red smiles while Yellow blushes lightly.

"Okay~"

"In three, two, one, zero point five, go!" After Red finished the sentence, Yellow had already raced to the stair before him.

Despite that, Red managed to gain advantage on the third floor mainly because Red is taller and Yellow is just a plain shortie. A cute shortie I mean.

"I am going to win, Yellow!" as Red reaches the first floor stairs, he accidently fell to the ground due to himself running too fast, and failed to control the turning of his body to synchronize with his own legs.

And needless to say, Yellow won.

Yellow smiled at Red who is getting up from his fall, a defeated look on his face.

"So what kind of punishment you plan to give me?" Red looked tired.

"I am saving that for later." Yellow skips happily to the other dexholders after she told red this sentence.

"Yellow, you look like a kid, haha."

"Mean red."

"Hahaha"

"I don't want to talk to you anymore" Yellow grumbles

"Ah… sorry Yellow, it was just a joke~"

"Hmph" Obviously Yellow is just acting, but poor Red fell for it.

"Sorry… Yellow, I didn't mean it. Aw come on~ Cutie cute yellow~" Red trying to sweet talk himself into safety.

While everyone laughed at the sight of the so called Champion be at a little girl's mercy.

"To punish you for calling me a child Red, your punishment is doubled and you need to be punished. Two times." Yellow smirked.

"Oka-wait WHAT?"

"No? then I am not talking with you anymore."

Another defeated expression on Red's face. "Okay, okay…"

Almost everyone understand their feelings. Only themselves does not.

* * *

As the group advances towards Lugia Downtown Mall, Sapphire starts with her usual hungry groans again.

"You look like cookie monster from Sesame Street." Ruby laughed at her.

"SAY WHAT?"

"Okay… Maybe you don't. Now you look more like a monster from Ultraman."

"SAY WHAT AGAIN?"

"Now you look like a handicapped person that is just plain deaf. Haha!" and Ruby flashed away, leaving Sapphire chasing him like a wild girl. Oh wait, she IS a wild girl.

This leaves Gold, Kris, Silver with his Sneasel, Yellow, Red, Blue and the always anti social Green.

"Why are we here anyways…" Green mumbled under his breath

"You forgot we need to buy equipment and food and many other things right?"

"Okay... you guys keep it up, I will use my Rhydon to carry things for you guys. I am going to walk on my own." Green called out his Rhydon, and gave the Ultra Ball to Red.

"But why?" Red with a question mark on his face.

"Because… Blue is annoying." Said Green as he walked into a Cyber Café.

"Thanks Green, I'll come back on you later." Blue emits a aura of undoing.

So the group brought various items and appliances like an oven, a clothes iron, Expresso machine, various dry foods to stockpile in their apartment in case anyone gets hungry in random times, and then Gold brought a fluffy Chikirota doll and gave it to Crystal.

"?" Kris was tottaly surprised.

"Call out your own Chikorita please."

Kris did as told.

The Chikorita starts to play with the fake Chikorita, having fun or easier speaking, made her Pokemon happy as a bright bulb.

"Why, Gold?" Kris is confused on why Gold treated her own Pokemon so good.

"Because…."a wild scream from nowhere ruined the atmosphere.

A young girl, probably a first year student is running away from a Machoke. Possibly wild, possibly trainer owned. But who cares? It is running in the gang's direction.

Kris is stunned and forgot that she need to get out of the way… until Gold thrashed the Machoke into the air with his Typhlosion.

"What the hell are you doing Kris? Didn't you saw the Machoke coming? Are you tired of living or what to be in a wild Machoke's way? Do you know how hurt will you be if you got stomped by a huge Machoke like that one in the air?" Gold erupted without reason, scaring every member of the gang, especially Crystal.

"I….i…."

Gold left in anger.

"Hey Gold, calm do-" Red was stopped by Blue before he could finish his sentence.

"He's acting. Mister Hollywood Gold. Super Hollywood actor." Blue explained to Red and Yellow, and they immediately smiled secretly. While Kris chased after Gold, tears rolling in her eyes.

Finally Kris catched up with Gold. Or should we say, Gold let Kris catched up with himself.

"Gold… I am…"

"Shut up." Kris is immediately silenced by Gold's sudden reaction

Kris literally broke out in tears

"I-do-don't-know-wh-why-yo-yo-you-are-treat-treating-m-me-like-this!"

"Because you placed yourself in such a dangerous position! What if you get hurt? Do you know how hurt will I be watching you get hurt by that Machoke?" Gold flared up, and of course from this Hollywood actor, its all an act.

"…"

"Promise me, be careful next time. Okay? Kris you idiot."

"O-oka-okay…" Kris is slightly relieved, but tears still flow down her cheek because she never see Gold flare up like that since they long know each other.

Gold grabbed the chance and kissed Crystal in the lips.

Crystal was too stunned to react, getting kissed in the middle of the public.

"Fooled you."

And then you see Kris chasing Gold across the street.

* * *

Meanwhile, Green is getting his ass pawned by the boy he tricked just now, in a computer game that Green knows nothing about.

Green harshly bet 1500 dollars with that kid again because he thinks that the kid is too stupid to do anything well. As he realize that he is losing the bet, he messeged Blue with his cellphone.

"Come to the cybercafé now. I need your help."

Blue arrived just in time the game ended. Green lost, obviously.

Green whispered to Blue about lending him money because he didn't have any left.

Surprisingly, Blue gave him 1500 dollars exact. Green handed that arrogant kid the prize money, and headed out the cybercafé with a pissed off face.

"I'll pay you back."

"You don't have to, those cash are fake."

Green was surprised for a moment.

"Expected from you, annoying woman. I knew it long ago."

"Liar."

"Whatever."

And this ends up with Green treating cheerful Blue with a chocolate milkshake.

* * *

Red however, was hearing the most embarrassed moment of his life.

Due to Blue suddenly running away from him and Yellow, she left Yellow and Red alone.

They walked silently, both brainstorming for ideas on how to talk to each other

"Umm.."

"Err…"

"Whats up?" Red asked, giving Yellow the chance to speak first.

"Never mind me… whats the matter Red?" Yellow pushed the chance back.

"Uhh… The weather sure is good isin't it?" Fail Red is fail, what a genius topic.

"Yes sure it is…" Yellow failed with Red together.

They continued to walk side by side silently, until Red finally found an opening.

"Hey yellow! Wanna grab a bite?" Red pointed at the snack shop beside him.

According to the signboard, this shop sells various types of frozen yoghurts.

"Su…sure." Yellow answered shyly.

And so Red picked a Chocolate with Peanut fillings, while Yellow picked a Strawberry Yoghurt.

"Just so how do you plan to punish me anyway?"

"It's a secret~"

"Haha Yellow, you look cute on that expression."

*Blushes* "Really?"

"No."

*Facepalms*

"Just joking, you are really cute, except that your mouth looks like a cat in the mud."

"Eh? Uhh…" Yellow looked to the reflective table only to realize that her mouth is so dirty due to her eating attire failing.

"Here, let me wipe it off for you." Red grabs a tissue, and starts wiping Yellow's mouth squeaky clean.

"Thank you Red…"

"No problem. Now can you tell me the punishment?"

"Its Punishments."

"Aw…"

Yellow smiled with her signature cute smile. She sure is enjoying her moment with Red, until…

"GET BACK HERE YOU SISSY BOY!"

"SOMEBODY HELP! THERE IS A WILD ANIMAL CHASING ME!"

Red and Yellow gave a poker face to Sapphire and Ruby, they haven't run out of energy yet to stop the all-out tag game.

Ruby and Sapphire ran for almost the whole downtown,

Until Crystal appears and knocked them both down with Razor Leaf.

"These bunch of morons are so annoying, running here and there like kids…." Kris said while cleaning her hand. Behind her is a severely wounded Gold.

"Im dying Kris…"

"Shut up liar."

Yellow and Red grinned at this hilarious sight.

"Hey guys! Time to go home already, its already 10 o'clock! We have school tomorrow, remember?" From some direction we heard Blue shouting at us, until we realize she and Green is on top of us, flying down with Green's Charizard.

"Wild Green appeared." Red smiled.

Surprisingly, Green which is always anti social hopped down Charizard with a grin hanged on his face.

"What happened between you two?" Red felt curious about this.

"Looks like someone go for a date~ lovey dovey~" Yellow found her chance for a revenge.

Blue took out her cosmetic mirror, and show it on Yellow.

"?"

"Speak for yourself."

Yellow's face flushed red.

"Anyways, its time to go home! Green, can you call out Rhydon again to carry this two idiots?"

Green called Rhydon without a word.

"Wow, since when Green got in control by a woman?" Red sarcastically asked.

"Shut up slowpoke."

* * *

Another awkward moment ensures upon sleep time because of Red and Yellow sharing the same bed, while Green just go downtown in the middle of the night to get a coffee for himself. He ain't gonna sleep in the living room, he said before leaving the apartment.

Until Blue ran downstairs and dragged Green all the way back to the apartment, 'allowing' him to share a bed with her.

"No."

"Yes."

"I said no, pesky woman."

"You can't change my mind." She called out Wigglypuff and commanded her Pokemon to use Sing, rendering Green totally asleep. She carried Green into her room, who knows what will she do to poor Green.

Red and Yellow decided that it is best not to stay near Blue to prevent themselves dragged into the mess.

"So… are you sure you are going to share a bed with me?" Red asked, worried.

"Yes Red, the floor is too cold for you."

"Mount Silver is colder. This is totally nothing compared to that."

"No, Red. I said no". Yellow firmly rejected.

"Its okay Yellow, I can sleep…." Yellow interferes, cutting Red's sentence

"This is the first punishment okay?"

"All right, you win…" Red changed to his pajamas in the bathroom before walking straight up the bed, beside Yellow.

As expected from sleepyhead Yellow, she fell asleep in 5 minutes short.

"You know… you look cute when you sleep."

"Red…" Yellow talking in her sleep.

Red smiles, and hugged her in his sleep without him knowing it.

#

Yellow woke up in Red's chest, surprised but not daring to break away. She doesn't want to wake her own precious Red in his sleep.

Until Red finally awakes.

"Ye-yellow!" His face flushed deep red when he saw the blonde in his chest

"I-im sorry Yellow, I didn't know."

Yellow gave her a "its okay" look, while the two washed their face and brushed their teeth, they walked to the living room together, expecting to see Blue and Green.

"That bitch's still asleep like a pig, if you were going to ask that." Green spoke without even turning his face on us.

"Woah. Whats with the firepower Green?" Red was clearly stunned.

"That bitch, she made me slept on the floor! The cold-hard-floor! So much for saying about sharing a bed."

"Green, are you disappointed that you didn't sleep with Blue?"

"No…its because-"

Red and Yellow laughed at Green, rendering Green too embarrassed to respond.

"Go and bath Green, we got class today. Remember? From now until 10, we still have 1 hour exact to spare before we need to go for class."

"Whatever."

* * *

This is chapter 3 folks, battles incoming on chapter four! Stay tuned!

-Leon


	4. Chapter 4 - Time for Class

Hello there readers! A very good morning ( or good night if you are living on the other side of Earth ) and now its time to Battle! I hope you enjoy this new chapter:D

Answering my beloved reviewers:

**Shin : Thanks friend, this gave me alot of motivation! Although my English is really not as good as you think. Maybe average, because Malaysian's English standard is as low as you can think of. The punishment "arc" will be continued later for something i assume you will like more. Stay tuned :D**

And sorry I am not responding to any guest reviewers, Simply because the name "Guest" is used by all anonymous reviewers that I don't know which to answer. So please, at least change the display name.

Anyways, this fic is open to suggestions. Suggest your ideas, and you might even see your ideas appearing on the next chapters!

OC submission will be open probably on the next chapter, but be warned- your OCs will get owned real hard by the main characters. Its because I need some opponents to deal with :/

**Anyways, let's get on with the fic, shall we?**

* * *

**Chapter 4 – Time for Class**

The Kanto gang were sitting in the middle 2 by 2, since their homeroom teacher, Loreiei has not entered the classroom to arrange seatings yet.

Speaking of this, the Johto and Hoenn gang are in another class which is 2-B, except genius Crystal getting placed in 2-A on her own.

Everyone starts to know their classmates, while Red and Green starts to get their fan base because they are just cool. A League Champion and another, a League Runner Up. Which girl could have resisted that?

Green just ignores the girls, while Red desperately tries to stop the girls from challenging Yellow's patience any longer. Yellow's face had darken since the girls starts to flirt with Red.

And then, Blue starts with her genius ideas again.

"Why don't you just lie to the girls saying that Yellow is your girlfriend?" Blue whispered to Red. Like Red will ever fall for that.

"Excuse me girls, I have a girlfriend, she is sitting right beside Blue!" Red pointed to the girl beside Blue, and literally facepalmed because he fell for Blue's trick.

"Oh god… what did I do."

Surprisingly, Yellow complies with that lie, coming over and hugging Red from behind. The girls walked back to their seats, disappointed.

"You mean it, don't you? Red." Yellow whispers to Red.

"Uhh…Eh?" Red never saw this coming.

"No?"

"Ehh…."

"Red~ your face is blushing like an apple~" Of course, Blue butted in while they're talking.

"Its… just a li-"

"Lie, right? Okay." Yellow hangs her head and walks back to her seat, secretly crying beneath her table.

Blue shakes her head, leaving Red speechless.

"I can't use a lie to get Yellow to like me! Real gentlemen do things the true way!" Red thought in his mind.

Until Green tells everyone to shut up.

* * *

"Good morning, students. I am your homeroom teacher from now on, and I will be in charge of battling trainings and ice classes." Loreiei spoke confidently to the class.

"Good morning, teacher."

"Before that, let's make a little bit of adjustments to your seat, shall we?"

Blue frowned on that, until Loreiei decided to swap Green with Yellow's seat.

And now Blue is sitting with Green, Red is sitting with Yellow. Yellow is still crying, tho.

"Yellow…I am sorry you know, please don't cry like that…" Red's guiltiness overwhelms his shyness.

Yellow turns her head away.

"Here goes nothing then." Red pulls Yellow's head around, and kissing her on the spot. The whole class, including Loreiei is totally stunned by this moment.

"R-red! What-" Yellow spoke blushing but Red cuts off her sentence by kissing even harder.

"This is my way of apology." Red finally stops, Yellow blushes happily.

"So, there is a little couple over there, eh? Well no matter. Before everyone is allowed into the training field, I would like everyone to vote and choose for our class representative, while I will explain some of the battle rules later."

Blue beats Green in the run of the class's representative by 1 vote.

"Damn you Red, why didn't you vote for me and vote for that crazy woman instead? You know clearly well that I chose to run for this boring position is just to stop her from messing with the class!" Green flared up at Red that sits infront him.

"I…my vote was stolen by Blue when she was voting."

"Darn this annoying woman."

"Class representatives will be in charge of any events, and managing the student's discipline while teachers are not in class." Blue raised up her hand happily "Hai~"

Green facepalms.

"So now, I will be explaining the battle rules. Rule number one, no killing. (duh) Rule number two, no insulting opponents."

Green frowned.

"Rule number three, no Pokemon above level 90 is allowed, you will need to train some new ones."

Red frowned.

"Rule number four, no Ditto allowed." Loreiei glares at Blue.

Blue frowned.

"Well that's about it. Please queue up outside the glass and prepare to move to the battle arena."

After she finishes her sentence, everybody was gone.

"…"

* * *

"Green, you know that your old money tricking trick won't work the second time." Red spoke to Green at the spectator's seat, while watching Blue getting ready to battle their classmate.

"Whatever, I have more tricks than you think."

"Since when you become more and more like Blue?"

"Shut up slowpoke."

#

"Go, my dear Fearow!" For some reason that boy over there heard about Blue's bird phobia, but it's already too late. She conquered that already.

"Go, Wigglypuff!"

"Fearow, Drill Peck!"

"Evade and use Sing!"

Wigglypuff sucks in air to float up in the air, evading Fearow's attack.

"Fearow, Aerial Ace!"

"What?"

Fearow turned over from the ground and slammed Wigglypuff from below.

"Blue lost the first match…" Yellow spoke worryingly.

Red checked his Pokedex. Fearow is on level 51, while Wigglypuff is on level 43. No wonder Aerial Ace could knock out Wigglypuff so easily.

"Go, Zapdos!"

Everyone, including the Fearow trainer, but excluding the Kanto gang, were astonished that Blue owns a legendary Pokemon.

"Zapdos, Thunderbolt!" And that spells the end of Fearow.

And the rest of the Fearow's Pokemon were equally wiped out by Zapdos's first attack.

The trainer paid 200 dollar for his loss to Blue, which bounces back to Red and Green like a little child.

"Lunch is on me!"

"I was planning to eat through your wallet anyway." Green said, leaving Blue annoyed.

"Hey, how gentlemen could you be?"

"Says the one that let me slept on the floor."

Blue was left speechless. "Fine."

Next up is Green versus the kid from last kid had challenged Green again.

"That idiotic kid still didn't realize that the money is fake!" Blue laughed out, leaving people to stare at her.

"Sorry…"

"I am not going easy on you this time, kid." Green taunted the kid.

"Well I am not too. Go, Kadabra!"

"Go, Alakazam!" This is clearly that Green wants to taunt the kid in any way.

"Kadabra, Psybeam!"

"Alakazam, Psybeam!"

"Hey, you did that on purpose don't you?"

"What can you do about it?" Green taunted heavily. The kid is obviously in a rage.

"Why you…" Kadabra was wiped out of the arena before the kid could finish his sentence.

"EH?" Yellow was surprised that the Kadabra flew over her head.

"Tricky Green. He forced the kid to go in a rage, which just concentrate on resisting Green's taunts. And then Green wiped Kadabra because Kadabra's trainer did not give him any orders."

"Oh Green you are so bad~" Blue grinned.

"…" Red and Yellow looked at Blue with a poker face.

"You son of a…" The kid rages at his own defeat.

"Looks like someone is getting some disciplinary action." Loreiei smirked.

"Wait- what? Green I am sorr-" Loreiei drags the crying kid away."

"Useless wimps." Green mutters in his breath, then proceed to join the Kanto gang in spectating other matches.

"Wait… where is my prize money?" Green realized, but it is already too late.

* * *

"It's so sad that there are no proper challenges here up to our standard." Red sighed.

"Sure there is."

"?"

"Me. Green Oak."

"You? Oh please at least look at yourself." Red laughed.

"What?" Green was clearly insulted.

"Says the mister Oak getting controlled by a girl."

Green blushes, and turned away.

"Hey, Green! There is some tag battle going on over there!"

"Why did you tell me that for?" Green asked, uninterested on the tag battle.

"Because you are coming with me!" Blue dragged Green away, leaving Yellow and Red smiling at Green's reaction.

"Go, Articuno!"

"Go, Arcanite!"

The opponent called out a Pidgeot and a Lucario.

"Green, help me! I am scared of birds!" Blue hugged Green, obviously acting.

"You called out a bird Pokemon yourself you liar."

"Mean." Blue grumbles.

Green wiped out both Pidgeot and Lucario with a Overheat attack, showing no mercy.

The opponent couple called out a Chansey and a Gloom, but they both got wiped out by Arcanite's fire blast again.

The opponent forfeited the match after that. "Who are you guys?"

"Pokemon league first runner up and third runner up."

Green took the prize money of 600 dollars from the victory of the tag match.

Since then, almost nobody dares to challenge Green again.

* * *

The Kanto gang was having their lunch at the school canteen, until the Jotho and Hoenn group came.

"Look who's so nice to have a lunch without inviting us."

"…."

"Anyways Green, why did you bring a PINK COLOURED lunchbox?"

"Shut up…"

"Blue gave Green her own lunchbox because she wanted Green to pay for her food, ordering a table of dishes."

"And where's the dishes you were talking about?"

"Blue finished them." Green said with a poker face expression.

The Jotho and Hoenn group dropped their jaws.

"And what's that Gold? It smells delicious."

"I know right, I am a uber professional cook!"

"WHAT?" Everyone, including Green, shouted at that statement.

Crystal grabbed a bite from Gold's lunchbox, and then lets out a squeal, then closes her mouth with her hand.

"Delicious, right? My dear." Gold asked

"Yes my dea- WAIT WHAT?" Crystal slammed Gold on the table.

"Typical Kris…" Yellow and Blue laughed at the couple.

"Hey Yellow, Do you think that Kris and Gold like each other?"

"Yes." Kris blushed.

"Who does Green like?"

"Blue?" Blue frowned.

"Who does Ruby like?"

"Sapphire?" Sapphire literally shouted "HEY!" while Ruby facepalms.

"Who does Sapphire like?" Sapphire tries to shut Blue up but to no avail.

"Ruby?" Ruby facepalms again.

"Who does Yellow like?"

"Red?"

"YOU JUST GOT IT!" Everyone laughed, except Yellow that blushes mad "E-EH?" and Red that doesn't know how to react.

* * *

This is chapter 4 I guess, quite boring on my view, but I promise I will try to get better. Post ideas and reviews please:D

-Leon


	5. Chapter 5 - Time for Business

Chapter 4 is up!

Enjoy the chapter is the word I can only say.

* * *

**Chapter 5 – Time for business**

Today is the day of the monthly Pokemon test.

Every year of students are required to take part in this competition. Crystal is very excited about it, and Gold is shivering on the way to the main school block.

"Nightmare incoming." Gold shivers.

"What are you, a tortoise?" Kris immediately insulted him.

"I always fail at exams."

"Oh… well then, good luck." Kris said sarcastically.

* * *

Gold's Point of view

"What is Rattata and Raticate's signature attack?"

Tackle?

"What does Pichu evolve into?"

I own a pichu and I never see it evolve… hmm… pipichu?

"State a pokemon that can eat your dream or give you a nightmare."

Dragonite. Man that huge bastard is scary it haunted me for three days after I escaped from it's attacks.

"Gold, what in the world happened to you?" His class's homeroom teacher, Blaine, facepalms so hard it literally leaved a red palm on his head.

"Yes sir? I am confident I can score this exam!"

"Oh god why…" Blaine walked away in disgust.

And this resulted in Gold getting a complete zero in his first test.

* * *

Meanwhile, a "battle" is happening in Class 3-B.

"Miss Blue, can I have your number please?" A fanboy spoke.

"Its WE!"

"Oh, okay. Miss Blue, can we have your number please?"

"Yeah, you are so beautiful, I bet you are as kind as an angel to give us your number, please?"

Fanboys queuing up from the beginning of the corridor until the end of the corridor of their class.

"Sorry, I'm occupied." Blue rejected.

"But why? Who? We'll kill him for you."

"This!" Blue hugged Green which is silently eating his lunch in the class. "Hey, what the heck? Get off me annoying woman."

All the fanboys emit a dark aura, preparing to kill… you know who.

Blue dragged Green's hand and run.

"Thanks for the mess, bitch." Green shouted to the chestnut coloured hair girl infront of him, running.

"Why you're welcome."

Green decided to use Pidgeot's whirlwind to blow the fanboys away, until the Pokedex rang.

"Pidgeot , Level 61. Fanboys, Level 100."

"Oh god why." Green turned back to run.

They ran like no tomorrow, until Green finally called Charizard and used Fly to take the duo home.

"Thanks, you super annoying woman." Green said as he got off Charizard infront the Hostel gate.

Blue kissed him instantly, Green was stunned, and then as he prepared to return the kiss, the Pokedex suddenly rang up a speech.

"Ditto, Transforming Pokemon."

"You know what Blue, I am going to kill you. Now." Green chased after Blue, which ran into the hostel lobby already, laughing non-stop.

* * *

Every dex holder is now sitting inside Room 0103, wondering what Blue called them for.

"All right, *coughs* today I called everyone here is just for a sole reason – I brought a shop in the downtown area! *coughs*"

"WHAT?" Everyone was surprised.

"And, every one of you are going to be working there!"

"NO!" Everyone shouted, excluding Crystal that just fainted on the spot.

"No choice. Because I registered all of your names for the shop permit already."

"Damn you, Blue…"

So everyone had no choice but to follow Blue towards the so-called "shop" in the middle of the night.

"I want my sleep, dear…." Gold said to Kris, earning a smack to his face, waking up instantly.

"Thank you."

Red carried the sleepyhead Yellow behind his back, while Green rode on his Rhydon, sleeping on it. Oh and, it's a Rhyhorn now.

"Okay, we have arrived on our destination!"

"…"

"Blastoise, Surf!"

Everyone woke up, wet.

"For your information, we are setting up an ice cream shop. It consists of various flavours, blablabla. Although it is a small (very small) shop, I hope everyone work hard so that we get the money to expand the shop!" Blue jumped to the air.

"But…how do you get all the money?" Green asked.

"Steal."

"You said you turned over a new leaf."

"I lied, now shut up."

"Okay…" Green fell into his sleep again along with everyone else.

"Blastoise, Surf!"

Everyone woke up, wet as ever."

* * *

So sorry for the chapter being short, **because I plan to focus the shop opening chapter into one.**

Next chapter ETA up on tomorrow

Until next time then.:)

-Leon


	6. Chapter 6 - Creamy Debut

Chapter 6 is up and it will be focusing on the shop. The next chapter the main plot should surface.

Sad life of mine to see there is not many new reviewers out there. To every readers there, rate and review please?:D

Anyways, on with the fic.

* * *

**Chapter 6 - Creamy Debut**

Today is the opening ceremony of Pallet Ice Cream Shop ( Blue named the shop based on Pallet Town ).

Crystal, Gold, Sapphire and Ruby promised to work hard in exchange for free ice creams as lunch, while Green was utterly pissed off to need to do something like that. He looked at his own waiter uniform with disbelief.

The uniform also includes a Wigglypuff hat that Blue previously bought from Lugia Downtown Mall.

Green frowned, Red sweated.

The group is busy preparing everything, the working hours are beginning soon.

But we see Sapphire eating ice creams in the storage…

* * *

The customers are starting to flock in, Yellow and Crystal took care of ice cream making while Sapphire, Red and Green served them to the customers.

Blue is the cashier, while Ruby uses his "fabulous" Pokemon to perform infront the shop, attracting more customers ( and fangirls ).

Silver was sleeping in a box in the storage.

Surprisingly, the business ran smoothly, probably because of the massive amount of fangirls of Ruby, Red and Green and the massive amount of fanboys for Blue.

By noon, the gang had already grossed 2000 dollars.

"Red, take this chocolate butter ice cream to table 2."

"Green, serve the milo dinosaur drink to table 5."

"Yellow, make another blueberry cup ice cream, I'll call Sapphire to serve it to table 3 later."

"Ruby, try another performance, that one is getting boring."

"Crystal, can you brew another ice lemon tea? Table 8 wants it"

"Sapphire, welcome the customers and lead them to their seats."

"Silver….? Where is he?"

"I am not going to take it lying down!" Blue was surprised by someone shouting, and then she looked over to another girl that looked like Crystal's twin sister. Crystal looked at that girl in disbelief.

"You, Blue, had damaged the school order and tarnished our bright PokeSpec High's school reputation by using some kind of drug to drug almost all of the boys and now you are opening a shop to spread your vicious propaganda? As the prefect of PokeSpec High, I will stop you!"

"Are you blind? This is an ice cream shop, not a propaganda shop." Blue retaliated.

"Uhh…whatever. Look at the amount of fanboys affected by your spell! This will tarnish PokeSpec High's name! They look like perverts in outsider's eye!"

"They also look like perverts in my eye. Now can you excuse me? We're running a business here."

"Erm… miss prefect, why don't you sit down and have one of our –" Yellow tries to calm the situation

"And you! Miss Yellow, you are suspected of having a relationship with Mister Red over there. Students like you shouldn't have a relationship!" Yellow blushed.

"The school doesn't prohibit it." Green retaliated for Yellow, well he's speaking the truth. The school rules book doesn't even have any section concerning student relationships.

"BUT I DO!"

"That's your problem."

"THAT'S IT! I will also be taking this Green sir to the disciplinary department for disrespecting a prefect!"

"You can try."

"Prefects, attack!" The prefect leader ordered her prefects to charge into the shop, aiming to capture Blue, Yellow, Red and Green.

"Sexy!" Gold received a slam in the head.

"Fanboys, attack!" Everyone in the shop including some still queuing attacked the prefects without mercy.

"I can't believe this… a war is erupting in our shop…" Red sighed, watching this strange battle going on.

"Blastoise, Surf!"

Everyone in the battle was blown away by the water wave, including the Fanboys.

"Two birds in one stone!"

"Blue, you just flushed our customers out of the road. Oh, and you damaged the souvenir shop on the opposite side of our ice cream shop." Green reported.

"Pictures or it didn't happen."

"You kidding me."

"You are correct."

As the gang closed down the shop temporarily because of class, they journeyed ahead to the main school block, only to getting swarm with fangirls for Green.

"Make way." Green said coldly, no one listening.

"Pidgeot, whirlwind!"

The fangirls flew away. Gold watched in horror when he noticed a fangirl dropped into a chimney of an house beside the main road.

"Keep walking." Green commanded coldly, everyone following in horror of getting blown away like that.

"Walking sure is tired…" Blue groaned.

"Get over it, Charizard and Rhyhorn cannot carry so many of us."

"Ditty, car!"

Ditto transformed into a Lamborghini Gallardo Spyder.

"Dumb girl, you expect to use a two-seated car to bring us to school?"

"Oh…sorry. Ditty, another car!"

Ditto transformed into a normal city car.

Everyone excluding Gold and Crystal board the car because the car ran out of free space.

"You can't leave me in the lurch with a wolf like that!" Crystal shouted to the leaving car.

There's a sound shouted back reading "Oh yes we can!" leaving Kris and Gold walking to the school.

* * *

Classes finished smoothly, except Gold which get reprimanded for getting a perfect zero in the last test.

"Groan…" Gold walked home with a defeated face.

"You told teacher you are confident of scoring the test? Hahaha! What a joke!" Kris digged deeper into Gold's sadness.

"Damn you Kris, shut up."

And then Red and the gang appeared. "Hi guys!"

"Hi!"

They joined up to walk home, but wait where's Blue?

"Make way!" The group by instinct dived to the sides of the road, then watched as a Pagani Zonda flew past them.

"Is that Blue driving her Ditto again?"

"You are absolutely correct."

"I want to catch a Ditto next time. Damn Blue abuses ditto, so hax." Gold groaned in frustration.

"Ditto, Gold." Kris told Gold.

"What, where?"

"No, I mean ME TOO."

"Aw…"

And so they continued their "job". It ran smoothly, with the shop grossed 7000 dollars total in just a day. (Thanks to the fanboys/fangirls to be exact) Little do the gang know, someone is watching them from afar, threatening to destroy the shop.

* * *

Not very long, but still it's an update! Well then, until next time.

-Leon


	7. Chapter 7 - Love coated in Blood

Well, everything and every story have a dark side, an antagonist. I can't expect the story to stay happy forever, no story works like that.

This is the first story arc, as known as the first serious part of the story. But don't fret, the comedy part will be back, I promise you.

Once again, **I sincerely apologize for my bad English.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon Adventures / Special, and I am not interested in owning Pokemon Anime, not at all.**

Well then, we shall proceed with the fan fiction.

* * *

**Chapter 7 - Love coated in Blood**

The Kanto gang was setting up shop after their daily routine (class).

Everyone arrives on time, except the lady of the shop, Blue herself. Strangely though, Blue never arrives late at any meeting, except if something happened then she will not show up at all.

"Perhaps she got a detention?"

"No. She will send her Pokemon and inform us if that happens. I am going on a search for her."

"Well, well. Looks like Green is panicking for his beloved after all."

"Shut up, Slowpoke."

* * *

**BLUE'S POW**

I woke up in a dark room, totally knowing nothing. I got sleepy when I sucked in some dust, man air pollution is getting worse nowadays… wait, that should be sleep powder! Who the heck and why the heck? Is this kidnapping? The kidnapper's gonna get it from me. Or maybe I should loot him instead. Numerous plans of vengeance popped up in my brilliant head.

Until I realized I'm tied up, hands and legs by a rope that feels kind of like grass. Is that a Bulbasaur? No. ITS TWO BULBASAURS. My eyes adjusted to the dark room which I am trapped in.

Now I am playing escape mania, real life version.

"Having fun, Miss Blue?"

"Who are you?" I shouted back. Wait, that sound, that girl. Sounds very familiar, I thought that I heard this not long ago.

The girl walked into my view, and my eyes widen in anger.

She is the head prefect that tried to crush my shop yesterday. Seriously, can a prefect do that?

"Fancy watching a prefect kidnapping a student. That' . . .saw."

"Why thank you so much Miss Blue."

"Shoot, what do you want with me?"

"Silence you…Forever." I widen my eyes in disbelief, I cannot do anything now. Not with my hands tied up by stupid Bulbasaurs.

Wait, I still got my hat.

"Ditty, transform!" My hat transformed into a Charizard (based on Green's I think) and burned away the two Bulbasaurs. They sure looked like low-leveled wild Pokemon, they got knocked out easily in Ditty's first attack.

"Well,well. That's not very nice of you, Miss Blue."

"Why thank you."

"Veteran thief, cunning as always, the Evolver, one of the Masked Children, one of the semi-finalist of the Pokemon League, stopped the Mask of Ice, sent Amarillo del Bosque Verde to defeat Master Lance."

"Are you a stalker or a fan girl of mine? Wait...Master?" I widen my eyes in total disbelief. The head prefect of PokeSpec High is a minion of Lance? "But that was a million years ago!"

"Master Lance never falls, Blue. But you are going to. Your time has come."

I started to retaliate by calling out Blasty, but he got knocked out immediately by a yellow beam shortly after he caught sight of it.

"Arceus, is that a hyper beam? I never knew Bulbasaurs can learn hyper beam."

"No…That's no Bulbasaur." A Dragonite walked out behind her.

I widen my eyes even more, not believing any of my own sight. I can't believe for everything I went through, my life was going to end on the hands of a wimpy bitch.

"**SAY YOUR PRAYERS**!" Dragonite braced for another hyper beam attack. I can clearly notice that the beam attack is dedicated for me.

_Dad…Mum…I am sorry_…Your daughter didn't even have time to cherish our relationship.

_Green…I…_

And then my vision blacked out.

* * *

**GREEN'S POW**

"Excuse me sir, have you seen a girl with chestnut brown hair, a white hat, blue coloured top and pink skirt, about as high as me?"

"Sorry, no."

"Thank you." I raced forward. What is the awkward and eerie feeling in my chest? I dashed forward and prepared to turn at the corner infront me, but I stopped by realization.

I was stunned by the information my eyes gave me.

The whole corridor of the ground floor classroom is filled with bodies. Bloody, bodies.

I walked forward in fear, hoping not to see Blue inside the group of casualties.

Then I realized a boy, nearly to his last breath. I rushed over, called out Alakazam to cast recover. It didn't work, but at least I prolonged his lifespan by at least 5 minutes longer.

"What happened?"

"Dragon Rage….Dragoni…te…Girl…taken..awa….y…." The boy passed away. I closed his eyes with my palm, chanted a silent prayer in my heart. Rest in peace.

I raced forward once more, and then I found a familiar necklace.

This sea blue necklace… was the one I gave to Blue as a valentine gift last year. I found it on Agatha's half-dead body when I defeated her some years ago, I kept it because I think that it has some kind of special powers. I never believed she will actually wear it; she had tons of branded jewelries, but…

Now its not the time to think of this.

And then I remembered when I took this necklace from Agatha. It showed me the face of Koga trying to evade Gengar's shadow. Wait…This necklace…

Has the power to record everything it sees. I plunged my eyes deeper into the necklace, and I saw a girl, about the same age as us, dragging a sleeping Blue away. It's obvious that she was targeting Blue, or not I will probably find her dead body here.

I gave Red a phone call about the impending situation. And then I called out Alakazam once more, using his psychic powers to read the necklace, hoping to find some clues from it.

At least it succeeded.

Charizard, fly! I flew in the direction Alakazam last pointed, and left him there to meet up with Red and the others.

* * *

**?'s POW**

Master Lance…The mission is a success.

"Good work Alleria, now the prophecy is just beginning." The other side hanged the phone.

I smiled at my cellphone, contended that I did my job. And then I looked at the victim that I just killed.

She was bathing…in her own bath. Bloody bath, and her "Ditty" beside her, apparently fainted.

I called out my Dragonite…no, Master Lance's Dragonite to finish off the transforming Pokemon. I would not leave any chances for her friends to find out who I am.

As Dragonite prepared to launch another hyper beam, a bright light caught my eyes. It is something like a flash bang…

* * *

Green's POW

Blue…whatever you do, you are not allowed to die. I will buy every Poke ball in the world and catch every ghost Pokemon in the world to haunt you in your afterlife.

As Charizard flew, I found a power room at the back of the school garden. I flew there following normal human instinct, because there's a hole on the walls of the building. Something like a Dragon attack.

I landed beside the building, then I saw a Dragonite charging up his hyper beam. It was charging directly in my direction ( the wall hole ), and my leg grew roots that prevented me from running for some reason. A girl stand in front of me, surprised for the first moment, then she grinned viciously.

And a bright flash filled my eyes.

…

I thought I was dead…until I hear a familiar voice.

"Green, can you see?"

"Green!"

I spent a few seconds adjusting my eyesight, and I saw the one calling out for me.

It was Red. And apparently the hyper beam missed because of the flash skill Pikachu used in the area.

Everyone of the Dexholders came, including a strange green-haired with a piece of green jewel on his head.

I instinctively turned to the wall hole, and saw the girl still trying to adjust her eyesight towards this sudden Flash.

And then I saw a Dragonite. Then I heard Yellow shouted in horror.

"This…is Lance's Dragonite that was brainwashed years ago!"

Lance?

Shit.

* * *

**Red's POW**

We ran to the place that Green told us about, and we saw a horrifying sight. Everyone on the corridor was dead. Only an Alakazam stand. I assume that's Green's Alakazam, and I ran there. The Pokemon communicated with me through telepathy, and told me that his trainer has flew to a direction the Pokemon is pointing.

We followed Alakazam, until we reached a small building. We saw another horrifying sight.

Blue is lying on the floor…dead.

And the third horrifying sight we saw… an Dragonite. Accumulating power for a hyper beam attack towards a dazed Green.

Crystal fainted on this situation, I assume she failed to accept the truth that Blue has…

Darn. Whoever did this, will pay.

"Pika, Flash at the Dragonite!"

"ChuChu, Flash!" Yellow yelled to her own Pikachu.

* * *

"So, everyone came to see the marvelous plight of your friend, eh?"

"YOU! WHAT HAD YOU DONE TO BLUE?"

"YOU'RE GONNA PAY!"

"Doesn't matter. The prophecy had begun. You Dexholders can do nothing to stop it. NOTHING! HAHAHAHAHA!"

"Pika, megavolt at the Dragonite!" Red growled with rage.

"Alakazam, Psychic! Arcanite, Fire blast! Rhyhorn, Horn attack! Pidgeot, Steel wing! Scizor, Swift!" Green shouted with the loudest sound he ever had.

"This Dragonite have no use anymore. His job is done. Rest in pieces, Dragonite! We shall meet again, Red and Green!" the girl called out an Abra and teleported herself to safety, beyond our reach. The Dragonite fainted to our massive offense.

Green dashed to Blue instantly.

"Blue, Blue!"

Blue opened her eyes forcefully, her bloody body was damaged beyond recovery.

"Gre….en…"

Yellow starts to cry. Gold had no idea what could he do to salvage the situation. Silver and Crystal both fainted in fear. While Red just stand there…clenching his teeth.

"Lance…you…will…**PAY**!"

* * *

"Alakazam, Recover on Blue!"

The spell doesn't work.

"TRY HARDER!"

Alakazam casted Recover again, this time not pausing nor stopping the spell. Although so, Blue's body showed no signs of recovery at all.

"Green...i'm sorry…"

"NO, SHUT UP! YOU WON'T DIE!"

"Its all right Green…my time is up…"

**"NO!"**

"Promise…me…you will live happily…_without me_…" Blue's hand fell from Green's face, a tear leaked out from her closing eyes.

Silence. Nobody dared to speak. Even the talkative Sapphire and Ruby just stood there like a log, disheartened.

And Green did something no one believe he would ever do.

He kissed Blue, vigorously.

Everyone started to tear up at the dejected Green.

"You damnit Blue… wake up!"

"You know that we cannot lose you!"

"You promised me my chocolate ice cream!"

**"WAKE UP!"**

"…"

Green gave up.

She let Blue's dead body down.

"I love you, Blue. I'm sorry." Tears start to drop from Red and Yellow's eyes. Green stood infront the girl she loved, not making any action. He just stood there…

And Blue's wounds started healing. Alakazam's Recover suddenly started its effect.

Green didn't noticed what everyone else saw. He turned his back on Blue, not wanting to see his beloved pass away.

"I love you." Green started crying, but stopped 1 second after.

"Did..I…just….hear….a….confession?"

Green widened his eyes, turning back facing Blue instantly. Blue woke up.

"Blue….!" Everyone ran over to Blue, carrying her up into a sitting position.

"I heard someone confessed to me…so I kicked Arceus in his…face!"

"Shut up." Green said that, although his eyes teared with happiness written obviously on his face.

"Now that's some experience… kicking Arceus in the face." Ruby joked, Blue scowled.

"Green… can you say those sentences again?"

"No."

"Aw…please?"

"NO. You did not hear anything." Green blushed furiously, Blue was smiling. That's the best smile she formed in her life.

* * *

"BLUE!" Crystal and Silver jumped up from their slumber and found out they were in the school's infirmary.

"SHIT, BLUE!" They raced out from their bed in synchronization, and stopped when they saw Blue drinking a glass of hot cocoa sitting infront of their ward. Red and Gold laughed, while Sapphire and Ruby were sleeping in a corner.

"Did I just got a nightmare?" Silver asked.

"Did I just got the same nightmare as yours?" Crystal looked at Silver.

"Yeah… Blue died, and revived, because superpower Gold saved the day."

"Aw dude, shut up. Don't snatch Green's credit." Red frowned.

"Okay, okay…."

"What just happened, Red?" Crystal and Silver said in unison.

"Magic."

* * *

**Somewhere in the shadows...**

"Sorry, master… for some reason, she revived even though she should be dead!" a girl in the shadows shouted in a phonecall.

"No matter, **Alleria**. It just seems that she got a more powerful willpower than I expected. At least we knew that if we were to get rid of that pesky girl, we must get rid of that spiky-haired boy first."

"Yes, master. My sincere apologies." The girl hanged the phone.

"Next time… it won't be so easy for you, Blue."

* * *

I hope that's good enough for a newbie writer like me, folks. Review and comment, thank you. Constructive critics are also accepted with opened arms.

Again, **sorry for my bad English**. Have a nice day.

-LeoN


	8. Chapter 8 - April Fools, fool?

Got a surprise in the last chapter?

Well, at least I successfully paired the anti-social Green.

Oh and I realized that Crystal's nickname is Crys instead of Kris, changing her name starting this chap.

Anyways, here is chapter 8. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon Adventures.**

* * *

**Chapter 8 – April Fools, fool?**

**GREEN'S POW**

I woke up in a bed in their apartment room.

Strange, I thought that I set my alarm already last night? Now I overslept. Oh, cool. I took my brown jacket; I still have 1 hour left towards school, so there's no time for me to hit the showers.

Everyone is sitting in the living room, including Gold , Silver and Crystal. That baseball kid have an ominous grin on his face. Something must be up.

"Green!" Blue came over and hugged me like a teddy bear. Since the day I confessed….never mind, she always does this every morning. "Let go already."

She **kissed me on my cheek**. Not to mention this every morning.

"Hey Green, today everyone's skipping class, so take that jacket off you. Today's Gold's birthday! Everyone agreed to celebrate and have fun."

"Is it? No wonder Gold has that ugly grin on his face through the morning."

"Oh come on, shut up you anti-social bastard, today's my birthday! Don't spoil the atmosphere."

"Whatever…"I sat down, preparing for the birthday celebration as I noticed the cake on the coffee table.

And then I hear a SPLASH.

My face….is in the cake.

"WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING GOLD?"

"April fools, Green! HAHAHAHAHAH!"

Now hitting the showers is compulsory.

I grabbed a piece of cake, throwing it on Gold's face, and I missed. I hit Crys instead.

Crys raged, grabbing another piece of cake, and threw it at me. She hit Blue, and everyone stops moving.

"You guys are really up for a fight…eh? BLASTOISE, SURF!"

**"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO BLUEEEEEEEEEEEEE, THE ROOMMMMMMMMMMM!**" Too late.

* * *

After cleaning the messed up room and fighting about who gets the chance to shower first, the group walked together to downtown. Today is Saturday, obviously there's no class. Only retarded Green didn't read the calendar.

"Say, we have to be careful. You know what happened to Blue yesterday." Crys reminded us, and instinctively all of us looked around for any impending danger.

"Say…did someone confessed to me yest—" Green covered Blue's mouth in panic.

"One more word and I'll break your face."

"Do you even dare to?"

"Shut up annoying woman."

Blue took out her cellphone, and played a recorded sound file. Green flushed bright red when he realized that Blue had his confession recorded.

"From now on you're gonna be mine. You do anything I say. Got it, d-e-a-r?" Blue stretched the last word sarcastically.

"Yes madam…" Green spoke with a 'fuck my life' expression on the group.

They reached downtown safely; lots of students are walking around the downtown because it's a holiday, duh.

Blue locked her hand around Green's, preventing him from running away, receiving ferocious glares from Green's fan girls at the same time.

"Looks like someone's dating…huh? Don't be a spotlight guys, let them have their own sweet time." Gold suggested, and then he whispered to Crys: "Shall we do that too?"

Crys used Ice Punch! Gold is frozen solid! And then Crys carried the frozen piece of ice away, with everybody following. Green tries to follow, but is zapped by Red's Pika.

"Thanks…I'll remember it." Green growled at Red, with Red laughing his ass off.

#

Blue and Green walked side by side by the streets of Downtown. Blushing is not someone like Green will do, but he actually blushed the whole time.

"Green, you know…"

"?"

"I was very happy when I heard your confession to me."

"…"

"Actually, I have the same feeling towards y—"

"GET BACK HERE!" Green facepalmed. Its Sapphire chasing through Ruby, for…who knows what kind of absurd reason.

"You were saying?" Green asked Blue, hoping that she would continue what she just said and tell him what he wanted to hear.

"Nothing!"

"I swear I will kill you Sapphire." Green growled at the sky in anger.

* * *

Red received a phone call while he was window shopping with Yellow, its from Loreiei.

"Red, can you come over the school block for a second?"

"Whats up, Loreiei?"

"Call me Miss Loreiei. I am your homeroom teacher, show some respect."

"Okay…Whats up, Loreiei?"

"Argh. Come to the school block now, I need your help."

"Okay, Loreiei."

**"MISS LOREIEI!"**

"Okay, my apologies, Loreiei." Red heard a sound like a phone cracking, he can safely assume that Loreiei destroyed her phone in anger.

"Yellow, our homeroom teacher called for me. You wanna follow?"

"Okay…" Its not like there's anywhere Yellow could go, Blue was **d-a-t-i-n-g** with Green, Ruby was playing a full-scale game of tag with Sapphire, Crys and Gold went over to tend the shop along with some workers Blue hired ( to be exact, fan boys that worked for no salary ) and Silver just mysteriously disappeared.

And the duo walked over to the school block. For some reason, Red felt a surge of chill inserted into his body.

"I hope Lance isn't up to mischief again."

#

While some couples are busy dating, some chaos erupted in Pallet ice-cream shop.

Some gangsters with school uniforms marking year 5 ( the highest in the school ) are wrecking havoc in the shop.

"Come on lady~ sit down and have some fun with us!" The gangster leader dragged Crys's hand. Crys tried hard to pull her hand away from the gangster that looked like a Machoke, but that guy is too strong to even budge.

"Stop it you bastards." Gold spoke In a cold voice, frightening Crys, angering the gangsters.

"What do you want now, kid?"

"Stay away…from my girlfriend. Or else you'll be sorry." Crys blushed.

"What can you do to stop us?" The gangster leader grabbed Crys's hand even harder until it hurts.

"I'll break your face, you son of a bitch."

"Well come on then. The gangster leader and his two minions called out 3 Pokemon – Gengar, Noctowl and Gyrados. Everyone flocked over to see the battle outside Pallet Ice-Cream Shop.

"Go, Typhlosion!" "Go, Mega!" 2v3. Typhlosion along with Crystal's Meganium, prepares to battle three enemies in an unfair battle. Just then, Gold took out his Pokedex to check his opponent's Pokemon level.

_Gengar – Level 40, Noctowl – Level 37, Gyrados – Level 21_. Looks like the Gyrados just evolved from Magikarp.

"So this kid is one of the renowned Dexholders? Show em what you got?"

Gold smirked.

"Hey, get a fair game gentlemen. Now shall we?" Silver suddenly appeared, a deadly smirk on his face.

"Go, Ferligator!" The Jotho trio unite to deal with the offenders.

_Ferligator – Level 83, Typhlosion – Level 81, Meganium – Level 60_. It's clear who will take the match.

"Ferligator, Hydro Pump!" "Typhlosion, Fire blast!" "Meganium, Solarbeam!"

The opponents were easily wiped out. Or did they?

"Where's Gengar? Silver turned around to the surroundings."

Just then, Gengar surfaced from Crystal's shadow, restraining her.

"Move one more step and your little girlfriend will die."

"Let her go, you son of a bitch!"

"Gold…don't care about me! Attack them!"

"No, Crys. No!"

"Aw look, lovey dovey eh?** Meet your doom!**" The gangster leader took out a pistol and aimed at Gold.

"This teaches you not to mess with PokeSpec Rockers!"

The leader pulled the trigger. Wait…The gun feels slimy. "What happened to my gun?"

Silver and Crystal watched in awe, while Gold smirked.

"Looks like your gun just melted due to my Fire Blast attack."

"Annoying kids…go, brothers!" Suddenly swarmed at least 10 or more bikers from behind.

"Now its 13 vs 3! Settle them, brothers!"

The mob charged at the Jotho trio. Crystal shouted in fear, "Run, Gold!"

Strangely, the mob advances at a speed that is rapidly slowing, and then came to a complete halt.

**They were frozen solid!**

"Hello gentlemen, There's no way I'm gonna miss the fun!" Blue flew over with her Articuno, freezing the floor whenever she came into close contact with the ground. She finally landed infront of the Leader, and then leaped down the massive Legendary Bird.

The leader whipped out another gun, pointing at Blue, surprising her. What surprised them more is that the second he took out his arms, the gun just floated to the air, and landing on somebody's hand that is standing on the roof.

"Hello." Green smirked, and then pointing the gun at the leader.

"Killing is illegal, Green."

"I don't plan to do that anyway."

Green shot the first bullet on his own palm.

Blue watched in disbelief: "**WHAT ARE YOU DOING, GREEN?"**

Green smirked.

"Alakazam, Pain split!"

"Do you really need to do that?" Crystal gave Green a poker face.

The gangster leader trembles in pain, Alakazam casted Pain Split. The Pokemon splitted the pain into his heart instead of his palm.

"Feel the pain, sir." Green smirked, the leader fainted. Green inflicted the damage that is as painful as being killed to the gangster leader, but not killing him. And his palm recovered from Alakazam's Recover. Green lept down the roof.

"You know, it pains my heart when you shot yourself."

"Now is your time to tell me the truth, Blue."

"What?"

"Tell me." Green looked into Blue's eyes directly, hoping for an answer he wanted. The other gangsters ran away, carrying their leader's body.

"What do you exactly want me to say?"

"The thing I wanted to hear."

"…"

"Say it."

"I love—"

**"CAN YOU PLEASE STOP CHASING AFTER ME?"**

**"NOT WHEN YOU ATE MY FOOD!" **its Ruby and Sapp. again...

"Oh Arceus why." Green facepalmed.

* * *

I'm still trying to search for an idea to make a proper plot, meanwhile I hope you stay entertained by this funny yet pointless chapter.

Until next time. Updates coming tomorrow, I plan to do something other than writing today night. **(GMT +8)**

Stay tuned!

-Leon


	9. Chapter 9 - Battle Stance

An update!

Before that, let me reply to my dear reviewers.

**POKESPE-FAN: About Silver, it will be revealed at later parts of the story. And what's a beta reader? Anyways, thank you :D**

**Dark-Key0: Of course Blue won't die so easily and early. As she said, she kicked Arceus in his face!**

Now, on with chapter 9!

* * *

**Chapter 9 - Battle Stance**

Numerous events had happened in the past few days,

Yet they only succeeded in making the group stronger

Red and Yellow arrived in the school office.

Red opened the door reading "Loreiei", and then a sudden chilling wind attacked his whole body.

"Loreiei, do you even need to freeze your whole office?"

"It's **MISS LOREIEI."**

"Whatever…what's the reason you called me here?"

"It's regarding Lance." Red's face darkens. "I have received reports from Koga and Bruno that he is planning a revival with all new villains as his partners. And they seem to follow some sort of prophecy; Koga's still trying to get information about that. In the meantime, I want you to be cautious. And I just want you to know, I have no dealings with Lance. I hope you trust me with this."

"I trust you, Loreiei. And I do always stay alerted at all times."

"Very good. It seems that they even planted some undercover spies like for instance, the prefect you and your friends fought with. Be careful, and don't trust anyone easily."

"So that means I shouldn't trust you?" Red received a smack from his head.

"Use your common sense you moron. Anyways, Team Rocket seems to be on the move."

"What? I thought they already disbanded!"

"No Red, no…Team Rocket will not go down so easily. Not with their leader at large."

"I understand. Is there anything else, Loreiei?"

"Yes, can you—"

"Yea?"

"CAN YOU CALL YOUR TEACHER BY RESPECT AND AT LEAST ADD A 'MISS' INFRONT OF MY NAME?"

"No problem, Loreiei." Loreiei facepalms, finally giving up on this subject.

* * *

The next day…

**RUBY'S POW**

It is Sunday today. I was planning to sew some fabulous clothes for future wearing, who knows Sapp invited me to a...movie? That's something unexpected from wild girl. I wonder what is she planning, must have be something bad. Nah whatever, I'll can't refuse anyway. Sapphire is a girl that is as stubborn as a Geodude. I dress up in my red shirt, and of course my cap. Although Sapphire already knew about my head and every matter concerning it, I still couldn't bring myself to go out the streets with this ugly scar on my forehead.

"Ru-by~ are you ready yet?"

"Coming, Sapp…"

I packed up my key items. Wallet, Iphone, earphones etc… Then I heard a strange voice after I put up my earphones.

"Ru…..by….."

This freaked me out. I removed my earphones in fear, then I proceed to grab my Pokedex, trying to find out what is causing the havoc in my brain.

"Open…..the….window…"

No choice. To stop this nonsense, I opened the window and found that a Celebi is looking at me. Wait, this is MY Celebi that previously left my side after completing his mission!

"Hi Celebi, why do you come?"

"The…..Prophecy….I…..need….you…..to stop it…with me…." Celebi communicated with me by using something called as Telepathy.

"What Prophecy?"

Celebi didn't answer.

"Celebi?"

"You…will…find…out…."

"I understand." I took out the GS Ball that I kept it secretly in my locker, and then tapped it on Celebi's forehead. Celebi enters my GS Ball willingly.

"RUBY! YOU SISSY BOY! CAN YOU SPEED UP?"

"Coming!" I kept Celebi hidden in my pocket.

The Prophecy…huh? I bet this has something to do with the girl that attacked Blue.

* * *

**YELLOW'S POW**

_As a child, I lived solely in the Viridian Forest. I could communicate with Pokemon, and I lived in harmony with them. Things change when my Pokemon friends started going berserk, attacking any human being that tried to pass the forest, either going from Pewter to Viridian or vice versa. I never battle with Pokemon, simply because I can communicate with them. One day, things changed. I was attacked by a rampaging Dratini that I never saw in the forest before, simply because dragons don't exist here. A boy with red-coloured dressing saved me, and helped me capture my first-ever real companion, Ratty._

_Since then, I aspired to be stronger, like the trainer that saved my life. Arceus gave me the chance to save him in return, so I did. And then I realized that I was slowly falling into a void of love. I can only admit I loved him. There would be no other reason to this._

And now, he is standing right beside me.

"Isn't that Ruby and Sapphire, Red?"

"Oh, you are right."

I shouted to Ruby and Sapphire. Which they waved hands in return. Ruby had a strange feeling in his body though, it seems that he have a new Pokemon companion. I can feel it, but I don't know who is it. This is strange, but I ignored it. We are at the downtown theatre for a reason, and I can confirm that I am here not to worry about strange matters.

I am on a date with Red.

And I decided to cherish it.

"I guess someone else is also on a date huh?" I smiled to Sapphire

"Someone ELSE? Speak for yourself, Yellow." Sapphire retaliated.

"Hey, chill out. What movie are you guys planning to watch?" Ruby asked both me and Red, and we answered in unison.

"Skyfall."

"Great! We are also here for that movie." Ruby and Sapphire said in synchronization, and then they glared at each other.

"Can you stop saying what I wanted to say?"

"Speak for yourself."

"Talk to my hand, Sapphire."

"Okay!" Sapphire bitted Ruby's hand, leaving Ruby to scowl with anger and embarrassment.

"Movie's starting, guys." Red broke their argument by informing them this.

In the theatre, only Sapphire seems to be concentrating on the movie. Red is lost in thought, probably about Lance. So do I. An eerie feeling haunted me since the assault on Blue.

About Ruby's case, I have no idea.

"Everything is going to be all right, Yellow." Red reassured me.

I nodded my head, but deep in my heart, I know _too well._

**The real battle is just beginning.**

* * *

End of chapter! Quite short, but had to call it a day because I have work. At least it's fast:D

-Leon


	10. Chapter 10 - Side by side with you (i)

Chapter 10 is up! Speedy update, eh?

Before that, let me answer to my reviewers.

**Daownlyone: To be honest, I don't plan to introduce the Sinnoh (yet) due to 2 reasons. The first reason is there is too many character for me to focus with, at least let me pair up the existing characters first. The second reason is I skipped their arc in the Pokemon Adventures ( Pokemon Special ) manga, thus I have barely any knowledge about them. But don't fret, they will play a part in this story!**

_**This chapter is a "special edition" chapter, because it is specially designed to successfully pair up two of our characters. Take a wild guess before you start on this chapter, and post as a review did you get it correct? :D**_

Now, on with the fic!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon Adventures/Special.**

* * *

**Chapter 10 – Side by side with you (i)**

A Monday is always a normal day for any typical student, you wake up with Monday blues, and you groan about bombing the school down, yet you never manage to complete the boasting you made.

This Monday, is special, at least to two of our favorite characters.

Everyone woke up early, except Green and Blue. Green oversleeping is perfectly normal to the Kanto group, except that morning bird Blue always woke up the first. Today however, was an exception.

The door to Blue's room is closed and locked. When Yellow leaned her head towards the door to try to hear what's going on inside the room, she heard nothing.

The PokeAdve ( Pokemon Adventures ) Group ( consisting of Red,Blue,Green,Yellow,Gold,Silver,Crystal,Ruby and Sapphire currently ) are all sitting in the living room of room 0103, waiting for the last 2 persons to wake up so that they could go to school together,

Or to be exact, save the walking by riding on Blue's Ditty.

"I think we better barge in, since Blue got assaulted last time. I bet there would be a second time, or maybe this time." Ruby warned the group, and Red braced his body for breaking the room door.

Red knocked the door open with multiple tries, and then he saw something surprising.

Blue was sleeping with Green in a bed, with Blue hugging Green like a teddy bear. Both of them slept soundly.

The PokeAdve group watches in surprise, until Green woke up.

"Wait…I can explain!"

"Too late, Green." The group said in unison, waking Blue up as a result.

"Ah, morning, Green~" Blue kissed Green on his cheek, resulting in Green blushing furiously and the group whistling about.

"Shit…" Green groaned.

* * *

Everyone waited for Blue to call out her "car" at the main road infront of the hostel lobby.

"Ditty, car!" Ditty starts transforming, following his trainer's orders.

"Wait, Ditty, transform into a two man horse carriage instead, with romantic ornament on it!" Gold spoke with a huge grin on his face. Crys knows what he's up to, and smiled back in laughter.

"What are you doing, Gold? Ditty, car!" Blue repeated.

"Ditty, do you want your owner to get a boyfriend?"

Ditty nodded.

"Then transform into what I say!"

Ditty transformed into a carriage as Gold commanded.

"What are you up to, Gold?"

"Now get up, Blue and Green!" Blue finally understood what Gold is up to, and acts like she had no choice but to ride on the "romantic carriage".

Green punched Gold on his face, and then boarding the carriage. The group starts to move out…to school, receiving weird stares along the road towards Green and Blue.

"Woah…Princess?"

"What a waste of money to buy a carriage instead of a car."

"Maybe it's just because the boy with a green colored jacked up there is a real romantic?"

Various comments from other students that noticed the carriage, while Green facepalmed every time he heard something like that. Blue hugged Green all along the way, while the other Dexholders followed in laughter.

"Now now, look who's lovey dovey-ing up there." Yellow looked at Blue with eyes stretching towards a straight line.

"You will soon."

"You are now."

"Yellow,when did you turned into such a master of sarcasm?"

"Well, I do train against a mirror everyday…"

"Then look at a mirror! Your face is bright red now!"

"Huh?" Yellow's face aren't actually red at all.

"Red, could you kiss Yellow so that you could make her blush? Please~"

"What? Why?"

"Please?"

"No!" Yellow's face darkens.

"Oh Arceus…" Red was clearly defeated by Blue's antics.

* * *

**GREEN'S POW**

Class ended. Arceus, please make Blue stop harassing me in class. I got ice-beamed two times in a row by our homeroom teacher because of her.

Anyways, Blue decided not to call her Ditty out simply because she's scared of Gold messing around with Ditty again, so we opted for walking.

Blue locked her hand with mine, and I did nothing to resist. I'm used to these things already.

"Or maybe because you actually love her." Alakazam communicated to me through telepathy.

"SHUT UP, ALAKAZAM!" I yelled to my pocket, resulting in the PokeAdve Group ( or so they call ) looking in me with shock and curiosity.

"What happened, Green?" Blue asked, and I seriously is at a loss of words.

"No-nothing."

"Alakazam, when did you become such a troll?"

"Since when you called me to spam Recover on your dearest girlfriend."

"Seriously? Arceus, shut Alakazam up." I started to hit my own head in hopes of shutting my telepathy link with Alakazam, and I failed miserably.

"Call me out, and I'll fry you."

"You troll, how dare you fry your own trainer!"

**"Confess to Blue and I shall not, or else I-will-fry-you."**

"What had Blue done to you in my sleep?" I looked into my own pocket in awe.

"She gave me Lava Cookies."

"Arceus damn it…"

We successfully reached home, or hotel room you may call it. I start to finish my homework, opting to bath later simply because I always forgot to do homework after bathing. I already had a taste of Loreiei's ice beam from Jynx, Arceus I don't want to taste it again.

"How is ice pokemon useful to you?" My workbook's question one.

Because they can freeze enemies.

"How to counter ice pokemon?"

With fire attacks. Hey this exercises are way too easy for a beyond-arceuslike trainer like me.

"How to confess to Blue?"

By kissing her. wait **WHAT KIND OF QUESTION IS THIS? ALAKAZAM STOP MESSING WITH MY MIND!**

Alakazam smirked in his pokeball, seriously I will call him out to kill him now, but I know he would fry me instead. If only I had some Lava Cookies…

"Hey,Green." Blue appeared beside my desk.

"What?"

"Who are you shouting like a maniac to just now?"

"Firstly, I'm not a maniac. Secondly, I'm not shouting 'by kissing Blue' to anyone. Third—wait…Did I said…Oh Arceus. Alakazam, STOP MESSING WITH MY MIND!"

Blue chuckled. She grabbed Alakazam's pokeball, released him, and giving him another piece of Lava Cookie.

"Say, did you say something about me? I would like to listen to that again."

"I did not, and I will not."

"Alakazam, lock him down!" I was restrained in psychic bondage. Oh Arceus, my own Pokemon is turning against me because of a simple Lava Cookie.

"Now Green, speak up."

"What?" I tried to act dumb, only to get slapped by Blue in the face. "What the heck?"

Blue's face darkens and her face start to fall to the ground. "I thought we loved each other…I thought…I thought!" And I felt I am released from my psychic prison.

"Blue…I…"

"I understand. You confessed to me so that I can get a hope and a reason to fight for, so that I can revive and return, right?"

"I…"

"I understand. Thank you, though." Blue said with a smile, but tears rolling down her cheeks.

"No Blue! I mean it!" I finally shouted my true feelings to her.

"You…do?"

"Yes…I do. You know, I'm not good at expressing feelings…"

Blue kissed me, and started to make out with me. I gladly accepted it. After that, she asked me a question which I am very surprised or not very surprised about.

**"Be my boyfriend, Green."**

**I nodded my head.**

* * *

News spread like fire in the following day, the whole school knew about my relationship with Blue A.K.A my girlfriend. Anyways…

**"BLUE OAK, THE WAY TO EMPOWER ICE POKEMONS IS BY KISSING BLUE, EH?"**

"Shit." My third ice beam in my life. It was pain. **PAIN! ARCEUS!**

* * *

Done pairing the first pair! Second pair incoming, but not so fast. Stay tuned :D

-Leon


	11. Chapter 11 - Grand Bazaar Opening

Yay! New chapter!

Since the story is going on a quite serious route recently, I decided to bestow my beloved readers with something **happy!**

Another note. I realized that I spell Lorelei wrong the whole time. Its Lorelei instead of Loreiei. Fixing…

Another (2) note, I realized that I spell POW for Point of View. What the heck? Fixing from this chapter.

:D

Before that, let me reply my dear reviewers.

**POKESPE-FAN: Firstly, congratulations for being the first reviewer of mine to review two times! :DD *gives awesome Lava Cookies :D**

**And yep, I enjoy pawning Green. He's quite anti-social like I wanted him to be, but yeah. That's his speciality. And yes, Blue is full of tricks like she always did.**

**I'll take your advice about the pairing part. I'll try to slow down, and pardon me because this is my first fic after all.**

**"OldRival came with the confession, so drop some hints. " whats the meaning of this sentence anyway?**

**And about the Beta Reader, I couldn't figure out where to find one. And there's another problem with it – I update at a quite alarming pace, and finding a beta reader could actually slow down my updating speed because he'll need to check my grammar errors like crazy before I can release a new chapter. And before he even finishes checking one, my second chapter had already queued up for release! So I guess there's no choice. Anyways, I will try to improve my English! :D**

And sorry for this update, it's a little bit of late, I had a DotA competition to attend D: don't fret, I am back! :D

Lastly, I hope you stay with me, my faithful reader :D

Now, on with the fic, shall we? *extends hand

* * *

**Chapter 11 – The Grand Bazaar Opening! Part 1**

The annual and first ever Sliph Grand Bazaar is the next upcoming top event. In this event, classes get a sum of money from Sliph Corporation which is the founder of the school itself, to run a stall ( or two maximum ) to compete for the best business manager. The winning class gets a prize ( yet to be announced by the school, and the winning manager is rumored to be able to win a private flight ticket to a secret vacation island constructed by and for personnel of Sliph Corporation itself.

According to the information on the notice board, the aim of this activity is to encourage business managers to use their talent to the fullest, and as a good vacation for all of the students in PokeSpec High.

Looking at the notice board in the school canteen, people flock and gather to make plans for their stalls and shops.

Our PokeAdve Group however, was no exception.

"I suggest we make a Pokemon battle arena! Battle and win for prizes!" Red suggested, only to get countered by Crystal instantly.

"No one will win the prizes with you there Red, how about a bookstore instead? It will be fun!" Crystal suggested, and then she got head desked by Gold.

"Are you kidding me Crys? It's a Bazaar, not a reading competition or whatsoever. I suggest a maid café!"

"Gold you perverted retard!" Silver retaliated for Crystal, and he suggested another stupid idea.

"Let's make Gold play as a clown instead! Since he has some decent antics up his sleeve, I am sure that he will attract customers!" Blue slammed her blood-unrelated brother to the desk once again, and then countering with yet another idea.

"Gold's antics never worked perfectly. Besides, that's pure retarding. Let's try a romantic couple tea house!"

"You're just doing that for you and your new boyfriend."Ruby responded with a poker face.

"How about a Pokemon beauty competition?" Ruby got slammed into the desk by Sapphire, the canteen table has 3 holes on it now.

"You and your girlish activities Ruby! I'd say we do a Battle competition!"

"That would be boring." Green attacked Sapphire, making Sapphire scowl with anger.

"I suggest…an obstacle course." Everyone looked at Green with curious eyes.

"What kind of obstacle course?" Yellow finally spoke up for the first time of the meeting.

"A mix of everything you guys suggested. I guess that could balance out everything."

"Very well Green, I shall design the course!" Blue raised her hands up high, while others applauded Green for his awesomeness.

"Blue, what's our budget by the way?" Green asked Blue with a very serious face.

"According to Miss Lorelei, the school ( Sliph Corporation ) will sponsor ten thousand dollars to each class, and to spend as we like.

"That means we don't have a budget." Crystal said. Well, that's kind of true. Who the hell needs ten thousand dollars to set up a shop? You could set up a full office with that.

"Then it's decided! I and Green will be the captain of our shop! Gold and Crystal, you need to inform your class teacher about you joining our class. Or else the computing information will be a hell lot of a mess. Oh and Ruby, can you get some extra hands and legs for us?"

"Extra hands and legs?" Ruby seemed confused.

"It means extra workers. Your brain is slow as Slowpoke Red." Green sarcastically attacked Red while insulting Ruby, two birds with one stone.

"Says the one that got controlled by Blue right now." Red retaliated, successfully shutting Green up for the first time.

"So I will take care of the **'obstacle course'** plan. Along with Green, of course…Dismissed!" Blue kissed her boyfriend on the cheek before announcing the end of the meeting. Everyone flocked away from the canteen after she finished her sentence.

* * *

**YELLOW'S POV**

_Since I was a kid, I have been alone. I felt lonely, cold, and anything similar. But I got used to that. Well, until I met my friends. They have been my backbone for my life, Red…Blue…Green…Crystal…Gold…and many others._

_Now Green and Blue is a true legitimate couple, by any reason I should be happy for them. But instead of that, I felt a surge of coldness. I felt lonely, I felt jealous. I wished I have that chance to be with Red to my grave too, but from the start, it's just my silly one-sided feelings for him. He is the champion of Kanto, champion of Johto. The renowned Pokemon Champion. And what do I have to pair up with him?_

_I am nothing. A simple title of 'Healer' is a simple fry compared to him. I know my limits. I am someone too small to be noticed, someone that is not strong enough, a childish girl in love. But what can I do besides hiding my feelings to my own grave?_

_I have no choice._

_I walked solo to the lobby hall, exited the school hotel ( Blue invented this name for our hostel ) and walked silently to the public swimming pool. I sat down beside the swimming pool, eyes fixed on the marvelous sight of the pool water reflecting the streetlamps. This is always a marvelous sight at night, the time I always came here._

_I was alone, just as I wished for. I need some piece, some place and a moment for me for myself. Sometimes people do get emotional for no reason, I was no exception._

For some reason, the scenery of the silent pool calmed me down everything I had emotional problems. That's the sole reason I am here now.

I need to calm myself down, and think.

**Why do I exist, what do I live for.**

* * *

**Red's POV**

Yellow's not being herself recently. I wonder what cooped up, I got to know.

I walked to the lobby of our school hotel. I asked the receptionist about Yellow.

"Do you see a girl that is quite short and has a ponytail behind her back?"

"Yes, she walked out of the main gate just moments earlier."

"Thank you." I bowed politely to the receptionist for her kindness.

I rushed out to the gate, wanting to find Yellow. A loud BANG was heard, and I realized that I banged straight flat on the glass door.

"Pain…" I groaned, and then opened the door. I looked around at the ground floor garden, and I saw a familiar girl sitting by the swimming pool all by herself. ChuChu was playing in the room with Pika, so I assume that the girl I saw is Yellow. I ran over, only to notice her looking across the swimming pool with a blank look on her face.

"Yellow…?"

"Yellow…"

**"YELLOW!"** I shouted in frustration. "Y-yes? Ah-Red! Wh-whats the matter?"

"Sorry if I frighten you, but what are you doing here?"

"Ah—im just enjoying the scenery. It is beautiful out here."

I took a seat beside Yellow, and tapped her on the shoulder.

"If there's any problem or worry in your mind, feel free to spout it all out. I will always be your loyal listener." I tried to console her. With that sad face on her, only a true retard like Gold won't notice that she has some trouble in her mind.

"What do you have in mind, Yellow?"

"Nothing…I just feel I am…weak…"

I smiled at her reply.

"Yellow, you are not weak. Everyone has their own talents and strengths; they have their own way of settling problems. Green for example, he is a trainer. Blue is a evolver and a mastermind, and you are a healer. In a game I played recently with Green at the cybercafé, the game has a main killer, a trainer and supporters. Every of them holds the key of winning the game. You are the supporter I spoke of, and you are not weak. Anything but that."

Yellow's face brightened up a little bit. Just. .bit.

"But i… every one of you can live in happiness, but i…. I felt left out. I think I'm a outcast, unlike all of you."

I pulled Yellow closer to me, and hugged her softly.

"You are as important to everyone else to me."

"Really?"

"Really."

Yellow seems to cheer up, and then jumped off the seat.

"Red…I'll be stronger. I promise." She looked at me after she said that, I can feel the level of seriousness is something I never saw in her eyes.

"Promise."

"On one condition, Red."

"Say it, and I'll do it."

"You have to promise me that you willingly accept to be punished two times about the punishment game last time."

**"What?"** My eyes nearly rolled out in fear.

"Just kidding…Anyways, should we be in our hotel room at this hour? Its getting late."

"Well then, lets go."

We walked side by side back to the lobby, with Yellow mumbling something under her breath.

**"Stronger, for you."**

* * *

"So…that will be it!" Blue cheered loudly in her room, nearly waking everyone else up. Beside her is Green, looking at her project planning about the Grand Bazaar Obstacle Course.

"Whatever." Green didn't even bother to object, simply because he knows the 'historical sentence':

Resistance is futile.

According to Blue's planning , the obstacle course is divided into multiple parts, as follows:

_Level 1 – Rat Battle. Battle multiple Rattatas in a dark room._

_Level 2 – Sudowoodo maze. The goal is to get past the maze with moving Sudowoodos as the maze layout._

_Level 3 – Ghostly encounter. Get past the long corridor without getting freaked out._

_Level 4 – Eating contest (what the hell?) The aim is to finish the foods as fast as possible. And to make it more challenging, the "food" is actually cooked Weedle. With the poisonous sting removed of course._

_Level 5 – Final Battle. Battle against a Level 30 Taurus, with Green tasked to train them._

The rules are simple – Get through the designated rooms, and the one to complete the obstacle course in required time gets a prize. The ones that fail, though, will receive a water gun attack from Blasty, making them all wet for the rest of the Grand Bazaar. Blue and her antics…

Tag course are available to two persons per course, with the difficulty doubled. For example, Two Taurus instead of one, and ten Haunters instead of five.

Players are not allowed to use Pokemon in the course.

"That's it! Mission accomplished!" Blue stretches, and lets out a sigh of happiness for completing her plan, with Green massaging her back ( not someone like Green will do… ).

"Green, thank you for staying late just to accompany me through my planning."

"Its not like I had a choice…"

Blue ignored the last sentence from Green's mouth, and proceed to kiss him on his lips. Green blushed furiously. "H-hey…"

"That's your reward! Now good night!" Blue turned off the lights and jumped into her bed, leaving Green clearly **not** amused.

"Pesky woman…." Green mumbled under his breath before laying down beside his troublemaker girlfriend. And then he kissed her forehead, leaving Blue with a smile in her sleep.

* * *

That's it for chapter 11, I hope you enjoy, and please Rate and Review!

-Leon


	12. Chapter 12 - Grand Bazaar Opening part 2

Sorry for being late, got bothered by some stupid nose sickness.

Before we begin, give me some time to reply to my reviewers.

**Daownlyone: Thank you! And yeah they are coming soon. I have no idea where I got the obstacle course idea from, actually.**

**Jack Davis: Thanks for your support and I hope you continue to enjoy my fan fiction!**

**POKESPE-FAN: Hi my loyal reader! :D You know, the school is actually constructed by Sliph Corporation as explained in Chapter 1. Of course they're rich! If they aren't, who would? This chapter's update is kinda slow for me, because I missed a day lying down on my bed trying to get rid of the bad runny nose that's troubling me. Yep English is complicated, but at least I can understand simple English. At least:D I will try to build up the couples one by one, not rush them and let them date at the same time. There's nothing special if I rush them like that, am I right? :D Anyways, enjoy the chapter!**

Now, on with the fic. Shall we?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon Adventures**

* * *

**Chapter 12 – The Grand Bazaar Opening! Part 2**

Everyone from the PokeAdve group is working hard to setup their obstacle course for the upcoming Bazaar, except Ruby that is nowhere to be found.

The obstacle course is pretty much done, thanks to countless nights without sleep and countless playtime sacrificed. Green is training the Tauros and Haunters for the obstacle course, and all is going well.

"We still need extra manpower though." Blue pouted.

"Where the hell is sissy boy anyway? Is he trying to slack off his work? I am so going to kill him when he comes back." Sapphire groaned.

"NOW WHO ARE YOU CALLING A SISSY BOY?"

"Oh, speak of the devil. NOW DIE!" Sapphire charged at Ruby, but stopped when she saw three more person standing beside him."

"It's a pleasure to meet everyone, I am **Platinum Berlitz**. Feel free to call me Platina instead." The elegant girl introduced herself, Sapphire can't help but feel pressured by her majestic aura.

"You look like a princess…" Sapphire commented, while the girl bowed at Sapp.

"And I am **Pearl**. Nice to meet ya." The blonde boy extends his hand to Sapphire for a handshake, to which she happily obliged.

"And the last one here, is Mister Cookie Monster or **Diamond**. These people are the extra manpower I promised about, and they are here to help out." Ruby added, pointing at the boy with a cap munching over his Lava Cookies and riceballs.

"Hewluo. I em Diamud. Eu ken haul me diea"

"What?" Sapphire asked

"Hello. I am Diamond. You can call me Dia." The boy finished his food in his mouth, and responded clearly.

"Oh, hello…"

"We're from **Sinnoh**, and we are here to help by Ruby's request." Platina informed Blue, the captain of the project.

"Very well then, I was sulking about our lack of manpower. Good timing you arrived! Anyways, you look cute! Which of this two is your boyfriend?" Blue and her usual antics, leaving Platina, Diamond and Pearl shocked and blushing.

"No, we are just friends." Platina responded with a straightforward tone.

"Aw…That's no fun."

Platina ignored Blue's comment and proceeds to ask about the project.

"You're no fun." Blue pouted, while Red and Green laughed. First time ever they saw somebody that could thrash Blue's antics.

Platina only replied Blue with a heartwarming smile, successfully shutting up Blue.

* * *

All preparations were made, and the obstacle course opens only at night time due to Haunters being ineffective in sunlight. The obstacle course is at a corner of the school field, while nearby them is projects from other classes. Penalty kick, basketball challenge etc.

"Before we start our business at 8 o'clock, everyone is free to take a walk at the Grand Bazaar!" Blue shouted, and everyone cheered. Well, maybe not Green.

Sapphire dragged Ruby away the second she heard that, and Red chose to take a stroll with Yellow. Platina bids goodbye before following Pearl and Diamond, while Green sat down and waited for Blue to finish the touching ups by herself.

"You sure is serious about this event, eh?"

"Of course! Imagine us having fun in a private resort! I never been to one of these places before! It will be extremely fun!"

"Whatever…anyways, what kind of resort is that?"

"I've heard that it's some kind of theme park at a high mountain…"

"Sounds cool to me. Roller coaster at a cold mountain?"

"Yeah, so let's work hard!"

"At your service."

Blue kissed Green for his sentence, leaving him with a smile on his face. Since the couple got together, Green's getting more and more energetic. A good sign, anyways.

* * *

**Meanwhile… Sapphire's POV**

"Ruby! Check out this fluffy cotton candy!"

"What's a cotton candy?" I literally face palmed.

"It's a…candy! Now buy it for me!"

"No, that's a waste of my money."

"Sissy boy… not gentlemen at all." I muttered under my breath.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?"

"Nothing!"

"I'LL SHOW YOU MY FABULOUS WAY OF TREATING GIRLS!"

I gave him a curious look, and then he mistook my meaning.

"I mean…wild girl." Ruby sweated, resulting at us starting our usual game of tag.

But he actually bought a load of cotton candy for me. That's somewhat surprising…WAIT! DON'T RUN AWAY! IM GONNA GET YOU!

"IF-YOU-CAN!" Ruby shouted from afar.

* * *

**CRYSTAL'S POV**

It's a long time I ever spent time with Gold alone.

Silver went all by himself as always, he's a lone wolf, somewhat like Green, but Green's got Blue now. I felt envious of Green and Blue, fancy Blue making someone like Green become such a real romantic.

Whatever…we're at school. It doesn't really matter I have a boyfriend or not…

"Hey super serious gal."

"Hello?"

**"SUPER SERIOUS GAL!**" I was shocked suddenly because of a loud shouting beside my ear.

"W-What Gold?"

"What are you thinking? We nearly bumped into someone. Here's the Bazaar, its extremely crowded. Can you at least focus on walking?" Gold complained to me, which I scratched my head and apologized.

"Sorry."

"Doesn't matter. Hey! A fishing game! Let's go try it out, shall we?" Gold could actually save the 'shall we' because after he finishes his sentence, he dragged my hand over to that stall.

"Fish up 5 Magikarps in 2 minutes and you'll get a prize." The shopkeeper gave us the instructions.

"Okay!" Gold answered, and then taking two fish rods. One for me, one for him.

I stared at empty space while holding the rod, lost in thought. Gold however, fished five Magikarps in not more than a minute, earning us a prize.

"Five RageCandyBars?" I looked at the gift Gold chose, and he handed two to me.

"Try them, delicious snacks all the way from Jotho."

"Why didn't I ever heard of it when I'm in Jotho?"

"Because you are totally lost in thought. What happened, Crys?" Gold asked with a concerning tone. "Oh wait, a pretty girl!" ***BANG***

"That's pain, Crys…"

"Serves you right for setting your eyes on other girl!"

"What's wrong with that anyway?" ***BANG***

"Everything about that is wrong!"

"Okay…" Gold looked me with the cutest doggy eyes I ever saw in my lifetime. "What are you trying to do, looking at me like that? Pervert!"

"You said I can't set my eyes on other girl, so…"

"You don't need to look like me like that!" I think I'm blushing.

"Okay." Gold proceeds to scan the crowd for pretty girls. Arceus damn it! I slammed his head once again, using my signature Fire Punch ( Anger Punch ).

"OW! What the hell again?" Gold groaned.

"Nothing." I replied coldly.

We had about two hours of fun, playing fishing games, dart games, eating chicken chops, captured a new Eevee at a Pokemon Capture Game stall, and Gold scored a full win and winning a branded football at the Penalty Kick stall.

"I think we should go back and ready for opening our obstacle course shop." I spoke to Gold while trying to navigate in the crowded street.

"Let's go then. Gold took my hand, and started racing across the crowd, knocking somebody down in the process." I blushed hard when he took my hand, nobody ever took my hand except my Mum and…Gold.

Wait…That kid seems familiar. I pointed to the kid that is standing near the school field, and asked Gold. "That boy seems familiar, right?"

"Who's that?"

"Darn, I forgot you never remember anyone you met…" Gold scratched his head in embarrassment.

"Crystal!" The kid shouted with me. He have spiky Green hair, shoes with strangely high heels, and long sleeved clothes.

**"Rald?"**

"Yep,me."

"You're in the school? Why didn't you inform me about it?"

"Uhh… I also never knew that you are also in this school."

"Gold, what happened to your face?" Gold was swallowing a bottle of vinegar he got from nowhere, leaving his face red with sourness from the vinegar.

"What exactly is this guy doing?" Emerald asked me while pointing to Gold.

"Uhh…he's crazy." ***FUME*** Gold's head starts burning.

"HOW DARE YOU FLIRT AT MY CRYSTAL?" Gold starts charging at Emerald, only to get knocked down by my Low Kick.

"Ow…" Gold moaned.

"He's just a kid, Gold. Fancy yourself being jealous over a kid." I smiled at Gold, while playing with Rald's spiky hair, annoying him.

"Shouldn't we be at our stall instead of joking around here?"

"Oh, I forgot! Let's go!" I pulled Gold's hand and started running, this time around. "Bye, Rald!" Emerald waved hands at me, signaling his goodbye.

"Slow down, Crys!" Gold seems to be running like a slowpoke without his skateboard.

I knocked Gold out cold, and carried him with strength I never knew I have and raced towards our stall. "Crystal never turns up late!" I shouted to myself.

Yep, we arrived on time.

* * *

Everyone is at the stall, preparing to open for business. Diamond is chewing on his snacks he brought from the Bazaar, while Pearl reprimanded him about proper eating attire.

"Ready, guys?" Blue shouted to the group.

"Yeah."

"LOUDER!"

"YEAH!"

"I CAN'T HEAR YOU!"

***SLAM*** Crystal slammed Blue on the ground.

"What are you, Spongebob Squarepants?"

* * *

Kinda lame, but I tried hard to get rid of my writer's block. Sorry for the late chapter! Can anyone suggest some ideas for my upcoming chapters? Anyways, enjoy and please R&R!

-Leon


	13. Chapter 13 - Grand Bazaar Opening part 3

Chapter 13 is up! Back to my normal updating speed!

As always, answering reviews is top priority.

**POKESPE-FAN : What did you mean with XD Crystal XD? LOL. And yeah I noticed I messed up the POV. Sorry about that. YEP SINNOH TRIO ARRIVES! Heres the most part of the obstacle course. Actually, the course is not the highlight, there's something even more fun! Behold the mountain theme park! Stay tuned and enjoy :D**

**Daownlyone: You are absolutely correct! The Sinnoh gang now joins our school! Anyways, I have no idea how to mix Emerald with the group, that's a problem I need to take serious thinking of -_- And thank you about the English part!**

Now, time for our chapter to begin,

Shall we?

* * *

**Chapter 13 – Grand Bazaar Opening Part 3**

The obstacle course have opened successfully, welcoming customers from now on.

The course is as follows:

Level 1 – Rat Battle. Basically you are trapped in a dark corridor with ten Rattatas, and you'll need to get past them. As a precaution, their fangs are removed (Alakazam could recover them), and you may not use a Pokemon in this round.

Level 2 – Sudowoodo Maze. Navigate yourself through the maze of moving Sudowoodos in the fastest time possible. No jumping over any Sudowoodos, no climbing and no Pokemon allowed.

Level 3 – Ghostly Encounter. Ten Haunters that are specially trained to tap into your thoughts and use your fear to attack you until you suffer a mental breakdown. Quite cruel should I say, but as a precaution we have Alakazam's recover to recover over your physical distress. Mental problems is a thing that the group can't solve, so play at your own risk. Pokemons are not allowed to be used in this stage.

Level 4 – Eating Contest. A pot of Grilled Weedle is laid on the desk, participants need to finish the food before advancing to the next round. No spitting out any part of the food, or a disqualification would be given. As a safety precaution, the food is grilled thoroughly by Gold's Typhlosion and the poison sting removed. Believe me, the food tastes nice, its just your emotional barrier that's making things scary.

Level 5 ( Final Level ) – Final Battle. Battle against a Taurus, level 30. You are allowed to use your Pokemon, but only a Pokemon with a level below 20. If you don't have one, the organizers will provide you with some pre-trained Pokemons from Green, which is also at level 20. The following Pokemons are available: Pidgey, Raticate, Sentret, Caterpie and Spearow.

If you successfully complete the course withing ten minutes, a reward of 2500 dollars will be awared along with a PokeDoll of choice. If you fail however, you will be awarded a taste of Blasty's water gun as a humiliation. It's not nice to have your whole body wet for the whole Grand Bazaar, am I right? Girls with white clothes are far worse. *Winks

"Phew! Explanation finished, has everyone got the rules clear?" Blue asked the group, to which everyone nodded, and Gold with his slobber face.

"Girl with white clothes…" Gold looked at Crystal, who has a white blouse dress today as an outing dress, to which she responded with a disgusting face.

"You and your sexual desire!" Crys kicked Gold in the face.

"And now, our first customer!" Blue pointed to the boy at the counter talking to Green about entering the course. He handed 300 dollars to Green, whom accepted it and put it into the cashier machine. As everyone close on to watch the young boy run the course. The obstacle course is built out of one-way glass, so everyone could see their progress inside.

**"Level 1 – Rat Battle! I am sure you read the rules thoroughly before you enter?"** Blue spoke to the boy with the microphone.

The boy tried to rush for the corridor end, only to get tripped by a Rattata.

The boy changed tactic. To prevent tripping over, he skipped to the corridor end instead. He stepped right on a Rattata, causing the Pokemon to rage and dragged down his leg. The boy fell down again, but he's near the corridor end. He crawled to it, and successfully reached it. A barrier that prevents Rattata from passing through had been formed earlier by Alakazam.

**"Level 2 – Sudowoodo Maze!"** Blue shouted over the microphone.

The boy was obviously confused at the moving maze. He ran for some distance, but got into a dead end almost all of the time. He started to walk, simply because he's tired.

After a whole six minutes, the boy finally found the exit route. That means the boy only had another three minutes, minus the first minute spent in Rat Battle.

**"Level 3 – Ghostly Encounter! Prepare for some horror-movie action!"** Blue shouted over the mic. There's more and more customers queuing at the entrance.

The haunters changed into a Raticate…What?

"Green, is there something wrong with your Haunter there? It is supposed to change into anything scary, not a useless Raticate!"

"Who knows what. Look at the boy's face." The boy is shivering. He's scared of Raticates?

"My Rattata is top percentage…But…they never evolved into Raticate…they…." The boy ran out from the emergency gate, nearly crying.

"Oops, failed." Blue commanded his Blasty to Water Gun the boy.

"That's fierce." A random customer commented.

"Nah, that'll be fun!" Another customer commented.

"Next please!" Blue shouted to the customers.

"YELLOW?" Everyone shouted at the 'next customer', which turned out to be Yellow.

"Uhh…just…trying…ahaha" Yellow sweatdropped.

"Well then, good luck!" Blue pushed Yellow in the course.

Yellow passed the first level like a piece of cake because of her ability to communicate with Pokemon. The Rattatas showed her the way instead of harassing her.

Yellow also passed the second level easily, same tricks used.

Yellow passed the third level easily, same tricks again.

The fourth level posed quite a challenge though, Yellow couldn't bring herself to eat the Weedles because she lived in the Viridian Forest after all. The Forest is a habitat for Weedles, due to that Yellow had a hard time trying to eat this kind of food. Nonetheless, she still ate all of it by closing her eyes while eating.

"It tastes good!" Blue facepalmed from the outer side of the course.

The fifth level posed a serious threat. Yellow is always a bad battler. She tried to communicate with the Pokemon, but the Taurus is just too well trained by Green to listen to Yellow. The Tauros charged with fury, while Yellow used her Kitty (Butterfree at level 20) to use Sleep Powder on Tauros. It missed, and Tauros body-slammed Kitty making her fall to the ground.

"Oh no, Kitty!" Yellow looked at the fierce Taurus preparing to charge against the dizzy Butterfree. "Kitty, fly! …Oh no, there's a ceiling!"

End results are obvious enough, Kitty lost to Green's well-trained Tauros.

Yellow walked out from the course with her head hung down, only to get blasted by a water gun attack.

"Aw…now my clothes are all wet!"

"Hahahahahahahahaha! Yellow! That was cute trying to fly with a low ceiling above you! Hahaha!" Blue continued to laugh at Yellow, until Yellow regenerated Kitty with her powers and tried to cast Sleep Powder on Blue.

"No,no,no! You missed Yellow! And as a result from using your powers, you are going to fall asleep! Hahaha!" Blue teased Yellow, and Yellow fell asleep as predicted by Blue.

"R-E-D-"

"Yes Blue?"

"Yellow fell asleep. Can you take care of her before she wake up?"

"Oh-okay."

Red looked at the wet girl with embarrassment and a helpless expression on his face. He carried him to a chair and laid her down.

"Yellow you idiot. You knew you couldn't battle yet you still tried the course." Red smiled at the sleeping girl, and removed his jacket to cover Yellow from the cold air.

"All recorded!" Blue waved her hands against Red with her phone on her hand. Red is totally surprised by Blue, and the next second you'll see Red begging to Blue so that she deletes the footage from her phone.

"Nope!" Blue skipped away, back to the counter of the obstacle course.

* * *

More and more people flocked to the course, mostly failed to conquer the course. The only one to win the course are as follows: Fifteen customers ( out of two hundred and forty-five ), Silver, Gold, Sapphire and Pearl.

Ruby rejected the invitation to play the game because he's scared of dirtying his "fabulous and beautiful" clothes he made yesterday.

Platina failed because she wasted too much time in the Sudowoodo maze. She's sitting beside the counter, trying to dry her clothes by sitting near Gold's Exbo (Typhlosion)'s fire.

Green didn't even bother to play the course since he exclaimed that he could win way too easily.

Red was busy taking care of the sleeping Yellow beside him.

Diamond failed to get past the course because the Haunters transformed into fake food feasts to keep him in the third stage. He is also trying to dry his clothes by sitting adjacent to Exbo's fire.

Emerald is just not high enough (height problem) to enter the course.

Blue was too busy calculating the money earned rather than playing her self-made course.

Crystal however, is queuing up for the course. Gold begged him for like twenty minutes to take part in the course, to which she agrees out of frustration.

"Gold, if I got water-gunned by Blue's Blasty, I will kill you."

"That won't happen Crys, rest assured. You're the best capturer, remember? You should have good reflexes for the course." Gold smirked at Crys.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever."

Almost the whole Bazaar flocked over to the course, all wanting to challenge the epic course that only nineteen participants succeeded in finishing it successfully.

"Looks like your idea is a big success, Green!" Blue smiled happily to her boyfriend, to which he responded with a embarrassed smile.

"Next customer please! Blue shouted to the long queue, but realized that the next customer that would be taking part in the course is Crys.

"Good luck, super serious gal." Gold smiled to Crystal, to which she punched him.

"Stop calling me that!"

"Okay, super serious girl."

*BANG* Crystal used Thunder Punch! Gold is Paralyzed!

"What are you, Red talking to Lorelei?"

* * *

Crystal stepped into the first corridor of the course, and then she rushed for the corridor end. As expected, she tripped over a Rattata.

Rattata has evolved into Angry Rattata!

"Oh Arceus!" Crystal tried to run away from the fierce Rattata that's trying to pin her down.

She crawled towards the corridor end, with the Rattata behind her back that's trying to bite her without teeth.

She managed to crawl out of the corridor, while the Rattata got blocked away by Alakazam's special barrier.

"Level 2 – Sudowoodo maze! Good luck, Crystal!" Blue shouted over the mic, to which Crys smirked.

Gold planted his own Utaro (Sudowoodo) in secret, making Crystal pass the maze easily, much to Blue and Green's astonishment.

"I thought Crys always had been a idiot in directions." Blue exclaimed with a question mark on her head, to which Green smirked.

"Do not underestimate anyone, Blue."

Crystal passed the maze in less than a minute thanks to Gold's Utaro, so she proceeded to the third stage with confidence. She still have eight minutes.

The Haunter showed her an image of Larvitar.

"Are you kidding me?" Crystal ignores the Haunter, and continued to sprint ahead.

Another Haunter appeared, to which Crystal challenged the Haunter.

"What jokes are you going to show me again?" Crystal is slightly annoyed by the Haunter that blocked her way. This angered that Haunter, and the Haunter starts to dig into her mind without her realizing it.

After five seconds, the Haunter projected a screen playing over the memories of Crystal and others trying to stop Pryce in the Time Hole Celebi made.

"Hey, Green, what's with the Haunter? Did you ever trained him to tap into people's memories like that?"

"Well, no."

"What the heck is that Haunter doing?"

"I have no idea."

"Well, guess we'll just stay and watch."

Crystal however, couldn't understand why Haunter is showing her the image too. It looked real because Haunter messed up her mind, but she still couldn't understand why the Haunter did this.

Until the image showed Gold giving them the feathers, and proceed to chase after Pryce. Crystal remembered clearly in memory, she broke out in tears when she knew that Gold is sacrificing himself for her and Silver.

"What is the meaning of this?" Crystal asked Haunter. The same time, the image turned red color, showing Gold getting killed with a sharp dagger used by Pryce.

"Crystal is getting a Nightmare from Haunter!" Blue watched in surprise.

"I'd never trained Haunter to do that to the participants." Green felt confused too.

"NO, GOLD!" Crystal couldn't see what's real and what's not anymore.

"Crystal, wake up! It's just a silly nightmare!" Gold shouted towards the one-way glass, obviously Crystal couldn't hear anything.

Everyone else watched in astonishment.

"GOLD!" Crystal broke out in tears and fell to the floor, Gold barged in from the emergency door and ran towards Crys.

"What just happened?" Blue turned towards Green, and he responded by shaking his shoulders implying he don't know.

"Crys, wake up!" Gold shaked Crystal violently. Crystal is still asleep from the Hypnosis spell from that Haunter, and is crying. Gold carried her out, bridal-style. Yellow woke up at the same time.

Having Red explained the situation to her, Yellow walked in and tried to communicate with the Haunter.

"So, what's the reason Haunter did this to Crystal?" The group asked Yellow.

"Haunter said that Crystal angered him. That's why he did that to spite her. Nothing serious."

"Crystal, wake up! I am here! I am alive!" Gold shouted to Crystal but it seems like she couldn't hear anything.

"SUPER SERIOUS GAL! HELLO! YOU'RE GONNA BE LATE!"

"WHAT?" Crystal jumped out from her Nightmare.

"I AM GONNA BE LATE, I AM GONNA BE LATE!" Crystal panicked, and left Gold with a huge poker face.

"Red, can you give me a desk?" Red carried the small desk beside the cashier counter to Gold, to which he headdesked himself.

"Wait, what just happened?" Confused Crystal is confused.

"You had a nightmare. What did you dream about anyway?" The group asked Crystal, to which she blushed and started crying again.

Green called out Alakazam to find out what Crystal dreamt about.

"It seems that the Haunter really did play cruel this time." Green commented, leaving everyone looking at him with confused eyes. Crystal just continued crying, with Gold beside coaxing and calming her down.

"Haunter inflicted a Nightmare that caused Crystal to think Gold's dead."

"WHAT?!" Everyone exclaimed in surprise. Extra surprise.

"I guess I am just too charming for super serious gal." Gold smirked, and Blue gave her a kick in the face.

"OW!"

"Gold you idiot, don't be disgusting already and calm Crystal down! I'm gonna tend the counter, so bye!" Blue rushed over and continued their business.

Surprisingly, the customers got even more excited when they saw Crystal getting owned by those Haunters. They said it's more challenging. Seems legit, if they're scared of this, they won't queue up for the game in the first place.

So they continued their business. And truth is, they fared pretty well today.

* * *

Meanwhile, Gold is trying to calm the shivering Crystal down.

"Crystal, don't worry! I am alive and kicking!"

"G-gold…" Crystal opened her eyes and started looking at the boy that's holding her up bridal-style.

"Yes, Crystal… It's me, Gold."

Gold kissed Crystal in the lips, to calm her down or to simply flirt.

"You…" Crystal started to blush.

"Yes, my dear?" Gold replied gentlemanly.

"PERVERT! WHERE DO YOU THINK YOUR HAND IS TOUCHING?" Gold realized he put his hand on Crystal's... backside.

Crystal used Hyper Beam!

Gold has half hitpoints left!

Crystal does not need to recharge!

Gold: "WHAT? THAT'S HAX!"

Crystal used Hyper Beam!

Gold fainted!

Gold is defeated!

Crystal got 0 dollars for winning!

"Crystal!"

"Yes Blue?"

"I forgot something."

"What is it?"

**"Blasty, water gun!"**

**"NOOOOOO!"** Crystal got blasted by the water.

"Just another day of Crystal and Gold." Silver commented from afar, walking away in disgust.

* * *

Another "random" chapter for me. Don't worry, they will have fun at the theme park resort! Anyways, if you are interested about the resort, google Malaysia Genting Highlands to see the resort I took my inspiration from. I'm gonna go there for vacation! Yay!

Enjoy the chapter and feel free to give ideas and point out mistakes of mine.

-Leon


	14. Chapter 14 - The Best Business Tycoon!

Chapter 14!

Answering reviews:

**Shin : As always, the legendary Gold saved the day. (not!) And thank you.**

**Daownlyone: Well yeah the Sinnoh trio is finally in! The pairings part…I still couldn't decide yet, you'll have to take a guess yourself and pray for it :D**

Now, on with the fic! Shall we? :)

* * *

**Chapter 13 – The best Business Tycoon!**

Business is going smooth and sound, at the last night of the Grand Bazaar, the PokeAdve Group's obstacle course grossed a grand total of 32,000 dollars!

"All leading managers and captains, please submit your report by latest tomorrow 12 noon. Bring along your book of accounts to prove your earnings. Latecomers will be automatically disqualified from the "Business Tycoon Challenge". Anyways, I hope everyone had fun at the Grand Bazaar! Maybe get a date—OW! That hurt Daisy!" Bill announced through the mega microphone of the school, along with the hilarious part.

The next day, for the first time, Blue woke up early in the 6's and rushed to the main school office, along with the Book of Accounts and various important documents.

"I am so going to win this…for the sake of everyone!" Blue shouted in her own mind while waiting for the office to open. The office opens at 8, and when Blue reached the office its only 7 in the morning.

"The early bird catches the worm! Wait…who's that?"

Blue saw another girl with chestnut brown hair, a cap and blue eyes carrying a bag also waiting outside the office. Blue spotted the Book of Accounts inserted on her outermost layer of her bag, seems like she's also here for the Business Tycoon Challenge.

"Hello! It's a surprise to see anyone up here so early." Blue extends her hand to the girl as a friendly approach.

"Same goes to you. My name is White, and I am here for the Business Tycoon challenge. I assume you are here for the same reason?"

"You have sharp eyes, White. I am Blue. Yea I am here for the same reason. I am going to be the best Tycoon in the school! And that make us rivals, eh?"

"I think so. Good luck, Blue!"

"You too." This is the last sentence Blue left before walking away, with **two** Book of Accounts.

* * *

The office opened at exact 8 in the morning, the managers flocked in to hand in their results and Book of Accounts to the main event organizer, Daisy Oak. Daisy Oak is the main school event organizer; also she is Green's sister. She has chestnut brown natural hair, and a very cheerful personality. Blue handed in her own Book of Accounts and left happily out of the office, only to notice a girl squatting down and crying at the corridor.

Another close look, it is White.

"What happened, White?" Blue clearly knew the answer.

"My Book of Accounts…was…missing!"

"Oh, that's just plain sad." What a sadist, Blue.

"Sobs..I-I really wanted to…to be a good manag-manager! B-but now…sobs…" White continued crying, tears flowing down her cheek like a childish kid falling down to the ground.

Blue finally gave in to her own conscience, and handed White her Book of Accounts, entitled BW Agency.

"Here, I found this on the floor just now, I think this belongs to you, am I correct?"

White looked at the book with pure astonishment.

"Yes! This is my book! Oh thank Arceus, thank you so much Blue!" White jumped with relief, and hugged Blue, leaving Blue shocked.

"It-it's okay, you don't need to have such a big reaction. Now hurry up and hand over the Book of Accounts to Miss Daisy!"

"Yep!" White sprinted into the office, and Blue walked home.

* * *

**Tomorrow morning, school morning assembly…**

Every student of Pokemon Specialist High School are arranged to seats prepared earlier at the main hall, due to the assembly being customary. The school Chancellor (Which turned out to be the kind old man Mr Sliph himself ) goes on front to give a speech.

**"Good morning fellow students and teachers, this should be the first time you see me in person. I constructed this school to train more kind Pokemon trainers like one that once saved my company from an invansion from the boss of Team Rocket himself. From what I heard, he is currently also studying in our school. It is an honor, but let's save the formalities for later. Right now, we have a more important matter to attend to – The Business Tycoon Challenge!**" Everyone applauded loudly for the Chancellor's speech.

"Before that, may I ask every manager of the shops in the Grand Bazaar to come on stage, please?"

Blue and White stepped forward at the same time, along with numerous others.

"Before we announce the winners, let me ask my students a question. Is the Bazaar fun? Should we do another one next year?"

A clear 'Yes' is heard from the crowd of the students of PokeSpec High.

"Very well. I will keep that in mind. Right now, let's announce the winners!"

Everyone braced for the main attraction of this morning assembly. A teacher carried a plate with gold, silver and bronze medals on it, preparing to hand them out to the winners. Other than that, there is another trophy made out of pure crystal. That trophy is specially prepared for awarding to the best class of the event.

**"I'll choose to give out the best business class trophy first. The Best Business Class of this year's Grand Bazaar is….BW Agency!"**

White skipped infront to Mr Sliph, accepting the Trophy and another envelope, a envelope containing prize money of unknown amount, and a Master Ball!

"Arceus, a Master Ball!" Silver's eyes sparkled at the Ball. He had one already, but he won't mind another.

"Don't be greedy, Silver." Gold and Crystal responded in unison, leaving Silver annoyed.

**"And the Bronze medal goes to…Robin from class 4-C! Congratulations! He will receive a true bronze medal and a sum of prize money of 5,000 dollars. He is awarded the prize because of his flexibility and intelligence for turning his planned Maid café to a Maid and Butler café, attracting more customers!"**

Everyone applauded, including Blue.

"I thought you wanted to win?" Green asked Blue with his cellphone in surprise and curiousity.

"I wanted the top prize, not the Bronze!" A sound answered Green's question from his cellphone.

"Greedy woman…"

The Chancellor braced for the next medal giving ceremony.

**"The Silver medal goes to…White from class 3-A! She manages the BW Agency, that presents dramas and entertainments to our students in the Grand Bazaar! She is awarded the Silver medal for her creativity of setting up a Drama Theatre in the middle of the sky with floating ice as the floor! She will receive the Silver medal, a sum of prize money of 10,000 dollars and A CAR! Congratulations!"**

Everyone stared at the Chancellor with amazement.

"Car? Are you kidding?" Red asked to himself with pure astonishment towards the prize.

"Oh Arceus, Mr Sliph sure is rich." Yellow commented.

Blue starts shivering on the stage. She lost the Crystal Trophy already. And if she isn't getting any medals or prizes, she will suffer from a looping depression, she thought to herself.

**"And students, it's time for the Grand Business Tycoon Champion!"**

**"Are you ready?"**

**"The Grand Prize belongs to…"**

**"Wait, where's the Grand Prize paper again**?" Everyone groaned towards probably the biggest anticlimax moment of the day.

**"Okay students, I found the paper. But I decided to try a more thrilling ceremony! From now on, every manager that is not the winner will be called to step one step behind, leaving the last as the winner!"**

**"Drake from class 4-E, please take a step behind."**

**"Jamie from class 2-A, please take a step behind."**

**"Jessica from class 5-B, please take a step behind."**...after a long 1 by 1 annihilation round, the stage is left with two managers of the 2012 Grand Bazaar.

**"Now, all that is left is Blue from class 3-B, and Joe from class 3-D. Who-will-prevail?"**

**"The winner is…."**

**"Joe…."**

The PokeAdve sighed in disappointment. Blue lost, she actually lost. THEY lost.

"Blue's gonna be devastated from this ending…" Crystal sighed.

**"Joe, please take a step backwards. The winner is – Blue from class 3-B! Congratulations!"**

"Wait…What?" Red stared back to the stage with surprise, stunned by the trick Mr Sliph just played at the audience.

"YEAH!" Blue shouted from the stage, and then leaping in-front of Mr Sliph to receive her prize, thanking the Chancellor before that.

**"Blue had presented the most fabulous synergy of teamwork and innovation by gathering members from different classes and created the fun but challenging Obstacle Course! Before that, can I ask where did you get the idea from?"** Mr Sliph handed the mic to Blue, to which she shouted only one word.

"GREEN!"

Everyone started to look for the one named Green in the crowd, curious of who might be that special one.

**"May I ask the student named Green come up the stage please?"**

Green stood up and started walking towards the stage with both happiness – happy for his own girlfriend that won her long-awaited prize, and pissed off – because he need to actually show his face infront of everyone on the stage.

Shortly after Green entered the sight range of the student audience, Blue rushed over and kissed Green infront everyone, much to Mr Sliph's surprise.

A long whistle from Gold and the loud voices of students applauding roared the area. Green blushed furiously, he was just kissed public. Not to mention this is no ordinary public, Blue just announced their relationship infront the whole school.

**"That's a sweet couple we have here. Anyways, Blue won herself the Gold (real gold) medal (Gold grinned towards Crystal, much to her disapproval), a cash sum of 20,000 dollars, a free Shop permit (Blue already had one) and a…trip to Sliph Corporation's private Mountain Resort World! Congratulations!"**

Blue accepted the prize – a Gold medal, an envelope containing the prize money and a Secret Resort Pass.

Blue put the Pass into her Key pocket.

And then she rushed and jumped into Green's luscious chest.

Blue seemed to stuck her hand onto Green's like how Blue and Sabrina were stucked together in the past events of the Elite Four Battle.

"Hey, let go already. This is public." Green whispered to Blue, only to get shot down instantly.

"Sigh…forget it then." Green dragged Blue off the stage, with everyone applauding loudly non-stop, especially Gold. White walked forward to Blue, congratulating her.

"You're gonna invite me to the resort?"

"Why not? Feel free to come! Bring your friends too!" Blue cheered to White, leaving White with an amused face.

"Time for a **vacation!**" Blue grinned to the PokeAdve group. The group cheered loudly.

* * *

You guys ready for the true fun? Brace yourselves! :D

-Leon


	15. Chapter 15 - Highlands Resort part 1

Say hello to chapter 15! Get ready for numerous fun and a twist in the story?

Reviews:

**Daownlyone: I could remember your username without even referring back to the review board already! :D And I don't plan to reveal any of the shippings, simply because I want the moment of love to be surprising and memorable instead of giving the endings before the start of the story! :D Yep White! Hello White! :DD**

Now, as always, on with the fanfic. Shall we? :)

* * *

**Chapter 15 – Highlands Resort part 1**

"Red, can you stop being a Slowpoke? The chopper's going to depart without you if you keep your slow-mo action like that!" Blue shouted to Red that is packing up his luggage in his room.

"Coming already!" Actually, Red meant another 10 minutes.

Green walked into Red's room, called out Machamp, and sent Red and his luggage out of the room with a Mega Kick. Blue's Blastoise proceeded to Ice Beam him, then Sapphire carrying the piece of 'ice' down to the ground floor via stairs.

Gold's Typhlosion unfreezed Red after the touched down on the ground floor.

"What was that for?"

"Shut up or Blue's gonna let you sleep here."Green roared at Red, with Blue called out her Wigglytuff in response. Red could only hang his head down in defeat and followed the other Dexholders.

They arrived at the school helipad, and boarded the chopper that would take the Dexholders on their most probably the best vacation of their lives.

"Let's go guys, check in the hotel and toss our luggage into it." Gold said, with everyone nodding. They came here to have fun after all.

When they took the room card, everyone stepped into the evaluator while Blue clicked on the 48th floor.

"How high is this monster?" Gold asked Blue.

"88 floors, including the ground floor."

"Big monster we have here." Red commented.

"Your so called monster is nothing when it is compared to the sadistic monster we have here." Crystal sarcastically commented.

"Who do you mean?" Dense Yellow asked Crystal about the question. Platina started looking at Blue, with everyone else following.

"What, why are you all looking at me like this?"

"For obvious reasons, Blue. GET THAT DITTO OFF MY BACKPACK." Sapphire roared at Blue, resulting in her returning her Ditty back to her Pokeball.

They arrived at the 48th floor and opened the room door labeled "Master VIP room". It consists of a living room, a kitchen, a dressing room and five sub rooms.

"Wow! This is so big…Wait, why isn't anyone surprised?" Gold looked at the other Dexholders which they narrowed their eyes towards Gold in silent unison.

"Did you actually take a close look to our own room in the hostel before?" Silver insulted Gold, taking every chances and every possible moment to attack his rival with words because his rival is just a plain moron almost every moment.

"Well, no. I was looking at Crys bathing all the—Oh Arceus no…what did I just said."

"Idiot." Silver turned around, not wanting to see the gore sight of Gold dying in Crystal's Hyper Beam attack.

"Come on guys, stop that and let's brace ourselves for the best part of the fun ever!" Blue leaped up with everyone cheering, except Green because he is…Green. And Gold, Gold is lying on the floor lifelessly begging Crystal to forgive him.

"Shouldn't we take our lunch first? Anyways, this resort's natural cold weather is amazing." Pearl commented, tucking on his jacket. "DIAMOND, STOP CHUNKING ON YOUR SNACKS!"

"Okay." Diamond continued eating his cookies he bought from the hostel, until receiving a smack behind the head with his backpack.

"What are you, Red with Lorelei?"

"Dia, Pearl, stop this. We're here to have fun, so relax." Platinum successfully stopped the two from further arguments.

"Cut the chatter guys, let's go." Blue started dragging Green out of the hotel room, with everyone else following.

* * *

"Theme Park, eh?" Red commented, acting unfazed but actually was quite astonished by the huge theme park.

"I can't wait to try some rides!" Yellow commented excitedly.

"Since we're here, might as make the trip more interesting. Let's play a game along with the rides." Blue announced along with her sadistic grin on her face. Clearly, everyone had a 'not amused' look on their faces.

"What kind of tricks are you up to again?" Ruby commented, Blue scowled.

"Since there's too many rides here, let's decide on what we play with a game of yes or no. Basically, I have a notebook here. One of us writes down a ride or attraction in the theme park, with others choosing Yes or No before they actually know which ride did the lucky one chose. The one that chose the ride himself or herself can choose to either play or not play the ride, while the others must follow their own decisions of yes or no."

"Sounds quite fun." Green commented, making Blue blushing with a grin on her face.

"First of all, let's divide us into two groups of boys and girls…so that I can carry out the selection stage."

**Group A consists of: Red, Green, Gold, Silver, Ruby, Diamond, Pearl, Emerald and Black.**  
**Group B consists of: Blue, Yellow, Crystal, Platinum, Sapphire and White.**

"Hmm… doesn't it look like the girl's got a lot more disadvantage with the sheer inequality of the numbers there? This is 9 versus 6." Black commented with his hands rubbing his imaginary beard.

"You have a point there…" Diamond and Platina said in unison, making them blush and looking away from each other.

"I got an idea! But someone might not like it." Sapphire's internal brain bulb suddenly flashed, then she turned over and glanced at Silver.

"What-why? No way!" Silver obviously knows what is Sapphire's intention.

"That's a grand idea! Good thinking Sapp!" Blue immediately steps forward and drags Silver to the girl's group.

"I hate you sis." Silver looked at Blue with disbelief that his own foster sister just pushed him into the lava bucket.

"Hi Miss Silver, you look awfully suitable for a cross-dressing candidate. I dare guarantee that you will actually turn into quite a beautiful and cute girl." Gold sarcastically attacked Silver.

Silver looked at Crystal, and then tilted his head towards the direction of Gold. Crystal starts to glare at Gold that left Gold silenced and shivering.

"I-I'll shut up…" Gold said while hanging his head down."

"So now it's 8v7. It's at least better, so let's begin the game of death—I mean, game of FUN! One person gets to go first from group A and then group B for the sake of fairness. Red, you may begin."

Red thought for awhile and then wrote something on the notebook Gold bought from the nearest information counter just now. ( He refused to use Blue's notebook because everyone knows Blue's style of cheating. )

"All right. I'm done." Red told Blue, then Blue transforms her Ditty into a sign in the middle with two arrows pointing opposite directions showing Yes and No.

"I'd go for yes." Gold stepped on the Yes area.

"If you the unlucky scum goes for yes, I'd go for no." Crystal smirked at Gold.

"Can I not make a choice?" Yellow said.

Blue glared at Yellow.

"I…I choose no."

End results:

**Yes: Ruby, Sapphire, Pearl, Emerald, Gold, Black**  
**No: Crystal, Silver, Green, Blue, Yellow, Platinum, White, Diamond**  
**Question by: Red**

"You may reveal the answer, Red." Red hesitated for awhile, revealing the answer to be the Skydrop.

"WHY, RED! WHY THIS RIDE OF ALL?!" Pearl shouted at Red, nearly killing him with the soundwaves.

"I can't believe Senior Red is so vicious to us…." Ruby commented, while glaring at the sweatdropping Red.

"NOOOOOoooo…." Gold howled into the sky like a poor wolf getting tortured by…Crys.

"Hah! As expected, unlucky Gold is unlucky!" Crys smirked at Gold, and Silver sarcastically implied: "Good choice, moron."

"I don't wanna die!" Gold shouted to the other Dexholders as he boarded the Skydrop ride. This is a private resort by Sliph Corporation, so it's natural that the Dexholders could save the time queuing for a ride like in normal theme parks and amusement parks.

"Miss President, I think this is going to be fun." Black spoke the unthinkable to White, leaving everyone else stunned. "Are you crazy?!" Pearl shouted to Black that is sitting beside him on the ride.

Emerald just sat on the ride, losing his voice to say anything out of sheer fear.

"Sapphire, save me…"

"Sorry Ruby…Oh Arceus stop this th—" Sapphire did not have a chance to finish her own sentence as the ride shot up into the air. The other Dexholders that avoided the ride grinned happily towards the unlucky ones in the air.

**"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"** Loud shouts roared the air when the Skydrop starts pummeling down to the ground.

The ride ended. Apparently Black enjoyed the ride, Ruby, Sapphire and Gold exited the ride with a extremely pale face, Emerald stoned as he got carried out by the technicians of Skydrop, and Pearl vomited blood after he walked out of the exit.

"That was fun. Can we go for it again?"

"ARE YOU ARCEUS DAMN KIDDING ME?" Gold and Ruby shouted to him in unison, with Sapphire slamming him down to the ground in anger.

"My turn then!" Blue smiled devilishly to the PokeAdve Group, and then writing her choice down on the notepad.

Everyone instantly chose no.

"That's plain mean." Blue frowned at the Dexholders.

"We know your style, Blue."

"Correction Crys, WE know her style, SADISTIC WOMAN." Gold spilled more salt into Blue's 'wound'

Blue revealed the notepad, stunning everyone.

**[Do you not want to ride the Skydrop again?]** was the sentence on the notepad. A mere sentence on the notepad, equals to the sentence of death of other Dexholders.

Red placed his hand on his face, while Gold stomped wildly on the ground like a Tauros.

"You got to be kidding me, Blue." Crystal whined, while Sapphire just stared at Blue with a blank look.

"Blue, can you take in account of I am your boyfriend, spare me from this?" First time ever the Dexholders saw Green begging for mercy. ** .Ever.**

Nontheless, it failed.

"I'll remember you if I die, I'll haunt you till the ends of the Pokemon World." This was the last sentence of Green before he died – I mean, boarded the Skydrop. Blue laughed menacingly as every other from the PokeAdve Group starts rising up into the air.

As expected, they got scared to death.

* * *

"No more of your Yes and No antics." Crystal shouted at Blue, after calming herself down from the shock she just suffered along with everyone else (excluding the sadistic monster).

Blue pouted.

"Hey, is that a Go-Kart?" Red pointed to a ride not far away.

"No, that's Gold-Kart." Green said sarcastically.

Red looked at Gold, then Sapphire, then Ruby, then Blue, then Pearl. Lastly, he looked at Green while winking his eye towards others. They understood instantly, and passed the message to the other Dexholders.

Everyone starts to walk towards Green. Yep, **E.V.E.R.Y.O.N.E.**

"What the hell are you guys trying to do?" This is Green's first sentence in response.

"Get away from me!" This is Green's second sentence in response.

"Arceus let me down!" This is Green's last sentence in response. Everyone carried the struggling Green into the Skydrop ride and pushed him into the entrance. Apparently you cannot choose to leave the ride once you stepped through the gates of hell (entrance) of that Skydrop ride.

**"I WILL KILL EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU!"** Green's last words. Then everyone laughed as Green flied to the sky, again.

* * *

Chapter of humor? Or is it boring? Feel free to comment by reviewing so that I could find my style of writing in later chapters.

-Leon


	16. Chapter 16 - Highlands Resort part 2

Welcome to chapter 16! Sorry I've kinda been very sick recently. Anyone got an idea to solve stuffy + runny nose? It's been bothering me for a week already. The problems got even worse when I turn on my air conditioner. Oh well, enduring…

First and foremost, reviews! :D

**Daownlyone : We sure is :D Torturing those anti-social people seems to be a lot more fun than torturing cheerful people ( Blue for example ). Now I did not say or hint anything about that, but yeah I think it will be commoner. :D**

**POKESPE-FAN: Don't fret, since this time around I got even later than you. The sickness had been bothering me for a freaking long time already, so I couldn't get on my feet and write this new chapter for a long time. Skydrop is fun….only if the one playing is not u. You get my point LOL**

Oh and sorry for the late updates, was playing HeartGold with my computer for this duration :D

Anyways, let's get on to the fic, shall we?

* * *

**Chapter 16 – Highlands Resort part 2**

Green walks out of the Skydrop exit, dazed and mentally damaged. The other Dexholders crouched and prepared to run for their lives, but surprisingly Green didn't try to kill them.

"It was fun."

The Dexholders couldn't believe their ears.

"Are you sure you didn't suffer any brain damage to say that?" Blue looked at Green suspiciously.

"No."

"Then prepare for another round of hell."

"I was just joking—HEY!" And you see Green going for another round of hell on Skydrop.

* * *

The group walked around the theme park and played many attractions, along with Blue dragging her dazed boyfriend everywhere.

Suddenly a Dragonite flew past, and the group know too well who owned that Dragonite. They immediately rushed over to that direction.

Yep, a very familiar face.

"Lance!" Red growled in anger towards the figure. The figure looked to Red's direction, with a surprised face then with a …friendly face. Green woke up after he heard the word 'Lance'.

Before Red and Lance could react, Green charged with his Rhyperior Pokeball on hand towards Lance.

"Rhyperior, Fissure!"

"Woah what the heck? What did I do?" Lance looked at Green with a surprisingly surprised face.

"Green, cool down! You are maybe falling for his trap! Wait, where's Yellow?"

"Dragonite, take me and fly up!"

Before the Fissure hit its mark, the Dragonite and his owner had already flew up to the sky.

"Good Arceus…I just came here to relax and have a vacation along with my Pokemon. Since you want to battle, so be it! Dragonite, outrage!"

"Rhyperior, evade and use Rock Silde!"

"Saur, Solarbeam!" Red joins in, along with Blue. "Blasty, Hydro Cannon!"

Rhyperior was dazed by the Outrage attack, while Dragonite couldn't withstand the power of Solarbeam and Hydro Cannon, it start to fall from the sky.

"Good job, Pidgeot, go! Aerial ace!" Green tossed another Pokeball, and the Pidgeot striked Dragonite hard in the hide, causing Dragonite to pummel into the ground and nearly fainting.

"Why did you try to kill Blue you son of a bitch!" Green growled at Lance. The Dexholders noticed the burning anger in Green's eye.

"What? Did I ever did something outrageous like that?"

"You already did something outrageous by trying to 'purify' the world of humans." Red retaliated.

"It's true I did tried that in the Cerise Islands. But what? Kill Blue? I never did something like that!"

"You commanded your minion called Alleria to kill Blue using your Dragonite!"

"Then why is she still alive here?" Lance looked at Blue with a suspicious face.

"Because someone – " Green immediately covered Blue's mouth with embarrassment.

Lance and the Dragonite gave the duo a poker face.

"Whatever you say, I DID NOT tried to kill Blue. And I did not have any minion called Alleria. My only minion would be…" Lance looked at Silver.

"Lies!" Green started charging at Lance again, until Yellow appeared.

"Stop guys, Lance is telling the truth."

"What the heck, Yellow? What are you saying? You're helping this villain?" Ruby and Sapphire said in unison.

"While you guys are arguing, I secretly read Dragonite's mind. Lance was here the whole month all along and they never left the vacation island."

"Then who the hell tried to kill Blue?! The Alleria also said that he had Lance's Dragonite!"

"My only Dragonite companion is here as you see with your eyes!"

"I think I might have an idea of what is exactly happening." Everyone turned their attention to Blue. "Transformation, maybe. Its a possibility."

"Who in the world has a transformation ability to disguise as Lance?"

**"Petrel?"**

"…" Green is left speechless.

"Who the hell is Petrel?" Lance asked.

"Team Rocket's executive. I assume you know what and who is Team Rocket?"

"Yeah, they are the group of bastards that harm Pokemon!"

"So they are acting as Lance to gather minions to do their bidding!" Crystal shouted out.

"So we have a common enemy I guess?" Red spoke to the group and Lance.

"Agreed." Lance spoke up, returning his Dragonite and healed him with his powers.

"Yeah." The group agreed with Red.

"So…wanna have a go at the Go-kart race?" Lance spoke up, much to the disbelief of the group.

"Lance…I can't believe you said that." Red looked at lance with disbelief.

"I came here to have fun and let my beloved Pokemon relax, so why not?"

"Guys, let's have a competition." Blue smirked at the group.

"Oh no, Blue and her antics. Lance, since you're with us now, you're gonna also have a taste of Blue's antics. Have fun." Gold tapped at Lance's shoulder.

"How bad could it be?" Lance smirked.

"Oh no Lance, it can be as bad as you imagine." Lance shivered at Gold's comment.

So the group, including Lance queued up for the Go-kart race.

* * *

Sorry this chapter is quite short, but I've been quite busy with training and playing HeartGold. Don't fret though, updating speed is going to be back to normal soon.

Had a surprise on this chapter? :D

-Leon


	17. Chapter 17 - Highlands Resort part 3

Say hello to chapter 17, surprised by the plot twist of the last chapter?

If so, congratulations! If not, congratulations too! Why you may ask? Because… Blue's a sadistic monster and I'm starting to pick up her style

Anyways, answering my reviews:

**Daownlyone: Well congratulations. Even darker when Lance starts to get mentally raped by Blue like the other Dexholders always did. And your wish had came true, since the chapter is here :D**

**POKESPE-FAN: Blue the most sadistic monster ever existed in Pokemon Special history! Well, have fun figuring! :D**

I need more reviewers! D: Your reviews are my motivations!

Now, on with the fic, shall we?

* * *

**Chapter 17 – Highlands Resort part 3**

The group decided to take on Blue's challenge, the Go-Kart race. The one that manages to complete the two designated laps could decide which restaurant they will eat their dinner, while the last three persons to arrive at the finishing point will pay for it.

The contestants are: Red,Yellow,Green,Blue,Ruby,Sapphire,Gold,Silver,Crystal,Yellow,Platinum,Diamond,Pearl,Black,White and Lance.

Emerald is banned off the race because of his hand and leg gadgets.

Total: 16 contestants.

Blue bribed the operator so that the game includes only 16 persons instead of the normal twenty carts.

According to the operator, some karts are surprisingly fast and some are slower than average because of various technical reasons.

So everyone chose and sat in their respective carts, with Gold and Platinum taking the first two carts, while Green and Lance both took the last two carts.

And something worth mention is, Yellow,Ruby,Sapphire,Crystal,Platinum and surprisingly Lance never played a Go-Kart race before in their whole lifetime.

The operator waved the black and white flag, signaling the contestants to get ready.

"Ready,"

"Set,"

"This mister, could you fasten up your seatbelts before we begin the race?" The operator requested Ruby much to the other contestant's frustration.

"Okay, ready,"

"Set,"

"Start the race!" Everyone started to step on the pedal and raced for their lives. Well, not their lives, for their wallets to be exact…

Red, being a veteran in go-kart racing overtook Gold's position of first place in a blink of an eye.

"Hey, senior Red! That's bullying!"

"Sorry, Gold, but you'll have to keep up!" Red raced past Gold and Platinum, leaving only smoke in their face.

The starting road is a straight road, ideal for speeding up your carts. Lance bumped into Yellow's cart, causing Yellow's cart to speed up and Lance's cart to be left behind.

"Can I use Pokemon in the race?" Lance shouted to Blue which is also lagging behind in the race.

"OF COURSE NOT, YOU IDIOT!"

"Okay, I appreciate the front part of your sentence." Lance said as he sped over Blue's cart, leaving her with a trail of smoke.

"LANCE! I'LL GET YOU!" roared Blue as she stepped on the pedal again, nearly crushing it to pieces.

Meanwhile, Ruby is still at the starting point of the track, because he stepped at the wrong pedal for the whole time.

"Why doesn't this thing move? Is it damaged or something?"

"You stepped on the wrong pedal." The operator whispered to him by ear, while the crowd laughed at Ruby.

"Oh, thank you—WAHHHH!" Ruby's voice trailed off as the cart charged with surprisingly fast speed, pulling his body together with it.

"He got the fastest cart." The operator commented to his colleague.

Current top five positions:

_First place: Red_  
_Second place: Green_  
_Third place: Crystal_  
_Fourth place: Gold_  
_Fifth place: Diamond_

Last three positions:

_14: Blue_  
_15: Lance_  
_16: Ruby_

Blue overtook Lance by bumping him from the sides of the cart, causing Lance's cart to grind into the sides of the racing track. Ruby is at the last place for obvious reasons.

"Hey Super Serious Gal, why so serious? Stay out of my way!" Gold shouted to the girl infront him as the girl repetitively blocked Gold's cart from overtaking her cart.

"Shut up Gold!"

You forced me to do this! "Take that, Super Serious Gal!" Gold shouted as he started to charge his cart towards Crystal's cart, colliding and causing Crystal's cart to break down.

"What the hell, Gold?"

"You asked for it!" as Gold sped away towards the front.

Meanwhile, Red already completed the first lap easily, whistling like a relaxed Snorlax sleeping on the grassland.

"Bye Senior Red!" Gold suddenly rushes infront of Red's cart, surprising him and making him step on the brake pedal to prevent colliding into it.

"Gold, let's make a team instead!"

"What?" Gold shouted back as Red's cart now races at the same pace of Gold's cart.

"Let's just rush infront and win the race without harassing each other! I'll let you choose the restaurant when I win since I have no idea what should we eat!" Red shouted to Gold.

"Deal!" and the duo travels at the same speed, with nobody on sight behind them.

Meanwhile…

"Please~ I will thank you very much for that~"

The operator looked at the sexually attractive girl that is begging him with shiny eyes.

"What do I get from helping you?"

"You get what you want~" Blue said with a very seductive tone.

"Deal."

"Thank you!" Blue ran back to her cart and sat there like she finished the two laps already.

Behind her is Red and Gold, both surprised that Blue is at the finishing line.

"Did your cart just broke down or something?" Gold asked in response.

"I got the first place! Jealous?"

"This is impossible!"

"You must have cheated."

"I, the legendary racer Blue never cheat!"

Red and Gold both felt their urge of speaking slowly dissipating. The only thing they can do in response to this kind of nonsense is to facepalm themselves.

Shortly after, Crystal and Sapphire reached the finishing line. They are the first five persons safe from the challenge punishment.

Following after is the other Dexholders, which all are equally stunned by Blue being in the first place.

"Sis, did you…you know, cheated again?" Silver narrowed his eyes and looked at Blue.

Blue looked at his little brother with a innocent look. "What did you say?"

"No-nothing…"

Ruby arrived as the last lucky person to not be included in the last three places.

"So… with the others all here, I assume that the ones that will pay for our dinner is Lance, Pearl and Green." Red announced.

"I thought senior Green was somewhere infront of us?" Platinum asked curiously.

"Oh, he…got rammed hard by both me and Gold, resulting in his cart crashing towards the corner of the track." Red smirked towards Gold, who responded with a naughty look.

Platinum looked at his two mischievous seniors with a speechless look.

After the last three people arrived at the finishing line, the group left the race and gathered outside, with the operator looking dejected upon realizing he got tricked by Blue. So much for the 'you get what you want'.

"Choose the restaurant, Blue. The more expensive it is, the better it is!" Gold cheered, leaving Lance, Pearl and Green facepalming.

"I've decided to eat Sushi!" Blue walked towards the three losers, "And you guys are paying for it, be thankful." The three losers' faces started to turn pale white upon hearing the word 'Sushi'.

"That is freaking Arceus damn costly, Blue!" Pearl shouted and started to charge with anger at Blue, only to be grabbed by his two arms by Diamond and Platinum.

"I do not understand even a bit of the 'be thankful' part." Lance looked at Blue with a disgusted look.

"Courting death…" White and Black whispered to each other.

"Do you plan to lose your wallet after dinner?" Blue looked at Lance with the most ominous look you could ever imagine.

"I…I am sorry madam, I'll stay silent…" Lance said as multiple lines sliding down from his forehead.

"That's my sis, Master Lance. Be grateful that she didn't just drive you insane at the first hour you met." Silver patted Lance's shoulder.

"Your sis is a sadistic monster."

"Absolutely correct."

* * *

The group arrived at the Japanese Sushi restaurant, with everyone cheering for the sumptuous dinner they were expecting. Well, except the three unlucky one of course.

"This is going to be a very long day…" Lance made a note to himself, upon watching the other Dexholders ordering a thousand kilograms worth of food.

"Delicious!" Gold commented while chunking to his food, with Crystal reprimanding him beside for proper eating attire.

"More please!" Diamond shouted to the waiter, only to get slammed by Pearl.

"Red, you want some?" Yellow asked Red, holding a Sashimi on her hand.

"Ahhh…" Red open his mouth wide, only to watch Yellow putting the food into her own mouth.

"Fooled you." Yellow smiled at the distraught Red, who looked at her with a helpless look, and then glaring at Blue. Blue instinctively acted as she saw nothing of this.

"What had Blue taught you, Yellow…"

"Uhh Green, can we make a run for it?" Lance whispered to Green as Green silently ate his ramen.

"I bet ten thousand dollars that Blue will catch you in no time and torture you like how my Alakazam cast his Psychic on Bug Pokemon."

"I understand…I apologize for asking…" Lance slammed his face into the table. His head aches when he thinks of the bill that will arrive to him later.

* * *

Everyone returned to their respective rooms after the dinner, since its already late 11 in the night.

Except Gold, who was trying to sneak out of the room without waking up Crystal and Emerald.

As he turned the doorknob, a shadow appeared behind him. He knew all too well who that shadow belongs to, and managed to speak a word despite trembling very hard.

"Crys?"

"Where do you think you are going?"

"Uhh…just to get some coffee for the night…I cant sleep…"

"You're going to sneak into the casino, don't assume that I didn't know about it! Emerald told me already!"

"No…I didn't plan any of such acts!" Gold glared at the snoring Emerald, "I'll get you later…"

"So, Super Serious Gal. Wanna have a midnight teatime with yours truly?"

"I assume that won't hurt. Anyways, you're paying."

"Of course, I know you're too poor for a cup of good coffee."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?"

"Oh and, put on your coat. At this high mountain resort, thick fogs exist at midnight."

"Whatever…"

* * *

**The current time is 12 midnight.**

Crystal and Gold both took the elevator down to the plaza, which is at the ground three floors of the huge hotel. Since its midnight, the crowd had already dissipated. Nonetheless, some 24 hour shops are still running their business. A special sight to behold, a full crowded plaza being almost deserted.

Crystal is rubbing her hands against each other because she ignored Gold's advice to put on her coat before coming downstairs.

"Regretting that you didn't took my advice?" Gold smirked.

"Shut up."

"Here, put on mine instead." Gold took off his coat and placed it on Crystal's back.

"Uhh…thanks."

"Say…which restaurant or café are you choosing?" Crystal tried to change the subject because she knew she was definitely blushing.

"Starbucks?"

"Anything."

The duo walked into the café, surprisingly the café still had some customers. Not too much, but not deserted either. Gold chose a window seat before gentlemanly letting Crystal sit first, then himself sitting on the opposite of Crystal.

"One ice blended cappuccino and a warm lemon tea with less sugar please."

"I am surprised you still remember my favorite drink."

"Hey, that sounded insulting, Super Serious."

"Not like I can help it." Crystal shook her head.

Their drinks arrived shortly, an awkward silence filled the air as the duo focused on their respective drinks.

"Say, Crys…are you okay? You seem out of spirits recently."

"Ah..really? I—"

"Be honest with me, Super Serious. You could hide nothing from the legendary Gold from New Bark Town. What happened?"

"Nothing, just nothing." Crys tried to cut off the topic by continuing on her lemon tea.

"Well, whatever you say then…" Gold looked at the window with a disappointing expression. It's obvious he's expecting Crys to say something.

"Gold…"

"?"

"You know, Blue and Green are getting more paired up as time goes. I am starting to feel envious about them…"

"Well of course! Your brain worked like a stupid machine out of date. I bet'cha don't even have the courage to confess to your dream prince!" Gold smirked.

"Gold... if you don't want to get pierced across the glass, please shut up." Crystal's expression started to turn wickedly black.

"Okay, okay! Relax! Don't be so serious as always!"

* * *

As the duo finished their drink and walked out of the café, it's already 2 midnight.

"Say… Blue and Green are definitely getting along, much to my surprise." Gold spoke up to break the silence filled in the air as he and Crystal walked the empty streets in the plaza.

"Yeah, its not only you that is surprised."

"How about you be my girlfriend too? Then we could surprise everyone else!" Gold said in a joking tone, teasing Crystal. Her face flushed red, and Crystal is just Crystal. When she gets embarrassed, she just slams Gold.

"Ouch! What was that for?!" Gold said as he massaged his head.

"For the nonsense, you idiot!"

"Oh come on! Just be my girlfriend! It will be fun, I promise!"

"Stop joking around you idiot!"

"What? I am serious, Super Serious!" Although Gold said he was serious, he just doesn't have the 'serious' look on his face to make Crystal believe him.

"Shut up!" Crystal said as she walked faster and further down the street.

"Hey—wait for me!"

"Hey little kids, come to papa!" Suddenly, two huge muscular man appeared and grabbed Crystal's hand.

"Hey what the – let go!"

"Why don't you take some time to play with us?" one of the man smirked towards Crystal, and started to pinch her face. "Oh~ so smooth~"

"Get away, you pervert!" Crystal started to dig her pocket for Megaree's Pokeball but to her despair, she didn't bring any of her Pokemon out.

"Hey there son of a bitches, let the girl go!"

"Now who's this little brat?" The other man stepped forward and started to strangle Gold.

"Gold!"

Gold took her super-indestructible billiard cue and smacked the man in the face, then running towards the other man wielding Crystal hostage.

"Let my girlfriend go, you –" Gold was interrupted of his battle cry as the man behind him slammed him down with a brick he found on the floor.

The man stopped in horror of what he just did, and Gold too, stopped because of the hit he just received behind his head.

The other man let go of Crystal and took off along with the one that just hit Gold.

"Gold!" Crystal rushed over to the boy that is starting to fall down to the floor.

Crystal rushed and managed to catch Gold just in time.

"Gold! Wake up!" Crystal shouted at him as she held his head with her hand. "Wait..blood!"

"No Gold.. don't die! Oh Arceus, please!"

Crystal desperately took out her cellphone and called the Dexholders, to which none took the call, probably because they're all sleeping.

Luckily, Green whom was also walking around the midnight street, noticed them and rushed over when he saw Gold lying down in Crystal's embrace.

"What happene—**Oh no. Get him on Rhyperior's back, we need to send him to the hospital. Hurry!"**

* * *

**It is now midnight 4 a.m.**

Crystal and Green is sitting in a ward in the resort hospital, with Gold lying on the bed unconscious and with lots of bandages on his head.

"Gold…please…don't die…I'm sorry..."

Green watched silently as he could do nothing to help. The other Dexholders are sleeping so hard that Green thought they are simply dead. Only Silver woke up and took the call to which he immediately sprang awake when he hear the news from Green.

"I'm coming over now." Silver hanged up after he told Green.

Green left the room to get a hot coffee for the terribly dejected Crystal.

Crystal dug into Gold's chest and cried out loud.

"Gold... wake up! Don't die! Don't die because you sacrificed yourself to save me!"

Gold made no response. Wait…he's smiling? Then he's awake!

"Fine then, since you don't want to wake up, I might as let you die." Crystal said as she stood up and reached for the door.

"Hey Super Serious, that's plain mean!"

"Gold!" Crystal turned back and hugged the patient on the bed. "Ow,ow,ow…"

"I thought you were dead! Why were you so stupid to try to save me like that?!"

"Gold from New Bark Town is always a hero, you know."

"Idiot..." Crystal said as tears of joy rolled down her cheek.

"By the way, are you hurt?"

"I am perfectly fine thanks to you, you idiot. You had me worried sick."

"Heh, then you might consider the request I made to you earlier."

"What request?"

"You know it." Gold smirked.

"Nope, I know nothing of that sort." Crystal said as her face flushed red.

"Fine then." Gold turned away and started to sleep.

"Hey!" Crystal shook Gold's body. "Ow, that hurt."

"You deserved it."

"Say what, Super Serious? I sacrificed myself to save you and now what I get is this?"

"Okay, okay…I might as well…comply to your request." Crystal said as she looked away with embarrassment.

Gold smirked, and grabbed Crystal's hand.

**"I will protect you, no matter what the cause."**

* * *

Back at the hospital corridor, Silver met up with Green and started to walk towards Gold's ward with the coffees.

Green turned the door knob and pushed open the door, only to realize… Gold and Crystal hugging each other on the bed.

Green and Silver stared with disbelief.

"We… saw nothing. You guys keep on it." Green and Silver said in unison as they turned over and proceed to leave the ward.

"Hey! Let me explain!" Crystal shouted back anxiously.

Silver and Green both turned back to hear her so-called 'explanation'.

"Uhh…i….erm…."

"She's my girlfriend from now on." Gold smirked on his bed.

"I knew it…" Silver placed his hand on his face.

"I'll help you… **report this to Blue**." Green said smiling with a very vicious face and a camera on his hand."

"Oh Arceus, Green! No!" But it's already too late.

* * *

Another pairing! Worked quite hard for this chapter. Kinda hard to make the chemistry between that. So yeah, This is chapter 17. Rate and Review!

-Leon


	18. Chapter 18 - Highlands Resort part 4

**Ugh, f*ck writer's block.**

Anyways, here I am, running out of ideas but yea, I'm trying quite hard to force out a chapter. And so here it is, I hope it isn't as bad as I expected.

Anyways, answering to my reviewers as always…

**Daownlyone: Yep, Gold and Crystal are my favorite characters of the manga to be honest. So I'm actually being a little bit of an eccentric writer. Hmm I'm not planning to rush all the pairings in a row of chapters, they would be paired when the time is right. I hope you enjoy this chapter too!**

** : Welcome to the fanfic, and sorry for updating late the moment you found my story. Anyways, I hope you enjoy the fanfic and please, leave suggestions and MORE REVIEWS! :D**

This should be the final part of the resort arc! I will personally be in the real resort I am implying to for vacation from this Sunday to next Wednesday, so don't miss me too much. xD

Anyways, on with the fic. Shall we?

* * *

**Chapter 18 – Highlands Resort part 4**

Everyone gathered in Blue's room (to be exact, Blue, Red, Green and Yellow's ) for an event Blue spoke of. It sounded like some game, some quiz or any along the line. Oh well…

The PokeAdve Group ( Including Lance from now on ) entered the room after their sumptuous dinner, to which Lance didn't wanted to remind himself about it. He paid 3500 dollars for a meal that he ate not even much. Luckily for him, he's not the only one suffering from the face.

Moving on, every members of the PokeAdve Group gathered and sat at the room floor as a circle, while Blue stood in the middle of the circle and explaining the game rules to everyone.

"Okay, so the game is about confessions. Not the love confessions, but I meant just confessions of your true thoughts. Basically, the game goes like a roulette style, each of the players get to ask a question, with others writing the answer on the pad I just gave you all. I have a mobile lie detector (Ditty) touring the circle behind you, and whoever that is found lying will receive a smack from behind by my super Ditty. Is that clear?"

"More of…Blue's tricks?" Lance whispered to Gold, which sat beside him in the roulette. Blue glared at Lance, and then the Ditto turned into a huge hammer and hammered Lance's head.

"Sorry ma'am." Lance said as he looked down to the ground with fear.

The roulette goes in this order : **Red, Green, Blue, Yellow, Lance, Crystal, Gold, Silver (he was forced in by Blue), Ruby, Sapphire, Emerald, Platinum, Diamond, Pearl, Black and White.**

**Total: 16 participants.**

To start off, Red starts thinking his question, and then started scrabbling on his own drawing pad.

He showed his question to the other players: **"Who do you think in us is the most scary person?"**

"Did you ask that question specially to inflict sarcasm towards me?" Green starts pigeon-holing and growled at Red, to which Red ignores.

After some thinking and writing, the players finished written their answers and showed them to the public.

**Answers: 12 players voted Blue out of all, and the remaining 3 (excluding the question asker Red) voted for Green.**

"What? I've have everyone tell you that I am not scary at all!" Blue growled at the group.

"Scary…" Sapphire murmured.

Crystal's face turned pale green as Blue glared at her drawing pad, then her face.

"Just go to the next, sexy lady." Gold spoke as he received a smacking from behind by Crystal.

Green's turn. He started writing the moment his turn started, and finished his question in no more than ten seconds.

**"Who do you think that is most annoying?"** Silver started glaring at Green.

**Answers: Ruby voted Sapphire, Sapphire voted Ruby, Blue voted Green, Gold voted Emerald and Crystal voted for Gold. The remaining 10 voted for Blue in unison.**

Lance shivered as Blue started glaring at him.

"Eeek!" Lance was startled and started looking elsewhere in panic.

"Blue's turn." Diamond said as he continued eating his bread.

**Blue's Question: Who do you think is the most attractive?**

Green and Silver facepalmed in unison.

"Typical Blue…" Red murmured.

**Answers: Red voted Yellow and Yellow voted Red ( with both of their faces turning red after noticing their answers) Crystal drew an arrow pointing to the right, implying Gold (much to everyone's surprise) and Gold voting Crystal. Ruby voted for Sapphire, and Sapphire wrote "Sissy boy". Diamond and Pearl both answered Platinum, with Platinum cheating, because she wrote both Diamond and Pearl. Green answered "you-know-who".**

"I…this question is too hard to make a choice between." Platinum clarifies, only to have Ditty turning into a hammer and hammering her in the head.

**Black voted White, while White voted Black. Lance wrote…Dragons.** What the hell?

"Ditty, hammer! Big, big one!" as Blue spoke, Ditto turned into a very huge hammer and slammed Lance in the head, turning him into a flat pancake on the floor.

Following up is Lance's turn, as expected, he asked questions regarding Pokemon.

**Question: What do you think that can defeat Dragons?**

"Oh, that is just lame! Ask something more fun!" Blue shouted to Lance in frustration, while the others started writing on their drawing pad.

**Answer: Red wrote Pikachu, calm Green and Crystal wrote the correct answer: Ice Pokemon, Blue answered My beautiful Articuno (Surprisingly, it's a correct answer) , with others answering a name of one of their own Pokemon.**

"That's just lame, dragon boy!" Gold nudged Lance as Lance looked at the ground with embarrassment of asking such a dumb question in such a fun festival game.

"Sorry, I've no experience in such festival games."

"Then you will have them soon." Silver commented, sending a shiver down Lance's spine.

Next up, Crystal.

**Question: What is your short-term dream?**

"Super Serious Gal, serious as always."

Answers: Red answered training (groaning is heard in the background), Green answered "surpassing Red", Ruby answered "conquering the contests in Sinnoh," and both Sapphire and Platinum answered "Conquer the Gyms in Kanto and Jotho". Diamond answered "Learn to cook Chef Salad", Pearl answered "To perform a comedy show on stage or theatre". White answered "Constructing a BW Agency office in the school", and Lance answered "Find out who faked my identity to do villainous acts".

Black however, answered….

**"CONQUER THE POKEMON LEAGUE! BLACK IS COMING FOR YA! YOO HOO! BE PREPARED FOR YOUR DEFEAT!"**

White facepalms while Blue laughed out loud.

"You're like a kid, dude." Gold commented on Black, making Black speechless at the same point.

Next up, Gold.

"Gold, if you ask some idiotic questions, I swear I will kill you once the game is done." Silver and Crystal glared at Gold.

"Oh come on, it's a game, have some fun." Gold pouted to the duo.

**Question: Who do you like?**

Half of the 16 players gave out a frustrated groan, while Crystal and Silver continued glaring at Gold.

**Answers: Red, Ruby, Yellow, Pearl and Lance answered "no one". Green left the drawing pad blank.** All of them received a hammer hit from the lie detector (Or should I say, Ditty.) **except Lance, which he really doesn't have a crush on anyone.**

**White answered with an arrow pointing to Black, with Black answering "Miss President".** Both of them blushed upon noticing each other's answers.

"So, Miss President, you like me after all."

White could do nothing except blush.

**Blue answered Green**, which is expected and predicted by the other Dexholders. (Lance stared at others with confusion)

**Surprisingly, Sapphire answered "Sissy Boy" again.** Ruby tries to act like he noticed nothing, but Blue smacked him with her lie detector machine. Yep, Ruby's lying about not noticing the answer anyway, so it's legit to hit him with the lie detector.

**Emerald answered Crystal,** much to Gold's surprise. Gold started to glare at him fiercely, only to notice that there's another sentence on the drawing pad.** "As a sister."** Gold sighed in relief.

**Silver answered Blue as a sister.** Again, seems legit.

**Diamond answered Platinum.**

**Again, Platinum cheated by writing "Diapearl".** Who the hell is that anyway?

"Sounds like diaper…." Gold murmured while watching Platinum getting hammered the second time in the game while Ruby, Red, Green, Yellow and Pearl writing their real answers to prevent them getting hammered by Ditty's huge hammer.

**Red cleverly answered Pika**, seems legit by reason. Ruby answered Sapphire, with Sapphire fainting due to the pleasant surprise she had been waiting for almost her whole lifetime. Pearl answered Plamond (the hell?) and got hammered once again. **Green wrote 131u3.**

"What the hell is that, Green?" Black and Red asked in unison. Like mentor, like student.

"Take a guess." Green turned away as Blue smiled, understanding the meaning of the text 131u3.

Silver's turn.

**Question: Will you mind if I did not ask a question?**

Everyone literally went out of control laughing. Except Blue, which she glared at her brother ( with no blood relations ) angrily for not asking anything absurd. _(Silver: What is wrong with not asking anything ridiculous?)_

**14 players voted for no, while Blue voted yes.**

"That's just lame, but its better to skip your question. I'd knew you'll ask something idiotic." Gold smirked at his rival.

"Shut up, Gold."

Ruby's turn.

**Question: Do you think I look fabulous in my new clothes? And does Sapphire look sexy in her new clothes which I made?**

"What the hell?" Sapphire looked at Ruby with a surprised look. Taking another look at the low collar dress she's wearing, she lowered her head in embarrassment.

"Hey, prissy boy, that's two questions! Don't be greedy!" Gold exclaimed in frustration.

"Never mind that, Gold. Since the question does not affect us in any way, I'd be glad to answer it." Red started writing on his own drawing pad.

"You're so wrong, senior Red…"

"Senior Gold, it seems that you have some difficulty understanding the question. Would you mind if I explain it to you?"

"Yeah Gold, you don't know the question. It won't harm us at all." Diamond murmured.

"You don't know the question." Pearl exclaimed.

Gold retaliated with a sentence that awoke their senses: "You don't know Wild Child Girl…"

**Answers: 15 players voted for no for Ruby's first question, and 10 players voted yes for Ruby's second question. The others, which includes Lance, Red, Green, Pearl and Black voted no.**

"Hey, what the hell, guys?" Ruby exclaimed as everyone voted no at her first question, fueling his anger.

"Shut up, Ruby. Now, on to the next question." Blue silenced Ruby before he could do any harm.

Sapphire's turn.

**Question: Beauty or Strength?**

"What the hell, Sapph?" Ruby exclaimed when he looked at the question.

Gold and Crystal both laughed at the question. They knew too well that Sapphire is trying to attack Ruby with that. So, they decided to comply.

**Answer: 13 players voted Strength ( just to bully Ruby) with the idiot Lance voting "Both".**

"You idiot!" Gold and Blue glared at Lance, while Lance looked at them with a confused and then pale shivering face.

"Sorry…I'll change my answer."

**Answer: 14 players voted Strength. Also something worth mention, Ruby voted beauty with the answer: "Beauty, like Sapphire."**

Although Sapphire tried to attack Ruby with her sarcasm, she started apologizing to Ruby after she saw Ruby's answer. She is touched, obviously. Blue had her Ditty turned into a magic curtain when Sapphire kissed Ruby.

"Oh come on, Senior Blue! That's an epic moment for us! You should let us see that moment!" Gold exclaimed, pissed off. Crystal slammed Gold on the floor, then proceed to reprimand Gold about respecting other couple's privacy.

After the curtains fade. Ruby and Sapphire proceed to announce their open relationship to the group. They are officially a couple!

Sounds of hands clapping are heard in the background.

"Now now, Wild Child Girl and Prissy Boy. The new couple has to treat us for a meal, you know?"

"Speak for yourself, Gold." Green smirked. Crystal started to blush at Green's comment as she remembered the past events about Gold's confession for her, and how they got together.

"Oh, that is just not fair." Gold groaned.

Emerald volunteered to skip his turn due to not having a proper idea on what question to ask.

Platinum's turn:

**Question: What kind of suitors do you like to have?**

"Ah hell….not you too, Platinum." Red groaned at the question.

"My apologies, Senior Red, but this is the only idea that came up on my mind." Platinum stood up and bowed a little bit to Red, then sitting down again.

Answers:

**Red answered cute little yellow ponytail girl.**

**Green answered pesky girl.**

**Yellow answered red caped hero that saved her when she was attacked by a Dratini. (All of them knew too well that the one that saved her is Red, including Red that is blushing madly along with Yellow.)**

**Lance answered elegant like a dragon.**

"How could you pair up elegant with a dragon? What the hell, dude?" Ruby face faulted.

**Crystal answered Gold capped annoying kid.**

"What the hell, Super Serious Gal?" Gold glared at his girlfriend, who was grinning to him.

**Gold answered Super Serious Gal.** Not surprising.

**Silver answered I am gay.** _( Obviously, that's just sarcasm. )_

Silver then proceed to receive a huge slam on his head by the lie detector.

"Sorry sis, I'll take it seriously then…"

**Silver answered Someone weak for me to protect.**

"Sounds romantic, and surprising from someone like you." Pearl and Black thought.

"What a surprise, Silver!" Blue grinned to him.

**Ruby answered Wild girl, Sapphire answered Sissy boy.** Duh.

**Emerald answered Someone shorter than me.** Now where the hell can you find someone shorter than Emerald?

"Hahahahaha!" Gold and Red burst out in laughter, with Emerald fuming.

**Diamond and Pearl both answered Elegant and classy.**

**Black answered "I don't care what types I like since I already have someone in my heart."**

**White just wrote Black, straightforward enough.**

Next up, Diamond's question.

As expected….

**Question: What is your most favorite food?**

Everyone tactical facepalms.

_I guess we could skip that…_

Pearl's question:

**What is your biggest fear?**

**Red and Green answered Nothing. Green got hammered on the head, though. He then changed his answer to "Blue dying".**

Red and Gold started to laugh, much to Green's frustration. Green glared at them, causing them to shut the hell up.

**Blue answered Parents and my loved ones getting kidnapped in front of me.**

**Yellow answered Nodding off in the middle of a very important battle.**

**Lance answered Watching my own Pokemon getting hurt with my healing powers out of reach.**

**Crystal answered Some annoying Gold-named person harassing you when you are working.**

"What the hell again, Super Serious! That's plain mean!" Gold roared again as Crystal grinned to him.

**Gold answered Losing Crystal.** Crystal blushed, and Gold kissed her in the lips.

"For Arceus' sake, don't make out in front of us, would ya?" Pearl joked.

**Silver answered I'd nothing to fear of.**

**Ruby answered Dirtying my clothes.** Everyone facepalmed, this time with more strength than ever.

**Sapphire answered Getting my Dad kidnapped like Green's grandpa always did.**

"I'd swear I'll kill you, Sapphire." Green glared at her with fire burning on his head.

**Emerald answered Being short.**

"Then you have to live in fear for your rest of your life!" Black laughed at Emerald, receiving a slap through the face by Emerald's Magic Hand Extensors.

**Platinum answered Losing Diamond and Pearl.**

**Diamond answered No food to eat.** Everyone facepalmed again.

**Black answered Your own Pokemon leaving you.** He had a sad look on his face when he revealed his answer. White tries to comfort him, but to no avail.

**White answered Could not fight at the needed time.**

Black's turn.

**Question: What will you do if you are the Pokemon League Champion?**

**Red and Green answered with just a "Duh" word.**

**Blue answered Touring the world with the prize money I just won. On second thought, With Red and Green, I'd never have that chance.**

**Yellow answered with a big question mark on the drawing pad, earning a hammer on her head.**

**Lance answered I'd already did.**

**Crystal answered Continue with my researches and studies.**

"That's just lame, Super Serious Gal." Gold commented.

**Gold answered Have everyone in the world know me as the most handsome boy from New Bark Town!**

Everyone facepalms.

"Why'd I have such an idiotic boyfriend…" Crystal muttered in her breath as she hid her head in embarrassment.

**Silver answered Thrash Gold.**

"What the hell, you damn Silver?"

"Shut up, Gold."

**Ruby answered Battles are not my type.**

**Sapphire answered Beat Ruby up on a daily routine.**

"What the hell, Sapph?"

Sapphire grinned at Ruby, then proceed to beat the crap out of him. For no apparent reason.

"You and your contests!"

Oh, maybe there is a reason after all.

**Emerald answered Grow taller.**

"What the hell has that to do with the Pokemon League?" Red looked at Emerald with a confused face.

**Platinum answered Keep on improving myself.**

**Diamond answered Buy a mountain worth of food.**

**Pearl answered Make my comedy show popular!**

**White answered That is just not possible.**

Last question, from White.

**Question: Would you all like to participate as my lead actors in my new Pokemon Entertainment Show?**

**15 players voted a yes.**

"Thanks guys! I'd inform everyone of you once the office building is complete!"

"You built one already?" Yellow asked, looking astonished.

"Yep, and it's completing soon. _**Prepare to be on TV!**_" White shouted, along with the others applauding.

* * *

Probably one of the longest chapters of my fic. Anyways, Rate and Review, your reviews are important as my motivation!

-Leon


	19. Chapter 19 - The Grey Legendary Pokemon

Er herm, back from my vacation at the resort.

You guys miss me? :D

Before starting the chapter, I'll answer my reviewers as always.

**Daownlyone: Thanks for the compliment! :D Well no, eventually one will end up with Platinum (you know who :P) and the other one…. Well, I plan to make a custom character (is that called an OC or something? Sorry that I didn't know much about that). So, how about I make an OC with your username? Take it as a way of thanks for your dedicated support towards my first fanfiction of my life! :D**

**POKESPE-FAN: Thank you! Yeap, Blueeveryone. She is just too scary for Lance :D Sorry about the reality show part, I'd planned to do that chapter in a later date because I don't want people to sue me for stealing / copying other fanfiction's reality show ideas. I will have to take some time to rack up some ideas. So be patient!**

**Hunter-35: Yep, you are correct.**

Now, on with the fanfic, shall we?

* * *

**Chapter 19 – The Grey Legendary Pokemon**

The PokeAdve group returned from their resort trip, now along with Lance in the school thanks to Red's influence in the Pokemon Specialist High School.

Almost everything goes as normal, with the Dexholders and Lance totally forgetting about Blue's attempted murder and the so-called Prophecy by someone faking as Lance.

Well, everyone except Ruby that is gripping his GS Ball tightly. Being an attentive (or simply, girlish) person, Ruby haven't forgot about the Prophecy and his special meeting with his Celebi.

"I must not let anything happen to my companions and seniors…." Ruby muttered in his breath, before keeping his GS Ball in his bag and starts heading to school along the other members of the PokeAdve Group.

* * *

"So…what exactly is a 'school' like?" Lance asked Red while the group walked towards the main school block.

"School is a place where you have tons of fun." Red replied happily.

"And tons of homework." Blue pouted.

"Tons of freaking hell ice beams from your homeroom teacher…." Green sweatdropped.

As they stepped in the school gate, the bell rings, making all of them rush to their classes in panic, especially Crystal.

Lance sat in his new classroom and gazed around. He is stationed in Red's classroom.

"What the hell…" Lance exclaimed as nearby girls start to look at him with seductive eyes.

As the boring class goes by, Lance literally slept for the whole session without the teacher realizing it because of his cape. Lance couldn't understand any of the information in the textbooks. Probably because he didn't ever read.

**"LANCE, ALTHOUGH YOU ARE MY FORMER LEADER AND COLLEAGUE, I WILL STILL NOT ALLOW YOU TO SLEEP IN MY CLASS!"** Shouted Lorelei as she called out her Cloyster and casted Ice Beam on the sleeping Lance, waking him up. Green smirked at this hilarious sight.

There goes his clean coat…

* * *

Lance sighed as he desperately tries to clean his coat off the excessive frozen ice on his coat and cape. Everyone else is enjoying their recess time peacefully with their delicious lunch. Well, not Green's. His lunch is specially made by Blue. Believe me, it sucked. How could you mix wasabi with chicken rice? Seriously?

"What kind of food did you cook for me, Blue?" Green asked while choking on the wasabi.

"My newest invention, the wasabi fried chicken rice!" Blue smiled while displaying a V sign on her hand.

Green facepalmed. This is going to be a very bad lunch…

Meanwhile, Red noticed something strange about Yellow today.

"Yellow? Are you okay?"

"Yeap, I'm perfectly fine."

Strange…Yellow never replies anyone with casual language such as 'yeap'.

"Red, would you like to go to buy a drink with me?"

"S-sure."

The duo walked away, with others not noticing this sight. Yellow smirked, and pulled out a knife.

"Rot in hell, Red." Yellow said as she swings the knife on Red's throat. Due to Red's good reflexes, he barely evaded the knife, but the knife still managed to rip his flesh by a little bit, letting blood flow down like a river at his neck.

"What the hell, Yellow? What are you doing?" Red shouted as he pressed on his wounds, trying to stop the bleeding and pain.

Yellow proceeds to swing her knife once again at Red, this time missing by an inch.

The group heard Red's shouting, and ran over in a hurry, only to notice a surprising sight : Yellow attacking her own crush?!

"What did I ever do, Yellow? Speak up so that we can resolve the problem together!" Red shouted desperately to the mad girl. He didn't want to hurt his own beloved girl, yet the girl is now trying to kill him, for no apparent reason.

"Wait, Red! Stay back!" Blue and Silver shouted as they took a step infront.

Ruby and Sapphire immediately sneaked up on Yellow, catching her two hands and kicking the weapon away.

Silver walked to Yellow, then proceed to tear down her mask. She is…Petrel?

"Petrel!" Everyone shouted in unison.

"Uhh…exposed?" Petrel replied in panic.

"What did you do to the real Yellow?" Red growled in anger.

"Why did you try to kill Blue?" Green growled in anger too.

"Why did you try to impose my identity?" Lance growled in anger 'three'.

"Woah, woah. One question at a time!"

"Trust you to still joke around in a dire situation like this!" Sapphire sent a punch towards the villain's face, making his nose bleed. Petrel roared in pain.

"Speak up, or we'll end your life here!" Diamond and Pearl exclaimed in anger, with Platinum standing behind them in case of any danger.

"Touch me, and your little blonde girl will be sent into oblivion to meet Giratina." Petrel smirked, Red flinched.

"Where is Yellow? Speak up!" Blue shouted.

"She is somewhere safe… with our executive leader. Relax."

"What exactly are you Team Rocket scums planning now? Haven't had enough of ass kicked by me years ago?" Gold pointed his billiard cue towards the hostage.

"We are just following the prophecy."

"What prophecy?"

"The prophecy to resurrect the legendary Pokemon at our bidding! And you little kids can do nothing to stop it! The prophecy is already in motion!"

"Why are you doing this?!" Crystal snapped in anger.

"To bring an end to this hopeless world, and create a new one that is better with Team Rocket!"

"Team Rocket was supposed to be disbanded after the Mask of Ice was defeated!" Silver growled.

"We Rockets will never fall. Remember that." Petrel said as he slipped a ball containing a Koffing, and casted smokescreen on the group.

"Don't let him run away!" Green growled.

"Cough, cough…"

"Darn, he escaped…" Black muttered after the smokescreen cleared by itself.

"What is this Prophecy anyway?" Blue starts to touch her nonexistent beard.

"Probably be something bad." White suggested.

"I don't give a nickel or sickle about this damn Prophecy. I just want to make sure Yellow is safe!" Red growled. Everyone else flinched, they had never saw Red so angry before.

"Calm down, Slowpoke. Right now, we need a plan." Green commented.

"What bloody plan? I don't need one of those." Red said as he walked away in hopes of finding Yellow.

"Damn this hot-blooded bastard…" Green placed his palm on his face.

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

"Where am i?"

"Hello?"

"Anyone?"

The lights suddenly turned on. Yellow realized that she is in a storage room, tied up with cold and rough ropes.

"Hello, little healer."

"Who are you?"

"Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Proton, and I'm a part of the Prophecy."

"What…Prophecy?"

"The Prophecy to summon the most powerful Pokemon under Team Rocket's control!"

"You know too well that you will not be able to control it!" Yellow shouted back.

"So, you do know about the legendary Kyurem."

"Pokemon are not tools of war!"

"That is not up to you to decide."

"Then why kidnap me?"

"Because…you're part of the Prophecy."

"What?"

"We need you to heal the currently sick Kyurem, so that we can fuse him into the Black and White Kyurem, creating the Grey Kyurem. The ultimate Pokemon!"

"Not in my lifetime!"

"Oh really? I assume that you will take back your word after you see this."

A fat girl with a nametag written Ariana dragged a mortally wounded Red up the stage.

"Red!"

"Yellow…you're alright…good grief…"

"Red! What did they do to you!"

"Nothing…I'm all right."

"You're all bruised and hurt!"

"I said I'm alright."

"Well, well. Save the romantic reunion for later. Now, miss Yellow. Will you comply to our request?" Archer appeared.

"I will not let you hurt any of the Pokemon by fusing them into a monster!"

Ariana pulled out a whip and proceed to whip Red's back, making Red shout in pain.

"Stop! No!" Yellow started to cry. Red desperately tried to endure the pain.

"Agree, or you both have to die." Archer called out a Pokemon. It is a….Dragonite?

"That Dragonite…"

"Yes, that Dragonite is my Dragonite. It acted as Lance's just to fool you and your friends. Surprised? It is still not too late to make the right decision."

"…"

"Five."

"…"

"Four."

"…" Yellow starts to cry.

"Three. My patience is running out, young lady."

"…"

"Two." The Dragonite starts to focus energy for his Hyper Beam attack.

"One."

"I'll do it." Yellow finally agreed.

"Good choice. Ariana, bring her to the chamber so that she could heal up Kyurem."

Ariana starts to drag Yellow by the ropes to the so-called chamber, until a familiar voice enveloped the air.

"Where do you think you are taking her?"

Yellow along the others looked up, and noticed Blue standing on the main gate. Behind her is two fainted Team Rocket Grunts.

"Damn, these useless Grunts…" Proton slammed his hand in his face in anger.

"if it's a battle you want, then I will be happy to oblige!" Ariana shouted towards Blue.

"Who the hell said that I wanted a battle?" Blue smirked.

"Then what is your motive of coming here?"

"One, to save my friends."

"Two…"

"To **kill you all** for hurting my friends!" Blue, along with the rest of the PokeAdve Group, starts to charge at the Team Rocket Admins with their Pokeballs on hand.

* * *

First attempt at a cliffhanger. Damn the serious atmosphere is killing me, I have to admit that I am not good in describing such parts. Anyways, feel free to rate and review, leave some suggestions!

-LeoN


	20. Chapter 20 - If only this didn't happen

Quick update because I'm flowing with ideas in my mind! Behold chapter 20! A new milestone :D

Answering my reviewer:

**Daownlyone: Oh that is just sad. Since I really need a girl OC (No I don't want Dawn, it reminds me of the crappy anime they made) So how about you design a new OC for me instead? :D**  
**You want more? You got it!**

**Be warned** – this is one of the climax of the fanfiction. It also explains some mysterious events. Brace yourselves.

* * *

**Chapter 20 – If only this didn't happen**

Ruby gazed towards the now scorched world from the peak of Mount Silver. In his arms is a dead Sapphire.

"This is just a dream…right?" Ruby said to Sapphire in his arms, to which she made no signs of responding to his question. Ruby gazed towards the far end of the burning red sky again. A grey colored Pokemon is flying in the sky, sending death and pain to the areas around him.

"This can't be happening…." Ruby gritted his teeth and started crying aloud on the peak of Mount Silver.

**FLASHBACK**

"I am going to kill you all for doing this to my friends!" Blue shouted as she and the others charged at the Team Rocket gang. But before she could charge any further, a loud bang echoed in the room.

"Sniper!" Lance growled as he took cover, along with everyone else. Yellow carried Red to safety behind some barrels. Little did she knew, those are flammable barrels. The sniper tried to shoot Yellow for escaping, but hit the barrels instead.

The PokeAdve Group could only watch in awe as the barrel exploded, along with Yellow and Red.

**"Red, no!"** Green shouted aloud towards the burning rubbles.

**"Yellow!"** Crystal immediately stood up, and ran towards the burning rubble in hopes of finding her companions alive.

"It is a mistake to toy with our plans!" Ariana and Archer both called out their Pokemons to counter the massive assault of the Dexholders.

"Go, Dragonite! Outrage!" Lance also sent out his faithful Dragonite, while Archer too, sent out his own Dragonite. Lance watched in shock as his powerful Dragonite wrestle against Archer's.

"More snipers, take cover!" Silver's voice echoed in the air. The room is now scorching hot, thanks to the burning barrel lighting the other crates nearby on fire.

"Get back, Super Serious Gal!" Gold shouted to Crystal and started charging towards her.

***BANG***

Crystal immediately looked backwards. Behind her is Gold, with a hole in his chest. The sniper apparently shot his heart bulls-eye.

"Damn you, Crys… take….cover…now…" This is Gold's last words before he fell on his knees.

**"GOLD, NO!"** Crystal raced towards her fallen boyfriend and dragged him behind some crates.

"Arcanine, fire blast at the snipers!" Green commanded his newly released Pokemon, sending waves of fire towards the hiding snipers. The snipers immediately took cover behind the steel bars. Apparently, they are the well-trained elite forces of Team Rocket.

"Meet your demise!" Proton shouted as he whipped out an automatic rifle and started firing on the crate Silver is hiding behind. The crate is too thin to block the bullets, and some of them pierced through the crate, hurting Silver's shoulder.

"Damn it!" Silver released his Weavile and started to attack Proton, using a Shadow Claw to send Proton falling down to the ground in pain. But before Proton meets his doom, he fired another bullet in a random direction, in desperate hopes of hurting or even killing another member of the PokeAdve Group.

"You missed." Silver smirked as he finished off Proton with another Shadow Claw, only to realize that Blue is shot.

**"SIS, OH ARCEUS, NO!"**

"Argh…" Blue moaned in pain.

**"BLUE! ALAKAZAM, GO, RECOVER!"** Green panicked, and sent out his Alakazam. But before Alakazam could reach Blue's damaged body, another sniper attack killed the Pokemon instantly.

**"ALAKAZAM!"** Green shouted loud before another bullet passed through his head, silencing him instanly.

**"GREEN!"** Blue shouted, only to get Hyper-beamed by Archer's Dragonite.

It took not long for all the Dexholders to fall, some badly injured, some killed without mercy. Lance, Ruby and Sapphire are the only one standing as they witnessed the death of Platinum right infront their eyes.

The three survivors' Pokemon are all knocked out, so what's left are their bodies without any defense. Sapphire is badly injured, and struggling to stand firm.

"Looks like it is going to be over." Petrel smirked to the three survivors as some Team Rocket medics fix up the fainted Yellow, while firing another shot to the fainted Red's head. Blood started to pour out from Red's face, the three survivors could only turn their heads to prevent watching their Champion die infront their bloody eyes.

"Ruby…is that your name?" Lance whispered to Ruby that is carrying Sapphire on his back. She is too injured to walk by herself.

"Yeah…what should we do now?" Ruby replied back with another whisper.

"Listen…I will stay…and distract them. You take your girlfriend and run."

"But why?!"

"Just…go. Take it as an apology for hurting your companions on Cerise Island some years ago. Now, Go on!" Lance started charging at the Team Rocket Admins. Ruby could only watch in awe as Lance got shot down by the snipers.

Ruby carried Sapphire behind his back. But before he could exit the warehouse room, another shot was fired from the snipers, hitting the girl behind Ruby's back.

**"SAPPHIREEEEE!"**

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"They successfully fusion Kyurem, Zekrom and Reshiram together to form that damned monster…" Ruby looked at the scorching evening sky. Almost every nearby town is burned down into rubbles, and the power of that Fusion Legendary Pokemon is too powerful to be stopped. Even Ruby's prized Milotic got knocked far away by the powerful Legendary Pokemon. Team Rocket too, got destroyed by that monster because they failed to control it after forcing Yellow to their plans.

"So…this is the end of our Pokemon world… it just came too fast…" Ruby gazed towards the far end of the sky, and then took a step forward towards the steep cliff of Mount Silver.

"Sapphire…if there is something called afterlife…may we meet again…as husband and wife. I promise you I will protect you with all my might, and prevent situation like this to happen again…" Ruby's eyes starts to release tears, and took another step closer to the cliff, seeking a way to end his life.

_Red…Blue…Green….Yellow…Gold…Crystal…Silver…_

_Platinum…Diamond….Pearl…Emerald...Black…White…_

_Lance…_

**_May we meet at the other side._**

Ruby took his last step towards the steep cliff,

Until something in his bag started shaking. Ruby withdrew the shaking item, only to realize that….

**"Arceus, why didn't I remember this in the first place? Now there is a way to change everything!**" Tears of joy started to form in his eyes.

* * *

Guessed out what's that item? It should be easy to guess that anyway. If not, just stay tune for the next chapter!

-Leon


	21. Chapter 21 - Back in Time

Third update of the day! :D

Answering my reviewer:

**Hunter-35: WHY INSERT THAT SPOILER INTO YOUR REVIEW? WHY, WHY… WHY! D:**

Yep, this is chapter 21. You better get ready!

* * *

**Chapter 21 – Back in Time**

Ruby took a step into the time vortex his Celebi formed.

"Now is my time!" Ruby said as he entered the time vortex. Loads of old memories, recent activities and everything else flowed through the time vortex. His Celebi leaded him to the exact time before the recess, the point where Yellow is captured and then replaced by an imposter.

"Hey, where do you think you are going with Senior Yellow?"

Petrel turned to the sound with a shocked face.

"How'd you find me—wait, she's your SENIOR?"

"You have a problem with that?"

"She looks more like your daughter! What the hell, dude?"

"Shut up and hand the girl to me before I send you pummeling into the time vortex!" Ruby's Celebi appeared behind him, levitating.

"The time travelling Pokemon?!" Petrel looked at the floating green Pokemon in awe.

"For once, you said something correct." Ruby said as he kicked Petrel into the time hole, sending him forever lost in time.

"NOOOOO—"

"Goodbye forever." Ruby continued to walk forward, with Yellow on his back.

* * *

"Where's Ruby and Yellow?" Red asked Sapphire, to which she shook her head.

"I have no idea where is that sissy boy, why'd you ask me?"

"Because you are his girlfriend."

"Wild child girl is a boy!" Gold smirked, only to get slammed by Crystal, who is eating her lunch peacefully.

"Ow, that hurt, Super Serious!"

"Serves you right for not respecting other people's gender!"

"Aw…sorry, Super Serious." Gold said as he snatched a rice ball from Crystal's lunchbox.

**"GOLD, YOU IDIOT!"**

"Mmm, delicious! Mind making lunch for me next time?"

"No way, Gold."

Gold kissed Crystal on the spot, surprising and silencing her.

"Yes way, Crys." Gold smirked as he pulled himself away from the deep kiss.

"Okay…" Crystal gave in.

"Guys!" Ruby shouted to the PokeAdve Group that is having their lunch at the school canteen.

"Ruby! We were wondering where did you—wait, what happened to Yellow?"

"I'll explain later. Senior Green, can I use your –" Green sent out his Alakazam before Ruby could finish his sentence.

Alakazam casted recover on the fainted Yellow, waking her up from her slumber.

"Ow…where am i?"

"You are safe now, Senior Yellow."

"What do you mean, she was in danger?" Blue commented.

"Now, let me explain. I'm Ruby from the future, and this is my Celebi. We need to stop the Prophecy before it ends our world!"

"What the hell are you talking about Prissy Boy? Are you sick or did you bumped your head into something?" Gold touched Ruby's head, only to get smacked away by Ruby himself.

**"IM SERIOUS, IDIOT!"**

"Okay, continue." Silver commented.

"I came from the dreadful future that everyone of you is killed, and Team Rocket used Senior Yellow to heal up the wounded legendary Pokemon Kyurem to fuse into Grey Kyurem, thus destroying the world. We need to stop this."

"Senior Ruby, according to my knowledge, Kyurem could only fuse into either Black or White Kyurem."

"Team Rocket uses some inhuman experiments to fuse the three Tao Legendary Pokemon together, creating the berserk Grey Legendary Pokemon. That's the more reason we have to stop that!"

"Okay, I'm in." Lance commented as he finished his lunch.

"You have no choice but to be a part of it, with Senior Blue here." Black smirked to Lance, sending a wave of cold shiver down Lance's spine.

"I know…" Lance hung his head down.

"So, where'd we start?" Red asked.

"We need to get to the Team Rocket warehouse nearby our school. Be warned—they have snipers."

"Snipers? That's way serious!" Pearl answered in shock.

"Do not fret, Team Rocket still doesn't have a clue that we knew their plans." Ruby smirked.

"But what about the imposter you spoke about?" Blue and Yellow both asked.

"Oh, you mean Petrel? I sent him flying into time, just like how Senior Gold chased after Pryce. The only difference is, I closed the portal." Ruby smiled at his Celebi, to which she smiled back.

"That's cruel, Senior Ruby."

"Let's settle this once and for all, and send the Legendary Pokemon back to my hometown!" Black raised his hands up high.

"Yeah!" Everyone else agreed with high spirits. Well, maybe not Green because…you know why. Duh.

* * *

The Group reached the warehouse outskirts safely, sneaking past every Team Rocket Grunt and knocking out any Grunt they could not sneak past with Alakazam's Psychic knocking them out without making a sound or a trace.

"This is too easy." Pearl smirked, but frowned one second after. "DIAMOND, STOP EATING IN SUCH A SERIOUS HOUR!"

"Okay." Diamond answered while continued munching on his snack along with his Munchlax doing the same. Pearl facepalmed, then smacked hard down Diamond's head.

"What are you, Senior Red?"

"Hey, what the hell, Pearl?"

"No-nothing—ahaha." Pearl could notice a burning silhouette behind him.

"Relax, senior Yellow." Platinum commented, calming down the burning Yellow.

"Wow, I'd never knew that Ponytail girl could be this scary once her beloved Red got insulted!" Gold let out his tongue in playfulness. Yellow only blushed, and could to nothing to reply.

*SMACK* "Stop meddling in other couple's matters!" Crystal roared to Gold, loud enough to damage his ears but not loud enough to alert the guards.

"Did you just say couple?" Red and Yellow asked while blushing in unison.

"Uhh…." Crystal hung down her head for saying something wrong.

"Stop playing around, we have a mission to carry out." Green ended the conversation.

* * *

"Sir Archer, we lost contact with Sir Petrel."

"What? How? Continue contacting him, the Prophecy must go on."

"But sir, aren't the so-called 'Prophecy' is just something you made up to scare the Dexholders?"

Archer slammed the Grunt's face. "Shut up you idiot! To make the act real, we must follow it ourselves!"

Ruby and Sapphire both facepalmed when they heard Archer's sentence. The PokeAdve Group entered the Team Rocket warehouse hideout from the backdoor, knocking out any Grunts standing guard (Green accidently killed one, but who cares about Team Rocket Grunts anyway).

"So the damn prophecy is just a child's story." Red commented.

"Exactly, but now's not the time for bedtime stories. Sneak around and disable the snipers while we launch a full assault." Blue commented, to which Red nodded and sneaked away along with Gold, Crystal, Silver, Pearl and Diamond. Platinum, White and Yellow will stay guard in case any backup enters the warehouse from the backdoor.

Blue leaded the other team, with Pokeballs on their hands, preparing to launch a full assault on the Team Rocket Admins along with some guards standing nearby.

Red gave the signal, and Blue's team started charging out, much to Team Rocket's surprise.

"How'd the heck did you get in?" Ariana asked in shock.

"I don't need to answer that, fatty girl." Blue commented as she kicked Ariana in the face. Crystal too, delivered another backstab kick to the fat Team Rocket Admin, this time sending her flying due to Crystal's legs being too powerful.

"Wow, Super Serious. I'd better be careful not to get onto your nerves from now on." Gold commented as he watched the Team Rocket Admin got knocked out by one kick.

"You bet." Crystal smirked.

The rest of the PokeAdve Group charged along with their Pokemons, beating the Team Rocket Admins to a pulp.

"Snipers, back me up!" Archer shouted to the second floor of the warehouse, but surprisingly ( not surprising for the Dexholders and Lance) received no reply.

"We took care of your crappy snipers, moron." Green smirked, then commanding his Arcanine to burn the hell out of Archer's body, sending him to the Distortion World of Giratina.

"That's…. just cruel, Senior Green." Platinum closed her eyes tight.

"You need to be cruel to someone that touches Senior Green's woman." Black smirked, with Green blushing.

"Say, we have this Proton guy left. What should we do with him?" Gold called out to his companions as he stepped hard on the lifeless body below him.

"Ow…" Proton groaned.

"Speak up, what are you planning to do with the so-called crappy Prophecy?" Gold shouted at Proton, whom is currently below his feet. (Dirty muddy shoe, to be exact.)

"I don't know…I really don't…"

Platinum called out her Rapidash, preparing to mimic her senior's movements.

"Oh no, Missy. You just learn things way too fast." Diamond and Pearl both commented, while shooking their heads.

"Speak up, or you shall burn in the depths of hell!" Blue roared.

"Okay, okay! I'll speak up! Archer invented this stupid Prophecy thing so that he could control the world and bring Master Giovanni back to power!"

"Do you realize that you Team Rocket scums couldn't control this Legendary Grey Pokemon?!" Ruby and Sapphire both roared in anger. "You almost sent the world into a doomsday state!"

"Wait, what? How'd you know about the Grey Kyurem?"

"I came from the future, you freaking idiot!" Ruby slammed his feet on Proton's face.

"Ow… easy, dude!"

"Speak up now, where's your Alleria minion that tried to kill Blue?!" Green shouted in anger, more anger than any of the Dexholders ever witnessed.

"She is dismissed from Team Rocket's service…."

"Why?" Blue asked, out of curiosity.

"Because… Petrel imposed himself as Lance. Alleria, being a fan of Lance, decided to become his minion. By the time she found out that Petrel is not Lance, she escaped from Team Rocket! Damn that traitor!"

"I can't believe someone as dull as Lance can get a fan." Blue facepalmed.

"Hey, that's plain mean!"

"Master Lance, I suggest that you'd better shut up before you receive my sister's wrath." Silver nudged Lance, shutting him up.

"Sorry ma'am…"

Blue could only laugh at the hilarious sight.

"So, what should we do with this loser?" Gold pointed his billiard cue nearer to their prisoner.

"Just throw him into the timeline that Ruby told us about. Doomsday, I suppose? Let them have a taste of their own medicine."

Celebi opened the portal to the designated time, and then the PokeAdve Group threw Proton's body into it.

"Have a nice trip!" The PokeAdve Group waved their hands towards Proton, who is shouting for mercy with all his might.

"Safe at last!" Ruby shouted in happiness.

"Mission completed." Red smiled, then hugging Yellow, grateful that nothing happened to the blonde girl.

Yellow just smiled.

"Say, Sapphire. I do noticed something when I travelled past the time vortex."

"What is it, you sissy boy?"

"I remembered my confession…towards…"

"REALLY? YOU FINALLY REMEMBERED!" Sapphire shook Ruby's body violently, in both shock and happiness."

"STOP SHAKING MY BODY, YOU'RE MAKING ME FORGETTING IT!" Ruby roared, making Sapphire stop immediately.

Ruby tried to stabilize himself from the dizziness.

"You finally remembered!" Sapphire kissed Ruby on his cheek, making him blush.

"What did I said I remember again?" Ruby smirked and looked away while blushing, resulting in Sapphire getting angry and began their usual game of tag.

"Typical Wild Child Girl and Prissy Boy." Gold and Emerald both commented, laughing at the hilarious sight.

***PING* *PONG***

"Ow!" Emerald and Gold both shouted in pain.

"Learn to respect other couple's privacy and style!" Crystal shouted at the two mischievous boys.

**"WE ARE NOT A COUPLE!"** Ruby and Sapphire's voice echoed in the warehouse.

"Groan…" Crystal face palmed.

* * *

This is the end of the serious part, and the Prophecy. Crappy, right? Well, sorry about that. It's because that I plan to make a epic prophecy but instead failing hard, so yeah, finding a lame reason to end the Prophecy is what I could only do now. The humorous and the relaxing part should be back starting next chapter!

-LeoN


	22. Author's Note

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE**_

_Hello and welcome to an all new chapter! Well – if you were expecting something epic in this chapter, I am terribly sorry for disappointing you. But actually, there is something epic._

_**CHECK OUT MY NEWEST FAN FICTION!**_

_It's something like an alternative timeline to this, though I don't see them related in any way. Its about our familiar Dexholders living in a world without Pokemon, but a normal high school life like us instead! I put much more effort in writing that, so please check it out!_

**_Fanfiction Title : School Twist 2 - Alternative Timeline_**

_Or you could just click on my profile and find it! Believe me – it would be amazing! :D_

_Oh and – I will still be continuing this fan fiction, but I think the updating speed will slow down significantly. Please tell me if you wished this to be updated instead of the new one! ( Read the new one before you make such requests, though.)_

_Oh and by the way, replying my reviewers:_

_**Gur40goku: Well, I actually don't know why did I start a killing spree but yeah, I reverted them back by using Time Travelling! Celebi FTW?**_

_**Hunter-35: I guess I actually did. *knocks my head against the wall**_

_Sorry for anyone that is expecting a new chapter. I originally tried to write one, but failed miserably since my brain were filled with new ideas for the new School Twist 2 fan fiction. Sorry about that, but I hope you enjoy my new fan fiction!_


End file.
